Family Bond
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Several years after living through her twin sister, Kikyo, killing her family and village, Kagome is raising 4 kids on her own. One day she meets a mysterious silver haired stranger who offers to help her after she saves his life. Could everything change for the better or will it all crash and burn? InuXKag, slight MirXSan, SessXKagu and many more. Rate T for murders and killings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! You all may remember me from my story called 'The Strength of 500 Years'. Well, this is my new story. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own Inuyasha!**

A seven year old half bat demon girl opened her eyes slowly as the sun peaked out through the window of her and her siblings' room. The half demon had long silver hair that came to the middle of her back, bright violet eyes, and tanned skin. The half demon sat up slowly revealing a torn white dress that was both her night wear and her every day wear. The half demon looked to her right and saw her slightly older brother. The boy was a nine year old fox demon. He had auburn hair that came to his shoulders and, when open, his eyes were a blue-green color. The boy wore a torn blue shirt with matching torn pants and, like his sister, this was his night and every day wear. The half demon shook her older brother, "Shippo," she said, "Shippo, it morning."

The fox demon, Shippo, moaned and slowly opened his eyes, "Shiori?" he asked blinking.

"It morning," the half demon, Shiori, said again.

Shippo moaned and nodded. Shiori then turned to her left where her other two siblings slept. Both were girls, but of different ages. The youngest of the two looked to be about seven, like Shiori, and was a nothing demon. Nothing demons can have a variety of different powers, depending on their interests. This demon had power over mirrors and could see into the future. She had long white hair that came just below her shoulders and, when open, her eyes were as black as the night sky. The nothing demon wore a similar white torn dress as Shiori did. The girl beside her was an eight year old human. She had long black hair that reached her waist and, when open, her eyes were a light brown. She wore a torn orange and white checkered dress.

Shiori gently shook the nothing demon, "Kanna," she said, "Kanna, it morning."

The nothing demon, Kanna, made no noise, but slowly opened her eyes and had a blank stare in her black eyes. Kanna showed very little emotion, this is because she actually witnessed her parents' murder, "Kanna, can you wake Rin?" Shippo asked.

Kanna turned to the human beside her, Rin, and gently shook her, "Morning," was all she said.

Rin's eyes opened and she sat up yawning and rubbed her right eye. The four were not actually siblings, if you didn't already know, but they were as close and protected each other as such. They all lost their parents at a young age, to murdering people. Shippo, being the only boy and the oldest took it upon himself to protect his 'sisters' and the human they called their mother. The four of them all slept on a white blanket on the floor with another one covering them, "Should we wake mother?" Shiori asked.

"If she's not already up," Shippo said, "You know mother."

The four stood up and walked towards the little 'kitchen' in the small cottage they lived in. They peaked behind the small wall-like thing separating their 'room' from the 'kitchen'. The cottage was only really one room, but they made it work for them. As the four heads peaked out they saw a woman about the age of 19 peeling potatoes with the small knife/sword that the family had. The woman had long black hair tied into a loose ponytail that came to just above her waist and she had dark brown eyes. She wore a torn white shirt with red linings and red loose fitting pants. The woman went by mother to the kids, but her real name, Kagome, was used with disgust in the village they lived near, but not in. The only reason Kagome and her family were allowed near and access to the village was because she was a powerful priestess that kept the demons away and was the best healer in the region.

Kagome looked up and smiled at the peaking heads, "Morning," she said smiling softly.

Shippo lead the small group into what they called the kitchen. Kagome smiled softly and continued to peel the potatoes, "Did you all sleep well?" she asked after a few seconds.

All four nodded, but stayed quiet. Kagome sighed and stopped peeling. She set the small knife and half peeled potato on the white blanket that was also her bed, "Come here," Kagome said opening her arms slightly.

The four were hesitant, but the look Kagome gave them was so gentle that they couldn't help but go over to her. The four sat in a small group in front of Kagome and she hugged them gently, "What's the matter?" she asked in a motherly way.

"Is…is mother…still sick?" Shiori asked after a few minutes.

Kagome smiled softly and cupped Shiori's cheek gently, "No, no mother isn't sick anymore," Kagome said, "Just a little cold that can be taken care of by my medicine. So, no need to worry."

All four kids smiled, even Kanna. Kagome smiled back and started peeling the potato again, "I'll have breakfast done in a bit," she said, "Why don't you four go tend the herb garden until then."

Shippo, Rin, and Shiori nodded excitedly and ran outside while Kanna just quietly followed behind. Kagome smiled slightly then coughed light into her arm away from the potato _okay, so I'm not fully better, but I'm well enough that I don't have to stay in bed._ Kagome thought as she continued to peel. Meanwhile, the four siblings tended to the rather large herb garden that went around the whole cottage, "I'll do the back!" Rin laughed running to the back of the cottage.

"I'll do right side!" Shiori laughed.

Kanna just sat down and started working on the front of the house, "Guess I get left side," Shippo smiled.

The four siblings happily tended to the herb garden. Unlike most children their age they love to work. It gave their mother less to do. Kagome may not be able to give them all that they need, like clothes and an adequate enough of food, but she made up of for it, in their eyes, by giving them a place to stay and love. Having been hated all their lives since their parents died they were happy to have someone who actually loved and cared for them. But, because of the small housing, small portions of healthy food, and lack of heat during the winter, the small family got sick often, but thanks to the herb garden and Kagome's expertise with them, they were usually back to health around the second day.

The kids finished tending the herb garden about half an hour later and since Kagome hadn't called them in for breakfast yet, they decided to play in the wild flowers on top of the hill they lived on. After a few minutes Kagome came out to call them for breakfast, but stopped and smiled when she saw them play. Two demons, a half demon, and a human playing and getting along _now if only the world could be like that…_ Kagome leaned against the door frame smiling softly. Finally, the four kids noticed Kagome and started running towards her laughing, even Kanna. They all pulled her towards the flowers and Kagome laughed and picked Shippo up causing the fox demon to laugh his head off.

The small family laughed and played for what seemed like hours. But all laughing and playing ceased when the headman of the village walked up. Kagome stood up off the ground and Shippo, Kanna, Shiori, and Rin hid behind their mother in fear. Kagome held an emotionless face, "Can we help you, Naraku?" she asked with no tone in her voice.

"The village had a meeting," Naraku said, "You five are to leave by sundown."

"What!" Kagome yelled outraged, "Why?"

"We don't want our village tainted with demons and…half-breeds…" Shiori whimpered and Shippo grabbed her hand, but had a firm hold on his mother's torn pants, "You may stay if you get rid of the demons and the half-breed."

Kagome glared, "These are my children, birth or no birth," she said, "I will not send them away and in case you've forgotten, Rin is human."

"I don't really care," Naraku said, "You five will leave by sundown or we will forcible remove you," with that said, Naraku left.

Kagome shook in anger then relaxed and sighed sadly, "Mother?" Rin asked scared.

Kagome bent down to children's eyelevel, "We'll leave before sundown," she said, "Go eat, I'm going to pick the herbs for our travel."

"But…" Shippo trailed off.

Kagome cupped her son's cheek, "I'm not letting you four fend for yourselves," she said, "I wouldn't be your mother if I did."

The four children were quiet and looked sad, but Kagome smiled at them, "Go eat," she said softly.

The four reluctantly turned towards the small cottage and walked inside sadly. Kagome sighed and stood up. She entered the cottage to grab one of the few blankets they had and then went back outside to pick the herbs. She picked all the herbs around the cottage then tied up the blanket so none would fall out. She then went back into the cottage and ate what was left of the breakfast, "We never stay anywhere for very long…" Shiori said sadly.

Kagome sighed, "Kids, look at me," she said softly.

All four children looked up at their mother, "Weather we stay in one place for good or not, there is one thing that'll never change," Kagome said, "We're a family and that means we don't leave anybody behind and we love each other no matter what bad things we do."

The four nodded slowly and Kagome smiled and finished eating. While Kagome was finishing her breakfast, the kids began to fold up the two other blankets they had. Once Kagome was finished she put the herbs on a traveling stick and placed the small sword they had in its holder and put it around her waist, "Let's go kids," Kagome said, "We never stay anywhere we aren't wanted."

Shippo grabbed his mother's free hand then Rin grabbed Shippo's free hand then Kanna grabbed Rin's free hand then Shiori grabbed Kanna's. Kagome looked at her children then they left the cottage for the last time heading west. They walked without stop until the sun began to set, "We'll have to stop here, kids," Kagome said sadly as they stopped in the middle of a forest.

Kagome set the bag of herbs down, "I'm going to look to see if there's a river nearby," she said, "Shippo, you're in charge of your sisters till I get back," Shippo nodded, "Rin, try and get a fire going."

Rin nodded and began looking for wood. Kagome watched her children for a few seconds before heading deeper into the forest looking for a river. Kagome walked a few feet looking for any signs of a river. After a while, Kagome sighed, "No river means no fish; which means no food," she said to herself.

Suddenly, she came up to a tree and gasped, "Oh my word!" she yelled when she saw a man with an arrow close to his heart.

She ran to the man and instantly knew him to be a half demon, like Shiori. She bent down to the man. He looked about 17 maybe 18 in human years. He had long silver hair that reached just above his waist, like Rin's and had matching silver colored dog ears. He wore a red robe top and you could see the white shirt underneath it through little slits in the long sleeves with matching red pants and wore no shoes, like the rest of them. Kagome quickly checked to see if the man was still alive and quickly relaxed her body when he was, "Thank heavens," she said.

She then turned her attention to the arrow. She grabbed it and quickly pulled it out and threw it someplace else away from them. Kagome then ripped some of her shirt, but hesitated for only a second before removing both layers of tops and wrapped his still bleeding wound with her make-shift bandages. Kagome sighed with relief when she heard him groan, but he made no signs of waking up anytime soon. She quickly redressed the man, "Mother?" Kagome heard Shiori asked.

Kagome spun around and saw all four of her children standing there, "Shippo heard you yell," Rin explained, "Who's this?"

"I'm not sure," Kagome said, "But he's hurt badly. Shippo, go back and get my herbs please. We'll sleep here until he awakens."

Shippo nodded and ran back as quickly as he could before the sun set. Shiori stood beside Kagome, "He's…like me?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, Shiori," Kagome said smiling, "He's a half demon, like you. I'm not sure what kind of demon, but my guess would be dog demon."

Shippo came back with the bag just before the last little bit of light disappeared. Rin quickly found a lot wood and started a fire, "Fruit," Kanna said without emotion pointing up.

Kagome looked up and smiled. She quickly climbed the tree and grabbed as much fruit as she could carry then jumped down landing softly. Everyone took a piece and started eating it. Before Kagome ate hers, she crushed a piece up and opened up the blanket holding her herbs and picked out a certain kind. She then took a rock and crushed it into the crushed fruit, "What are you doing mother?" Shippo asked.

Kagome smiled, "I'm crushing up this fruit so this man can eat it, even though he isn't awake yet," she said taking the crushed mixture into her hands, "The herb inside with help heal any internal injuries that he may have."

All four kids were impressed and watched their mother intensely. Kagome forced the man's mouth open and dropped the mixture into his mouth, being well aware of his fangs. Once she heard him groan she smiled knowing the mixture went to his stomach, "Kids, help me lay him down on the ground," she said, "It'll probably be more comfortable for him for when he wakes up."

The four children nodded egger to help. Kagome held the man's head while Shippo and Rin held his body and Kanna and Shiori held his legs. They all moved him so he was lying down next to the fire and her face towards the flame, but at a safe distance. Kagome then sat by his head and ate her pieces of fruit, "You kids get some sleep," she said after a while, "I'll watch over him."

The four children nodded and curled up together under one of their blankets. Kagome smiled at them then turned to the man, who was breathing evenly and slowly. Kagome looked through her herbs and picked one up and crushed it easily in her hand. She then opened his mouth again and poured it in his mouth, "There," she said softly, "That should strengthen your body back up while you're unconscious."

Kagome yawned then coughed softly. She took an herb that helped fight colds before tying the blanket back up around the herbs. She crushed the herb in her hand slightly before putting it in her mouth and chewing the rest then swallowing it. She looked at the unconscious man before taking the other blanket and covering him with it. Kagome turned when she heard Shiori whimper, but Shippo, still sleeping, pulled her closer to him in unconscious comfort. Shiori relaxed into her brother's embrace. Kagome smiled, "He's so protective over his sisters," she said then sneezed, "Oh…"

Kagome warmed herself by the fire and looked at the stars above. Kagome closed her eyes and, before she even registered that she was tired, she was asleep on the ground close to the fire.

**A/N That's the end of the first chapter. I'd like it very much if you'd R&R to tell me if I should continue with this story. Thank you for reading. The more reviews I get the faster I update, just FYI…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Whoa…I didn't think this story would be this popular so quickly. Thank you all for reviewing and by all I mean:**

**EgyptianAssassin: Read the PM I sent you to answer your question.**

**Anya Primrose: Hai, hai…**

**Sango37: You're about to find out.**

**Tears of the Moon 17: Most of my stories are different, just ask my friend, Anya, up there.**

**Madskill101: I'm continuing and thank you.**

**Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date: Ah…read to find out…he kinda does…**

**Guest: First off…LOL! This is why I don't use my phone or IPod to send reviews; second…thanks for the writing help, but I will say that I pretty much get the descriptions out of the way so I can get on with the story, but I'll try to change that…might not be in this story, but maybe some of my real stories. Thanks for the help and the review.**

**Okay, I believe that's everyone. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I don't own Inuyasha!**

_A human girl about the age of 12 walked into her hut, "Mama, papa!" she called for her parents._

_ When she didn't get an answer she was confused and worried, "Kikyo!" she tried her twin sister's name, but got the same answer, "Sota!" her younger brother gave no reply._

_ The girl looked around their family's hut. Suddenly, entering the kitchen, she gasped, "K-K-Kikyo…" she said with horror._

_ Kikyo turned to her sister with an evil smile on her face. By Kikyo's feet were the dead bodies of their family, "Kikyo…w-why…" the girl was in tears._

_ Kikyo smirked and point her bow and arrow at her twin, "Join our family, Kagome," she said and fired._

Kagome sat up sweating and breathing heavily. Her right hand unconsciously went to her chest about two feet away from her heart. Here, was a scar that her twin sister, Kikyo, had left her when she fired the arrow. Once Kagome got her breathing under control, she looked at the sky and saw that the sun was just rising. She turned to her children and saw that now all four of them were holding each other tightly. Kagome smiled softly then turned to the man from last night. She noticed him sweating a little. Kagome gently took her long sleeve and dabbed his sweat away. A few seconds after she removed her sleeve the man's face scrunched up and his eyelids slowly opened revealing bright golden orbs. Kagome smiled, "Hey," she said softly, "How you feeling?"

The man groaned and blinked once, twice, then went wide eyed and sat up quickly, "You!" he yelled backing away.

The man's yelling woke the kids up with a fright. Kagome tried to calm the man down, "Whoa, calm down," she said gently, "Nobody here will hurt you."

"Keh," the man said, "You're the dark priestess who did this to me in the first place!"

"What!" Shippo yelled running beside his mother, "Mother wouldn't hurt anyone and most certainly isn't a dark priestess!"

"Shippo," Kagome said softly standing up and putting a hand on her son's shoulder, "Calm down, words are not weapons; he can't hurt us."

Shippo relaxed slightly. Shiori, Kanna, and Rin joined their mother and looked at the man who looked panicked and slightly confused. Kagome stared at the man with gentle eyes, "I won't harm you, I promise," she said.

The man glared at Kagome, but then winced and held his chest where the arrow was. Kagome rushed over despite his protests, "You reopened your wound," she said gently, "Rin, find me some agrimony in the bag, quickly."

The eight year old hurried over to the herb make-shift bag. Kagome reached to remove the man's shirts, but he just growled, "Stay back!" he yelled.

Kagome flinched, but then became stern, "Listen to me, if you don't let me help you then you'll bleed to death," she said, "You already lost a lot of blood from before I found you unconscious under this tree. Even with your fast demon healing, you need medical treatment."

"You ain't touching me, Kikyo!" the man yelled.

Kagome froze in her movements, "Mother?" she faintly heard Shiori ask, "Mother?"

Kagome's whole face went pale, "Mother?" Kanna's voice reached Kagome's ears faintly.

"Rin, get herbs to help mother!" Shippo's order was the last thing Kagome heard before she fainted.

"Mother!" the four children yelled when Kagome fainted.

Shiori and Kanna were by her side instantly. Shiori had tears in her eyes and shook Kagome roughly, "Mother? Mother!" she cried.

Shippo glared at the man with tears in his eyes, "What did you do to mother?" he yelled.

"I didn't do a thing, runt," the man snapped then winced.

"He's right," Kanna said quietly that everyone barely heard it over Shiori's crying, "He just called her Kikyo."

"That's her name, ain't it?" the man yelled.

"Mother's name is Kagome," Rin said softly.

The man blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about? The woman told me herself that her name was Kikyo then shot me with some kind of dark magic arrow," the man said.

"Mother doesn't have arrows," Kanna said.

"And we weren't even here till last night!" Shippo yelled, "Mother fed and gave you herbs that would help you!"

The man blinked then clutched his wound, "Well, how do you runts know she didn't do this to me, huh?" he asked, "You're just kids."

"Mother took us in!" Shippo yelled, "She get run out of every village we come to be of _us_! She won't leave us behind, no matter how much we beg her to," Shippo was crying now, "It's our fault that she gets sick so often! Mother puts our health and others before herself! So don't tell us that we don't know her!"

The man blinked then got a good looked at all of them, "Two demons, a half demon, and a human…" he said looking at them.

Shippo, Rin, and Kanna remained quiet, but Shiori continued to cry over Kagome. The man turned to Rin, "You ain't afraid?"

Rin shook her head, "Mother took us all in after our parents died," she said, "My parents were murdered by bandits, Kanna's by spider demons, Shippo's by the thunder brothers, and Shiori's by her own grandfather. Our families were taken from us, but mother took us in, despite where we came from."

The man was silent, "Well, she looks too much like Kikyo to not be her," he argued.

"It's not mother!" Shippo yelled.

The man sighed, "Fine…then why'd she faint?" he asked.

"Mother gets sick," Kanna said quietly.

The man sighed then winced gripping his wound tighter, "Ah…that dang arrow…" he said.

"You should've let mother treat it," Rin said, "I only know herbs, not how to use them."

"Oh, that's helpful," the man said.

Kagome's head moved and she moaned causing the kids to turn to her, "Mother!" they yelled.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the worried face of her children, one of which was still crying. Kagome slowly sat up, "Mother, are you okay?" Shippo asked, "Did the man hurt you?"

"I didn't do a thing!" the man yelled.

Kagome then went wide eyed in remembrance, "Rin, did you get…good girl," she said smiling and taking the herb from her eldest daughter.

Kagome then stood up and walked back over to the man, who still backed away, "I'm not going to hurt you," Kagome said, "My name is Kagome, not…not Kikyo."

The man still didn't look happy, but nodded slowly. Kagome walked up to him and slowly removed his shirts. He winced every time a shirt was lifted, "What?" he asked when he saw the now red bandage.

Kagome removed the bandage and tore off some of her shirt again and set them in her lap. The man blinked as he watched crush the herb easily in her hand, "Now, this may sting a bit," she said and placed the herbs on his wound.

The man hissed in pain, "Sorry," Kagome repeated over and over again.

Finally, Kagome rewrapped the man's wound in the new bandages, "There," she said, "Now try to take it easy until your demon blood heals you."

The man nodded and put his shirt and robe shirt back on, "What's your name?" Kagome asked, "It feels rude not knowing."

The man looked at Kagome then at the kids, "Inuyasha," he stated.

"So, mother was right," Shiori said, "You're half dog demon."

"Keh, what gave it away?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled, "I think it fits you," she said then stood up, "I'm going to try and find a river for some water. Watch over each other. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kagome left after that. Once Kagome was out of sight and earshot she fell to her knees and held her chest where the scar was, "Kikyo…what have you become," she asked no one.

Kagome slowly got up in search of water. Suddenly, she heard Rin scream. Kagome's heart froze and quickly ran back towards her children, "Mother!" Shippo yelled, "What are you doing-Shiori!"

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome ran faster, "Enough!" she yelled standing in front of her sister.

"Mother!" Kanna, Rin, and Shippo yelled.

"Eh?" Inuyasha said looking at Kikyo then at Kagome.

Kikyo wore the same priestess outfit as Kagome only less torn and dirty and her hair was in the same style, only a lot neater and well-kept. Kikyo turned and smirked evilly, "Well, well, well," she said, "It looks like you managed to survive that arrow all those years ago."

"Let Shiori go!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyo looked at the half breed in her hand, "This thing?" she asked smirking.

"Let her go!" Kagome yelled, "This has nothing to do with them!"

"Hmm, your right," Kikyo said dropping Shiori.

Kikyo readied an arrow, "This time, I'll make sure you're dead," she said.

Kikyo fired, "Mother!" the kids yelled and Inuyasha went wide eyed.

Kagome put up a pink barrier around herself. Kikyo growled softly, "I see you kept up your training," she said.

Kagome let the barrier fall, "Why are you doing this!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyo laughed "Why not?" she asked and readied another arrow.

Kagome took the small sword from her waist and threw it before Kikyo could fire. The knife went right through Kikyo's stomach and into a tree. Kikyo gasped and held her stomach, "Little witch!" she yelled then gasped, "This isn't over! I'll kill you, the half breed, and your sick little children!"

Kikyo then disappeared in a dark blue light. Kagome was breathing heavily then fell to her knees, "Mother!" the four kids yelled.

Kagome looked at Shiori, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Shiori nodded, "Mother, what just happened?" Rin asked.

Kagome sighed, "That…that was my twin sister, Kikyo," she said.

"Twin?" Inuyasha asked coming over.

Kagome nodded then sighed, "Kikyo…Kikyo killed our entire family," she said, "She even came close to killing me, but she missed my heart."

"Mother…" Shippo said sadly.

"After I woke up," Kagome took a deep breath, "I found my entire village killed and Kikyo gone. How I'm alive is still beyond me."

Kagome then looked at Inuyasha, "Why is she after you?" she asked.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha asked, "Chick's an evil nut case."

Kagome took a deep breath and stood up, "We need to get moving," Kagome said and took her bloody sword out of the tree, "Kikyo heals rather quickly, that much I remember from when we were younger."

Kagome wiped the blood off her small sword on her pants and put it back in its holder. She looked at Inuyasha, "Can you travel?" she asked.

"Keh, this is just a scratch," Inuyasha stated.

"Mmhm," Kagome said, not really believing him, "Let's go then."

"And where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nowhere really," Kagome said, "We aren't really welcome in any village."

Inuyasha stared at the small family, "Why'd you help me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if he were crazy. She picked up her herbs before answering him, "Why wouldn't I? You were hurt," she said.

Inuyasha looked ready to say something, but then closed his mouth as he looked at Shiori, "Keh," he said.

Kagome just smiled, "Let's go," she said.

The kids grabbed hands again with Shippo holding Kagome's and Inuyasha walked with his hands in his robe shirt sleeves and beside Kagome on the side the kids weren't on. It was silent during the whole walk. Just before the sun began to set they reached a village. Shiori and Rin whimpered. They didn't really like going through villages; they were bullied by the villagers of their past. Kagome looked at Shiori and Rin, "We just have to pass through, we won't stay," she said, "We'll just cause them trouble because we have Kikyo after us."

Shiori and Rin nodded and Kagome smiled, "Let's go," she said.

The six entered the village and they quickly tried to walk out of it, "Demons!" Kagome sighed _here we go…_

Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori hid behind both Kagome and Inuyasha, "What the-" Inuyasha couldn't finished his sentence before he got pitchfork close to his throat.

"Priestess?" a villager asked, "Why are you surrounded by demons…and half breeds…" he said the one word with total disgust.

Inuyasha growled and Shiori whimpered. Kagome kept her ground, "It means nothing to you," she said calmly, "We just want to pass through without any trouble."

"What's in the bag?" a male asked.

"Herbs," Kagome said, "I _am_ a priestess after all. Now, please let us pass."

Before the small group could blink Kagome was on the ground, "Mother!" the children yelled.

Kagome struggled to get up, still weak from her fight with Kikyo, "We just want to pass!" Kagome yelled, "We ask for nothing else."

"We can't let a worthless demon lover like you continue to act like a priestess," the village chanted.

A male grabbed Kagome's hair and threw her into the big group, "Mother!" the kids yelled tears falling.

Kagome's hair fell out of the ponytail and was all in her face, "Leave mother alone!" Shippo yelled throwing his fox fire at them.

"Shippo! No!" Kagome yelled, "Just let them-ah!"

"Mother!" Shippo yelled, but did as he was told.

"That's it," Inuyasha said pulling out a giant sword, "Let her go, or things ain't gonna be pretty."

Kagome was breathing heavily when suddenly she felt herself fall to the ground, "J-Just get out of here!" a male yelled.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, "Mother!" the four kids yelled tearfully.

Inuyasha put his sword away and walked up to the small family, "You okay?" he asked.

Kagome was still breathing heavily, "Herbs," she said weakly.

"I'll get them!" Rin yelled.

Kagome tried to get off the ground, but her arms shook too much and she fell back down coughing, "Mother!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome weakly looked at her children and Inuyasha. Kagome moaned in weakness, "Need to get…moving…" she said.

"But mother, you can't move," Kanna said.

Suddenly, Kagome felt herself be lifted off the ground, "You're right about one thing," Inuyasha said, "We need to keep moving."

Inuyasha held Kagome bridal style, "Stay close, runts," Inuyasha said and started walking.

Rin held the herb bag and stayed close to Inuyasha and her brother. Kagome had fallen unconscious shortly after they left the village. Even when the sun fell lower, Inuyasha kept walking, "Um, Inuyasha…why aren't we stopping?" Shiori asked nervously.

"I don't know where your mother was heading, but we're close to a place I know that won't care where you come from and will give Kagome medical treatment," Inuyasha stated.

Inuyasha stopped in front of a castle and the children's mouths dropped, "They aren't going to let us in here," Shippo stated, "Even if mother is sick."

"Keh," Inuyasha said and walked up.

The kids quickly followed Inuyasha until he stopped at the guards, who seemed to be asleep. Inuyasha had a vain pop out of his head, "Wake up!" he yelled.

The two guards jumped in surprise then yelped when they saw Inuyasha, "Prince Inuyasha!" they yelled.

Shippo, Rin, Shiori, and even Kanna's mouths dropped in shock, "Yeah, now let us in," Inuyasha said, "Don't let my dad find you like that."

"Right away!" the guards yelled and opened the gate.

Inuyasha sighed, "And tell Sango that this girl needs medical treatment," he said.

The guards grunted and one ran off inside. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked inside the castle, "I don't wanna hear a word out of your four right now," Inuyasha said when the kids opened their mouths.

The kids closed their mouths and stayed quiet. Inuyasha reached a door, "Not one word, unless you're told otherwise," Inuyasha whispered before the doors opened themselves.

The kids grabbed Inuyasha's pants and he sighed inwardly. Inuyasha walked in with the kids having a death grip on his pants and Kagome in his arms, "Inuyasha…" a dog demon said shocked, but happy.

"Keh," Inuyasha said quietly, but then nothing.

A human woman sat beside the dog demon and another dog demon about 20 in human years sat beside her. The woman smiled brightly at Inuyasha and the 20 year old kept an emotionless face, "Oh, what adorable children," the woman said smiling.

"Who's the woman?" the 20 year old asked.

"Please answer, Inuyasha," the older dog demon said.

Inuyasha sighed, "This is a human priestess by the name of Kagome that saved me after I was nearly killed by a dark human priestess by the name of Kikyo. These children were taken in by Kagome after their parents were killed," Inuyasha said.

"Hmm, they don't look healthy," the oldest dog demon said.

"From what the kids have told me, Kagome is not welcomed in villages because she cares for them," Inuyasha said, "It is also my knowledge that Kagome gets sick often."

The woman turned to the children, "What are your names?" she asked.

Inuyasha turned to the children hiding behind him. Shippo gulped before saying something, "S-Shippo," he said, "I'm nine."

The woman smiled brightly, "R-Rin," Rin said gripping Inuyasha's pants tighter, "I'm eight."

"Kanna," Kanna said quietly.

"Shiori," Shiori said, "Kanna and I are both seven."

The oldest dog demon stood up and the children whimpered and grip Inuyasha tighter. The three on the thrones were confused, "They have a few trust issues," Inuyasha stated, "From what I understand, some of their parents were killed by demons and some were killed by humans."

"And they trust you because…" the 20 year old asked.

"I ain't got the slightest clue," Inuyasha said, "It may have something to do with me saving Kagome from some villagers."

The oldest dog demon and the woman walked down the stairs, "You need not fear us," the man said, "I am the ruler of the Western Lands, Inutaisho, and this is my wife, Izayoi, and my eldest son, Sesshomaru."

The children still hid behind Inuyasha. Suddenly, a woman about 17 entered the room slowly and bowed. The woman had long dark brown hair that reached her waist that was tied loosely into a ponytail and had dark brown eyes. She wore a dark purple and light pinkish-purple Kimono with a green skirt over it, "Excuse me sir," the woman said, "I was told that Prince Inuyasha brought a priestess who needed medical treatment."

"Ah, yes," Inutaisho said, "Sango, please take the priestess, Kagome, and have her cleaned and treated."

Sango nodded then noticed the kids, "What of the children?" Sango asked.

"We'll take care of them," Izayoi said smiling, "Right now, the priestess needs expert help."

"Mo-" Rin stopped herself from saying anything else.

Izayoi turned to Rin, "What is it, dearie?" she asked.

Rin gulped, "M-Mother can take care of herself," she said, "S-she's one of the best healers in the regions."

"M-Mother's just been worried about us and Inuyasha," Shippo added, "Mother never helps herself unless she knows others are okay."

Inutaisho and Izayoi turned to Inuyasha, "I didn't know that," he stated, "I just met these five this morning."

"Well, still," Izayoi said, "This priestess saved my son. The least we can do is treat her wounds and clean her up, as well as you four as well."

Sango came up and took Kagome from Inuyasha, "Good heavens…this girl's light," Sango said.

"I noticed that too," Inuyasha said, "Has Kagome eaten?"

"Um…mother usually feeds us first and then if there's any left, she eats," Shiori said.

"Tell your husband to fix a feast for when the priestess wakes up, Sango," Inutaisho said.

"Yes my lord," Sango said bowing and walking out.

The children felt scared without their mother, "Would you kids like to get cleaned up?" Izayoi asked.

Rin and Shiori whimpered, not trusting any human other than Kagome. Inuyasha sighed, "My mother ain't gonna hurt you runts," he stated.

The children looked at Inuyasha then at Izayoi, who stood patiently. Rin grabbed Shippo's hand then Kanna grabbed Rin's and Shiori grabbed Kanna's. Shippo then slowly walked out from behind Inuyasha and towards Izayoi. Izayoi smiled and grabbed Shippo's other hand gently and walked out of the room with the kids in tow. Inuyasha then turned to leave, "Inuyasha," his father's call made him stop, "Is there something we should know about?"

Inuyasha sighed, "The dark priestess, Kikyo, is after Kagome," he stated, "The two are apparently twins and Kikyo killed their entire family and village and almost killed her."

"Hmm," Inutaisho said, "This Kagome may be a very powerful priestess, if she can survive a shot from a dark priestess."

"Keh," Inuyasha said, then left.

Inutaisho turned to his oldest, "There's something about all this that doesn't settle right with me," he said.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up, "If you're right about Kagome being a powerful priestess, then that means her twin is also very powerful," he said.

Inutaisho nodded, "Protect your wife, Sesshomaru," he said, "I sense a very dangerous battle in the waking."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Hopefully, Kagura will have given birth by then," he said, "I'll send her and the child into hiding until the battle passes."

Inutaisho nodded in agreement and Sesshomaru left towards his room.

**A/N Well, that's this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please continue to R&R and I'll continue to post chapters this quickly, hopefully…I sometimes get horrible writers block, but I'll let you know ahead of time! For now, the more reviews the merrier! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the next chapter! A lot longer than last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Luiz4200: Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**Anya Primrose: No grammar errors? YAY! And thanks for the promotion, Anya. -_-''**

**jellyfish'confetti: *Blush* thanks…and you're not that repetitive. Thanks for the review!**

**hanner22killer: Glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for the review.**

**And that's all the reviews for last chapter. Once again, thank you! I don't own Inuyasha!**

Kagome's eyes opened slowly and was instantly confused, "Hello," Sango said smiling, "Kagome, right?"

Kagome blinked, "D-do I…know you?" Kagome whispered; her voice still not strong.

Sango shook her head, "My name is Sango," she said, "I am a servant to the Lord of the Western Lands, Inutaisho, his wife, Izayoi, and his two sons."

Kagome saw that she was now in a white long sleeved dress with red linings on the bottom and sleeves. She also felt that her body was cleaned and her hair was back in its loose ponytail, "Mistress Izayoi ordered you to be cleaned and have medical treatment," Sango said, "Your children have been given the same treatment and will be fed a feast. There is will be plenty for you to eat, priestess."

Kagome blinked, "But why…" Kagome cough lightly before she could finish her sentence.

Sango smiled, "You don't know, do you?" she asked.

Kagome just shook her head. Sango smiled, "You saved my lord's youngest son, Prince Inuyasha," she said.

Kagome went wide eyed, "I did…?" she asked, "But I didn't know…"

"It matters not," Sango said helping Kagome up, "Right now, my mistress wants you to eat so that you may build up your strength again."

Sango and Kagome made their way to the dining hall where a man with black hair and dark purple eyes, almost black, was setting more food onto the table. The man wore dark purple robes and his hair was tied into a small ponytail. At the table sat Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori. Shippo now had his hair in a neat ponytail and wore dark blue robes with gold lining on the sleeves and bottom. Rin had her long hair in a neat bun with a few strands framing her face and wore an orange long sleeved dress with gold lining, like her brother. Kanna had her hair in a braid that was over her right shoulder and wore a white long sleeved dress with dark blue lining on the sleeves, neck, and the bottom. Shiori had her hair mostly down, but had small braids that went around to the back of her head that connected and she wore a light pink long sleeved dress with dark purple lining, like Kanna's.

When the doors opened, the children turned and gasped happily and jumped out of their seats running to Kagome, "Mother!" they yelled.

Kagome smiled and bent down to hug them, "Is mother okay?" Shiori asked.

Before Kagome could answer with she was fine, Sango beat her to it, "Your mother is still weak," she said, "But she should be back to normal within the next couple of days."

The children were sad at first, but then brightened when Sango said she'd be back to normal within a couple of days, "Mother, did you know that Inuyasha was a prince?" Shippo asked.

Kagome smiled, "No, no I didn't," she said softly, "Now, you kids go eat before the cook gets mad at you for wasting food."

"Oh, I wouldn't get mad," the man said coming up, "These four are too cute to get mad at. Besides…any leftovers Prince Inuyasha and my lord will finish off easily."

"Kagome, this is the cook of the castle and my husband, Miroku," Sango said smiling.

Kagome smiled, "Nice to meet you," she said.

"Same," Miroku said, "Now, let's get some food in you."

Sango helped Kagome to the table and Miroku handed her a plate with half of what was on the table. Kagome thanked them and began eating, "Are there any questions you might have Kagome-sama?" Sango asked.

Kagome swallowed what she had in her mouth, "Yeah, one thing," she said, "If Inuyasha is a prince, than what was he doing outside the castle?"

Sango smiled, "Lord Inutaisho wanted Inuyasha to go around the Western Lands and see if there was any evil present," Sango said, "He was gone for three weeks, when it usually only takes a week."

Kagome gripped her chopsticks, "He was out for that long…" she asked softly.

Sango nodded, "I believe it was his demon blood that kept him alive, but I also believe that if you hadn't have come when you did, he wouldn't be here," Sango said sadly, "For that, this entire castle thanks you."

"I-it was really nothing," Kagome said, "I couldn't just let him die, especially when I had all my herbs with me."

Sango smiled, "You children say you're the best healer in the region," she said.

Kagome blushed, "I, well, I wouldn't say that," she said.

Sango chuckled, "I'd say you are because I've saw many wounds on you that could only be healed with an expert touch," she said, "And I was told you were hated by villagers; which means you healed yourself."

Kagome blushed lightly, "I really don't see how knowing herbs and being able to heal yourself makes me a great healer," she said eating.

Sango smiled, but then it dropped, "Prince Inuyasha has also told us of your twin," she said softly.

Kagome gripped her chopsticks and closed her eyes, "My lord wishes to speck with you once you've finished eating," Sango said.

Kagome's eyes opened and nodded, "I can see him now if-"

"You must eat," Miroku said, "You are extremely thin for a lovely woman, such as yourself."

"Miroku's right," Sango said, "You must eat."

Kagome sighed and continued eating. After about ten minutes, Kagome claimed to be full and the married couple decided to believe her, for now. Sango led Kagome towards the main room, "Lord Inutaisho is a kind lord," Sango said, "I promise he will not harm you or your children; especially since you saved Prince Inuyasha's life."

Kagome nodded and Sango opened the doors. Kagome entered the room slowly and Sango closed the doors behind the priestess, "Ah, good to see you doing well, priestess," Inutaisho said smiling.

"Um, Kagome is just fine," Kagome said nervously.

Inutaisho smiled, "You saved my son's life," he said.

"So I've been told," Kagome said gently, "But Inuyasha also saved me and my children from some rather rough villagers, so I won't accept a reward of any kind, my lord."

Inutaisho smiled bigger, "You raise four children on your own, look as if you're walking bones, and are hated by your own kind," he listed, "And yet, you don't want a reward for saving my son?"

Kagome looked down, but kept her head up, "No," Kagome said softly, "As I said before, your son saved us; so I consider any debt that there may have been paid in full. If anything I am in debt to you, Lord Inutaisho. Your family treated and housed me and my children and for that I am eternally grateful."

Inutaisho stood up smiling, "You are different from your kind, Kagome," he said walking down the stairs towards her, "You raise two demons, a half demon, and a human. You are hated because of this and yet, you love, care, and give them what they need even if it means you are not given what you need. You even saved my son without knowing who he was."

"Why wouldn't I help him?" Kagome asked shocked looking at Inutaisho, "He was hurt. Whether he be the Prince of the Western Lands or not, he still has a beating heart, demon blood or not, and deserves to be treated as such; a living, breathing being."

Inutaisho smiled, "Now if only the world saw the way you did," he said, "You stated before that you were in our debt."

Kagome looked down again and nodded, "I feel as though, yes," she said softly.

Inutaisho smiled, "I would like for you, and your children, to live here," he said.

Kagome went wide eyed, "Oh no, my lord," she said, "I couldn't…we couldn't…"

"Kagome," Inutaisho said stopping Kagome's stuttering, "A human, like you, deserves to live healthy and happily with people who consider you family."

Kagome's heart froze when he said family, "But, my lord-"

"Call me Inutaisho, not lord, Kagome," Inutaisho said smiling.

"I…I don't…" Kagome was nervous now.

"Kagome," Inutaisho took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, "We want to."

Kagome slowly nodded and Inutaisho smiled, "Good," he said standing back up to his full height, "You and your children will be given clean clothes and food every day."

"I, you, we-"

"Kagome," Inutaisho laughed, "You are family now," _more so, if I have my way._

Kagome closed her eyes in defeat, "Yes, my-er, Inutaisho," she said.

Inutaisho smiled, "You and your children will each be given a bed in your room," he said, "Your room will be connected to Inuyasha's."

"I-I don't want to cause too much trouble…" Kagome said softly.

"No trouble," Inutaisho said, "The room was set up while you and your children were being treated."

"Eh?" Kagome said shocked.

Inutaisho smiled, "Here you will be treated like you and your children deserve to be treated, Kagome," he said, "You have the very rare, Heart of Gold."

Kagome blushed, "I-I wouldn't say…gold," she said.

Inutaisho smiled, "It's getting late," he said, "Sango should have already taken your children to your room. Allow me to show you to the room."

Kagome was about to protest, but Inutaisho started pushing her along gently before a sound could leave her mouth. Kagome walked beside Inutaisho quietly _this is not how I pictured my life turning…  
_

Kagome woke up gasping for air quietly and she was sweating buckets. She quickly turned and saw all four of her kids sleeping soundly, which put her mind at ease, but not her breathing. Suddenly, the door opened and she quickly turned in panic, but then relaxed when she saw that it was Inuyasha, "Gomen, did I wake you?" she asked quietly between gasps of air.

Inuyasha walked over, "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Kagome nodded, "Just-just a recurring nightmare," she said, "Happens every night."

"About your sister?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, "I just can't get the memory out of my head," she said, "Kikyo with my family dead by her feet and her trying to kill me."

Inuyasha sat on the edge of her bed, "Well, she can't get in here without us knowing ahead of time," she said, "So, go back to sleep."

Kagome shook her head, "I can never get back to sleep after the dream," she said, "Normally I wake up at sunrise, but this time the moon is still high in the sky."

Inuyasha moved Kagome's hair away from her sweaty face making the priestess' heart jump, "You and the runts are safe here," Inuyasha said laying Kagome back down on her bed, "So get some more rest; you need it more than anyone here."

For some unknown reason to Kagome, she was able to close her eyes and fall back asleep. Once Inuyasha was sure she was asleep again he stood up and went to walk back to his room, but stopped when Shippo called his name softly. The half breed prince turned to the young fox demon, "Thanks for helping mother," he said then went back to sleep.

Inuyasha let out a soft 'keh' then went into his room closing the door that connected their rooms. Inuyasha sat on his bed for a minute thinking out loud, "Every night?" he said, "This thing must've really scared her, and yet, she still cares for others, even if they hate her guts."

Inuyasha shook his head and went back to bed.

The next morning Kagome was woken up by Rin and Shiori, "Mother, Sango-san is here," Rin said, "She said she's to get us ready for breakfast."

Kagome blinked and sat up, "Morning, Kagome-sama," Sango said bowing.

Kagome blinked, "You don't have to do that," she said, "And just Kagome, please."

Sango nodded, "Breakfast is in an hour and my lord wishes for you and the children to attend," she said smiling.

"I, um…" Kagome said.

Sango smiled, "We can start with the children if it'll make you more comfortable," she said.

Kagome nodded. Sango then began to dress and fix the four kids' hair. Kagome watched as her children and Sango laughed. After half an hour, the children were dressed and ready. Shippo's hair was in a neat low ponytail and wore dark blue robes with long sleeves and gold patterns down them and dark blue flats. Rin's hair was in a single braid that came past her waist and wore a golden long sleeved dress that shimmered when she moved and matching flats. Kanna's hair was down with a small layer of mini braids and wore a white long sleeved dress with silver designs down it that shimmered every time she moved and white flats. Shiori's hair was in a high bun with small pieces framing her face and wore a light purple long sleeved dress that matched her eyes and matching flats.

Sango then came over to Kagome, "Shall we get started?" she asked holding a brush.

Kagome just nodded and Sango began to brush Kagome's long hair. Kagome kept her eyes closed as Sango worked on her hair. Sango began to braid Kagome's hair then got an idea. She motioned for the kids to come here, "There's a flower garden just outside," she whispered, "Go find me a pretty one to put in your mother's hair; hurry now."

The kids giggled and ran out, "Where are they-"

"Just going to get something for me," Sango replied.

Kagome nodded and Sango began to wrap the braid into bun shape. Suddenly, the kids came back in smiling and Shiori was holding a green and white flower. Sango smiled, "Perfect," she said and took the flower and placed it in the middle of the braided bun.

Shippo, Rin, and Shiori clapped happily while Kanna just smiled slightly. Sango then moved in front of Kagome, "Now, we do make-up," she said.

"Ah, I-"

"Now, now," Sango said smiling, "You want to look your best right?"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Sango smiled and took out the eye coloring and the lip paint, "Do you kids want to help?" Sango asked.

The kids nodded eagerly when Sango said help. Kagome opened her eyes and saw everyone on her bed. Sango showed them the eye coloring, "Which color for your mother's eyes?" she asked smiling.

"Green," Shippo said smiling and the others nodded.

Sango smiled, "I was thinking the same thing," she said, "Close your eyes, Kagome."

Kagome did so and felt Sango's finger run over her eyelids. Kagome opened her eyes and Sango smiled with the kids. Sango then grabbed the red lip paint case. She opened it and dabbed her finger in it and started to paint Kagome's lips. When Sango finished she gasped lightly along with the children, "Oh, my," Sango said, "Kagome, you look…"

"Beautiful!" all four kids yelled happily.

Kagome blushed, "Um…thank you?" she said uncertain.

"Now…what dress…" Sango's eyes brightened and ran to the wardrobe.

Sango pulled out a dress and Kagome went wide eyed, "Oh, no, I-I couldn't possibly-"

"Oh come on, Kagome," Sango said, "You look beautiful and this dress will make you look even better!"

Kagome went to bite her lip, but stopped herself, remembering the lip paint. Kagome stared at the dress in Sango's hands. It was a dark green long sleeved dress with gold designs down it. Kagome gulped then sighed and Sango took that as a 'go ahead'. Once the dress was on, Sango gaped, "Whoa…" was all she said.

Kagome looked in the mirror and spun once looking at herself. Sango smiled, "You look…I don't even have a word, Kagome," she said.

Kagome blushed, "Um, s-shouldn't we be going before we're late?" she asked embarrassed.

Sango nodded then smirked. Sango led them to the doors of the dining room. Sango opened the doors and Kagome quickly hid. Sango sighed, "Go on in kids," she said, "I'm going to have a little talk with your shy mother."

The four nodded and entered the room laughing, "There they are," Inutaisho said smiling, "Where's your mother?"

"Mother's shy," Shiori said giggling sitting beside Kanna and in front of a pregnant wind demon sitting beside Sesshomaru.

"Why would she be shy?" Izayoi asked.

Rin giggled, but didn't answer. Sango entered the door and grabbed something to her right; "Come on now," Sango said pulling the 'thing'.

When Kagome entered the doorway everyone on the right side of the table's mouths gaped. Kagome blushed and looked down, "Um…morning?" she said uneasily.

"That's why mother was shy," Shippo laughed.

Inutaisho shook his head quickly, "Well, I suppose so," he said then smirked when his youngest was the only one not to wake up from shock yet, "Sesshomaru, wake you brother please."

Sesshomaru did so by hitting his younger brother in the head, "What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

"You were drooling," came Sesshomaru's emotionless reply.

"I was not!" Inuyasha yelled, but still blushed lightly.

"Come sit, Kagome," Izayoi said.

Kagome nodded and took a seat beside Shiori, "Kagome, I'd like you to meet my wife, Izayoi, my eldest, Sesshomaru, and his wife, Kagura," Inutaisho said.

Kagome nodded, "Pleased to meet you," she said smiling.

"You look beautiful, Kagome," Izayoi said smiling, "And you kids too."

Kagome blushed again. Suddenly, Miroku and Sango came out with the food, "Breakfast, my lords and mistresses," Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Thank you," Inutaisho said.

Miroku and Sango bowed and went back into the kitchen. Everyone began to get food, well, everyone except Kagome, "Kagome, eat something," Inutaisho smiled.

"I'll eat once everyone has something," Kagome said.

"There's plenty here dear," Izayoi said, "Please, help yourself."

Kagome hesitated, but began to fill her plate. Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes until Kagura started getting small contractions, "Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's alright, just some annoying contractions," Kagura said, "The baby isn't due for a while so I don't know why…"

"I have some herbs that'll help with that," Kagome stated.

Kagura looked at Kagome, "There's an herb for contractions?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagome nodded, "It won't get rid of them, but they'll be less frequent and less painful, until the baby arrives; and it'll cause no harm towards the child," Kagome said, "I can go get it, if you'd like, Kagura."

Kagura nodded smiling, "Thank you," she said.

Kagome got up and walked back towards her room. Once Kagome was gone, "I don't understand her," Kagura said, "Her twin sister murders everyone she knew and tried to kill her. How can she be so…caring? Most people would go into a self-pity state and not care what happened to others," she winced as another contraction came.

"Kagome is defiantly a rare type," Inutaisho said, "But we should be thankful. Without her, Inuyasha wouldn't be here right now."

Inuyasha flinched slightly. Suddenly, Kagome came back in with an herb in her hand. She went over to Kagura and crushed the herb easily in her hand and sprinkled it on Kagura's food, "It won't make you food taste any different," Kagome said, "This is just one the…not so tasty herbs."

Kagura nodded, "Thank you," she said.

Kagome nodded smiling, "It is odd that you're having contractions though," she said, "How long has it been?"

"Eight months," Kagura answered eating.

"And…nothing has happened?" Kagome asked slowly.

"No, Sesshomaru pretty much keeps me locked in the room except for meals," Kagura said pointing at her husband.

Sesshomaru shot his wife a glare while his fork was in his mouth. Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face, "May I do something?" Kagome asked, "It won't hurt you, but I have an idea on what the problem is."

Kagura was confused, but nodded. Kagome lifted her hand up and it began to glow a light pink. She placed her glowing hand on Kagura's growing stomach and closed her eyes. Everyone watched curious. Kagome suddenly smiled and removed her hand. The glow disappeared and she opened her eyes, "That explains it," she said smiling.

"What?" Kagura asked.

"The reason you're having contractions so early is because you're having twins," Kagome said.

Food came out of Sesshomaru's mouth and Shippo ducked just in time. Kagura blinked a couple of times, "Twins are usually born earlier because, well, there's two in one womb," Kagome stated, "I also know the genders if you'd like those too."

Everyone was shocked, "Twins?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled, "They're completely healthy, so don't worry," she said.

Everyone was quiet for a while. Finally, Inutaisho spoke up, "You said you knew the genders," he said, "Care to enlighten us?"

Kagome smiled, "A boy and a girl," she said then returned to her seat, "One dog demon and one wind demon."

Izayoi clapped happily, "Oh wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru just blinked and Inuyasha snickered then began eating again. Kagura ate her food with herbs slowly, still in shock from learning that she was having twins. The rest of breakfast was silent. Once everyone was done they began talking again, "Did you get enough, Kagome?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes ma'am," Kagome said smiling.

"Good," Inutaisho said, "We want you to get your strength back up."

Sango and Miroku came in and cleared the table, "Sango," Inutaisho said causing the woman to turn, "How old are your daughters again?"

"My twins are five, my lord," Sango said.

"You have kids?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, "Saki and Sakura; mine and Miroku's oldest," she then turned back to Inutaisho, "Why do you ask my lord?"

"Well, since you've had twins before, I'd like you to give birth to Kagura's," Inutaisho said, "And help Kagura and Sesshomaru when they need it."

Sango was shocked, but nodded, "Yes, my lord," she said.

"And, see if your daughters would like to play with Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori," Inutaisho said smiling.

Sango smiled, "I was planning on doing that after breakfast, my lord," she said then turned to the four kids, "Saki and Sakura could use some playmates."

Shippo, Rin, Shiori, and Kanna smiled, "I'll take you to our room after Miroku and I do the dishes," Sango said smiling then entered the kitchen.

The kids were happy to have some new friends to play with, "Inuyasha," Inutaisho said to his youngest, "Why don't you show Kagome around the castle?"

"Eh? Ah, he doesn't have to-"

"Fine," Inuyasha said standing up.

"Ah, you don't have to," Kagome said, "I'm sure I can find my own way-"

"It ain't gonna hurt you to have someone show you around," Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome up out of the chair, "Now, come on."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then was suddenly pulled out of the room. Shippo turned to Inutaisho, "Are you playing matchmaker?" he asked.

Inutaisho chuckled, "You are one smart boy," he said smirking.

"What's matchmaker?" Shiori asked.

"Nothing," Shippo said smiling.

Shiori pouted, "No fair…" she said, "I wanna know!"

"Let's just say it involves you getting Inuyasha as your father," Inutaisho said smiling.

Shiori brightened, "Really!" she asked.

"Hopefully," Inutaisho said, "Inuyasha is never good at showing his emotions; I blame his pride."

"Can we help?" Rin asked.

Inutaisho smiled, "Sure, but don't let them know what we're doing," he said.

The kids grinned at each other.

**A/N And that's the end of this chapter. WARNING! There may be some shockers next chapter. If you're Kikyo haters, you may or may not like the next chapter…ANYWAY! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay…this chapter may throw some of you for a loop, but if you look at the cover picture (Which I made in paint) then you'll sort of understand. Thank to everyone who reviewed!**

**Anya Primrose: -_-'' sometimes I worry about you…**

**jellyfish'confetti: *Blushes brightly* um…thanks? I've been writing stories since, my mom says, kindergarten…um, thanks for the review.**

**Guest: Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**Breeluv: Thanks! But, um, *Looks behind me and sees a very angry Kagome* tell Inuyasha to keep the hug…*Sweat drops***

**EgyptianAssassin: I LOVE when children play matchmaker, it's too darn cute! And as much as I wanted Kikyo to die in the series…well…*Anya covers mouth and says "No spoilers!" then releases my mouth and disappears* yeah… I have a problem with that…just keep reading and thanks for the review!**

**Okay, that's everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I don't own Inuyasha *Looks at still angry Kagome behind me* I think she does *Points to Kagome***

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around the castle in silence for a while. Finally, Kagome broke it, "Um, you really didn't have to do this if you didn't-"

"Don't start that again," Inuyasha stated, "Why won't let someone do something nice for you?"

Kagome rubbed her arm nervously, "Because…I don't know…it makes me feel, guilty," she said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, "You do things to help others and yet, you won't allow them to do things in return."

Kagome closed her eyes then sighed and opened them, "To be honest…I can't remember ever getting anything in return for my helping," she said, "When I found everyone I knew murdered, I…I didn't want that to happen to anyone else. So, I learned all the herbs in the world and what they do. It took me two years to learn those, which apparently is really fast. As I traveled, I helped anyone who needed it. I was happy helping people, knowing that what happened to me wouldn't happen to someone else. But then, winter came. I easily got sick in winter. As I reached villages, they wouldn't let me stay, even those I had helped in the past seasons.

"As years passed, I quickly grew accustomed to healing myself during the winter time and helping others as they needed it. Then, when I was 17, I found Shippo unconscious on the ground. I wasted no time in healing him. After I healed Shippo, I learned what happened to his parents. My heart wouldn't let him leave my side. After Shippo, I found Kanna a few weeks later barely alive. She looked as if she was attacked by some sort of demon. Shippo and Kanna got along great and it was around that time that they both started to call me mother. I didn't mind of course. We traveled together for months, happy and content.

"But, that all changed the minute we entered a village; one that I had been to before. I saw a group of villagers in a group yelling. As we got closer I was shocked to find them beating Rin and Shiori. I quickly stood in front of them and yelled at the villagers to stop. This caused me to get their anger, but they left Rin and Shiori alone. Once the villagers stopped and left. I quickly healed Rin and Shiori…I don't remember anything afterwards. The next thing I remember is all four of my children staring at me with worried eyes in the middle of a forest. After that, I was pretty much hated by everyone, but I didn't really care. As long as Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori are safe, I'm happy."

Inuyasha was shocked as he listened to the story, "So…you've never been helped yourself?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, smiling, "But I'm fine just helping others who need it," she said, "Even if they hate me and my children."

"Kagome…you do realize that's wrong right?" Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome nodded, her eyes closed, "I know, but, after what Kikyo did…I just can't help but help people, even if they hate my guts," she said softly, "I know, you probably think I'm a baka, right?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yes, but that's not the point," he said, "What I'm trying to say is…it's okay to let other people help you…especially if you saved their life…" he muttered the last part, but Kagome heard it.

Kagome smiled at him, "And…sorry, for thinking you were your sister…" Inuyasha said looking anywhere, but at her.

Kagome smiled softly, "It's okay, our mom sometimes got us mixed up and don't even get me started on dad and Sota," she said laughing.

"You two look too much alike," Inuyasha said, "It's kinda creepy."

Kagome nodded and smiled sadly, "Kikyo wasn't always like that," she said, "She used to laugh and play…she'd even help me with my training. She never once showed any signs of becoming evil…that is…until that day."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, "You still love her, don't you?"

Kagome sighed, "Call me an idiot, but she's my sister; my twin sister; family," she said, "And family…we love each other no matter what bad things we may do."

Inuyasha sighed, "I guess that's right," he said.

Kagome smiled, "There's something I've wanted to do…" she said.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Nani?" he asked.

Kagome smirked and reached up quickly and touch his ears, "Hey!" Inuyasha said shaking her hand away, "No touchy the ears."

"Aw, but they're so cute!" Kagome said reaching again.

"No…" Inuyasha said then started running away and Kagome followed laughing.  
***

Inutaisho watched his son and Kagome chase each other around the courtyard. He smiled, "This may be easier than I thought it would," he then chuckled when both his son and Kagome fell in the fountain.  
***

Kagome spit water out of her mouth and laughed, "Well, that was fun," she said smiling.

Inuyasha glared at her and spit the water in his mouth on her face, "Hey!" Kagome yelled then laughed.

Kagome slashed water on the Western Land's prince in the face, "Oi!" Inuyasha yelled smirking.

Kagome laughed, but was then splashed with water, "Oh…you are dead!" she said and pushed Inuyasha so he was under the running water.

Inuyasha winced and his ears flattened at the suddenly pouring water on his head, but then pulled the laughing woman under with him. Kagome yelped in surprise then shock. Finally, both of them got out of the fountain laughing. Kagome tried to squeeze some water out of her dress, still laughing, "We better get into some dry clothes," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded and they went back into the castle. They went to their separate, but connected rooms. Kagome quickly let her hair down before it got stuck that way. When she pulled the braid out, she tried to straighten and detangled her hair as best she could with her fingers. She then headed to the wardrobe and looked for some dry clothes, but didn't look too fancy. She pulled out a plain red long sleeved dress and put it on. Once she was dressed she heard a knock on the door connecting her room and Inuyasha, "You done?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said sitting on her bed.

Inuyasha entered the room wearing the same thing she found him in. Kagome tilted her head, "That your favorite outfit?" she asked smiling.

Inuyasha chuckled, "No, it's called the Robe of the Fire Rat," he said gesturing to the top, "It's like my armor."

"Oh…that might explain how you survived that arrow for so long," Kagome said smiling, "You can sit," she said gesturing to the bed.

Inuyasha shrugged and sat down beside her, "I hope you realize that my mom is going to spoil your kids until they can't breathe, right?" he said.

Kagome laughed lightly, "Right now, what you've given us, they would consider being spoiled," she said softly.

Inuyasha nodded, "Well, seeing firsthand how you're treated when you enter a village, I can see why," he said.

Kagome nodded, "Thank you, by the way," she said looking at him, "I wouldn't have threatened them, but thanks for saving me."

"Well, you saved me right?" Inuyasha said, "It was the least I could do."

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Lord of the Western Land's son?" Kagome asked.

"Normally, when people figure it out they start begging for money, jewels, mercy…" Inuyasha said, "I learned a long time ago to just keep my mouth shut about that."

"Mercy? Why that?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, have you seen me?" Inuyasha said, "To humans, I'm a crossbreed; a freak; a monster."

"No, no you aren't," Kagome said, "I say you're…very special."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused, "Like Shiori, you were born because your parents saw past demon and human labels," Kagome said, "Once the world figures this out, there will, hopefully, be more hanyos in the world. So, let's just say, you and Shiori are the first of many."

Inuyasha blinked in shock, "You…you have a way with words," he said shocked.

Kagome smiled and played with his hair, "And you aren't a monster, Inuyasha," she said still playing with his long hair smiling.

Inuyasha blushed lightly, but let Kagome play with his hair for a while. Suddenly, Kagome stopped and Inuyasha turned to her just as her head fell on his shoulder. Inuyasha blinked when he saw that she'd fallen asleep with a very content face. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a little. Inuyasha was about to lay her down on the bed when the warning bell rang loudly. Kagome shot awake and Inuyasha stood up and ran outside with Kagome quick on his heels. Once outside Inuyasha turned to his father, "What happening?" he asked.

"Not sure," Inutaisho said, "Get the kids, Sango, Miroku, the other servants, your mother, and Kagura someplace safe."

Inuyasha nodded and he pulled Kagome back inside quickly. The two quickly ran into Sango, Miroku, Saki, Sakura, Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori, "Mother!" Shiori yelled, "What going on?"

"We aren't sure," Inuyasha said, "But dad says for everyone to get somewhere safe. Sesshomaru should've put Kagura someplace-"

Kagura's scream came, "Oh, no," Sango said, "I know that kind of scream. The babies are coming!"

"What!" everyone yelled.

"Sango, go," Miroku said, "I'll protect the kids, Inuyasha, find Mistress Izayoi."

Sango ran towards where she heard Kagura scream. Miroku opened a hidden door in the floor, "Get in," Miroku said to the children.

Suddenly, the castle shook causing everyone to wobble. The kids quickly entered the hidden room. Miroku turned to Kagome, "Find any others and get them somewhere safe," he said, "There are hidden rooms all over the place."

Kagome nodded and Miroku entered the room and closed the door, "Let's go," Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran through the castle, "Mother!" Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly, the castle shook again. Kagome about fell, but Inuyasha grabbed her and held her as steady as he could when he was wobbling himself. Finally, the shaking stopped. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to a door. He opened it and froze. Kagome gasped. Izayoi was unconscious with her head bleeding, "Mother!" Inuyasha yelled running up to her.

Kagome quickly followed, "Izayoi-san," she called.

Kagome quickly checked to see if she was still alive and sighed with relief when she felt her breathing, "She's alive," Kagome said, "But she needs help. We need to get her to my room; my herbs are there."

Inuyasha nodded and picked his mother up bridal style, "Get on my back," Inuyasha said, "I can run faster."

Kagome nodded and grabbed his neck and got on his back, "Hang on tight," Inuyasha said and ran out of the room.

It took about three seconds to get back to Kagome's room. Kagome jumped off Inuyasha and ran towards her bag of herbs. Inuyasha set his mother on Kagome's bed gently. Kagome came back with three different herbs in her hands, "Hold these," she said handing the herbs to Inuyasha, "Don't crush them."

Inuyasha held the herbs given to him with his hands open, so not to crush them. Kagome then used her red sleeve to carefully wipe away the blood. She then grabbed an herb in Inuyasha's hands without looking and crushed it in her hand. With her hand still closed, she let a pink aura surround her hand. She then placed the now glowing herbs on Izayoi's wound. Inuyasha watched in shock as the herbs went inside his mother's head, "What…" he trailed off.

"The herb plus my priestess powers will stop any more blood from flowing out of her head," Kagome explained then reached behind her and grabbed another herb from Inuyasha, without looking.

Kagome crushed the herb in her hand and added her priestess powers again. She then placed the herbs on Izayoi's wound and they once again went inside, "This will heal any head damages," Kagome said, "Adding my priestess powers just allowed them to enter quickly."

Inuyasha was shocked at Kagome. Kagome then ripped the bottom of her dress and made long strips. Kagome then started wrapping Izayoi's head, "Sorry about the dress," Kagome said as she wrapped the mistress' head.

Inuyasha did a double take, but before he could say anything Kagome took the last herb and crushed it in her hand, "This is the same herb I gave you when you were unconscious," Kagome said opening Izayoi's mouth forcibly, "It'll strengthen her body while she's unconscious."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at his mother, "I think that's the fastest I've ever seen someone heal someone," Inuyasha said shocked.

Suddenly, Kagura's screams came again. Kagome gasped, "She must be giving birth now," Kagome said then ran to her herb bag again.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome got two of the same herbs and ran out of the room, "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out the door.

"Stay with Izayoi-san!" Kagome yelled back, "I'll be right back."

Inuyasha blinked, but did as he was told and stayed with his mother. Inuyasha winced every time Kagura screamed, but suddenly, she stopped mid scream. Inuyasha began to panic. His brother would kill the whole castle if Kagura died while giving birth. Suddenly, Kagome came back in smiling lightly, "What…" Inuyasha trailed off again.

"I gave Kagura an herb for birthing mothers," Kagome said going over to Izayoi, "It numbs the pain enough that they aren't screaming their heads off, but it only works until the baby's born; so I brought Kagura two; one for each child. It won't harm Kagura or the twins."

Inuyasha did a double take. The castle shook again and Inuyasha had to grab the wall to stay up. Suddenly, Kagome gasped, "K-Kikyo!" she yelled.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I sense her," Kagome said, "I think it's a twin thing."

Inuyasha ran to the window and froze, "Yeah…Kikyo's here," he growled.

Kagome ran to the window and gasped. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were bleeding heavily and Kikyo was smirking evilly while glowing a dark blue aura, "Not even Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga can harm her!" Inuyasha yelled shocked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Do you have bows and arrows?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was nuts, "Now is not the time for questions like that, but yeah, in the room across the hall-where are you going!" he yelled.

"Open the window!" Kagome called as she opened the door to the room Inuyasha pointed out.

Inuyasha blinked, but decided to listen to the priestess and opened the window. Luckily, Kikyo didn't notice, but Sesshomaru and Inutaisho did. Kagome ran back into the room with a case of arrows and a bow, "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome readied an arrow and aimed. It suddenly dogged on Inuyasha, "Bow and arrows are your weapon, isn't it?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and her arrow began to glow pink before she even fired. This shocked Inuyasha and he took two steps to the right away from the arrow. Kagome fired the arrow with a grunt. The suddenly racing wind caused Kikyo to look up. The arrow landed in front of Kikyo, "Where the heck were you aiming!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo smirked, but it quickly dropped when the arrow began to glow again, "Nani!" Kikyo yelled.

The pink aura surrounded Kikyo making her scream in pain. Inuyasha was beyond shocked along with Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. Kagome lowered her bow when Kikyo fell to her knees, then aura gone from around her. Kikyo glared at Kagome, "Witch!" she yelled, "How could you of all people hurt me?"

Kagome pulled out another arrow with an emotionless face and readied it to fire, "Leave, Kikyo," Kagome said her eyes flashing a slightly different shade of brown.

The eye change didn't go unnoticed by the three dog demons and Kikyo, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Kikyo muttered and stood up, "Really now?" she asked louder, "You were actually able to find a priestess with the right heart?"

Kagome's eyes turned to the slightly different shade of brown causing Inuyasha to take a step back. Kagome began to glow pink and blinded Inuyasha for a second. When he opened his eyes he did another double take. Standing in front of him now was a woman who looked like Kagome and Kikyo, but older…and wore older clothing, "Release the girl, Magatsuhi," the new woman said.

"Uh…" was all Inuyasha could say.

Kikyo chuckled and was surrounded in a dark blue aura readying her own arrow. When the aura disappeared Inutaisho and Sesshomaru took a step back. Floating above Kikyo was a disembodied pale face with red eyes and blue stripes on his cheeks. The face chuckled, "You know, when I took control of this body, so many years ago, I had a feeling her twin sister would be the priestess powerfully enough to hold your spirit, Midoriko," three dog demon's lost their jaws, "Which is why I intended to get rid of her, but I guess this body still had some control then and just missed her sister's heart, allowing you to take your place."

The new woman, Midoriko, glared, "I said release the girl," she said.

The face, Magatsuhi, chuckled, "But this girl is quite powerful," he said then smirked, "And the girl won't let you kill her sister…"

Midoriko closed her eyes and lowered the arrow, "Leave, Magatsuhi," she then threw the small sword from her/Kagome's waist.

The sword was glowing pink and went right through Magatsuhi, but caused him great pain, which, in turn, caused Kikyo to fall to her knees screaming in pain. Kikyo then began to glow a dark blue color and she and Magatsuhi disappeared. Suddenly, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, "Izayoi!" Inutaisho yelled running to his wife.

"Your wife is fine," Midoriko said turning to the three dog demons, "Kagome's herb expertise will save her life."

"What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"My name is Midoriko," the woman said, "I was the first priestess able to hold The Four Souls; Kagome is the second."

"Four Souls?" Inutaisho asked.

Midoriko nodded and closed her eyes, "Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama," she said then opened her eyes, "Courage, friendship, wisdom, and love. When a person contains these four spirits at their maximum, like myself and Kagome, they unite to form a really strong and powerful balance within the soul that can be used for either good or evil."

Inuyasha blinked, "So, let me get this straight," he said shaking his head, "Some evil floating see-through head has taken control of Kikyo's body and he's the one who murdered Kagome's family, village, and almost her, and you've taken control of Kagome's?"

"Almost," Midoriko said, "I only take control of Kagome's body when Magatsuhi is involved. Everything else is Kagome."

"Okay…" Inuyasha said.

Suddenly, two crying babies were heard. Sesshomaru went wide eyed and ran out faster than you could blink. Midoriko looked at Inuyasha, "The four kids," she said, "They are the tipping point for Kagome. If they die…Kagome will darken and become the darkest priestess this world has ever known. Protect Kagome and those kids with your life."

"Let me guess," Inuyasha said, "Kagome won't remember any of this."

Midoriko nodded and slowly disappeared and Kagome returned. Kagome blinked once then fainted. Inuyasha quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Kagome let out a moaned before opening her eyes, "Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha just nodded and helped her stand up, "I fainted from seeing Kikyo, didn't I," Kagome asked.

"Uh, yeah," Inuyasha said _let's go that…_

Kagome then looked at Izayoi and Inutaisho. She walked over, "Izayoi-san will awaken in a few minutes," she said to Inutaisho, "She didn't lose that much blood."

"It seems you've saved another person of my family, Kagome," Inutaisho said.

Kagome blushed and didn't say anything, "And seeing how Sesshomaru ran out of the room faster than he did in battle, I'm guess Kagura had the twins," Inutaisho asked.

Kagome nodded, "I gave Kagura some herbs that would numb the pain enough so she wouldn't be screaming," she said.

Inutaisho stood up, "Well, should we go see the new additions?" he asked.

"You two go," Inuyasha said, "I'll get the others out of the hiding spots."

Kagome and Inutaisho nodded. The three went their separate ways. Inutaisho opened a door and saw Kagura lying on a bed with one baby wrapped in a white blanket and Sesshomaru holding another one wrapped in a white blanket. Sango was sitting beside Kagura and she smiled at Kagome and Inutaisho. Kagome walked over and saw Sesshomaru holding a female dog demon baby and Kagura was holding a male wind demon baby. The girl had silver hair and a crescent moon on her forehead, but was asleep so you could not see her eyes. The boy had mostly black hair, but with silver streaks, which shows he does have dog demon blood in him, but he was also asleep so you could not see his eyes either. Kagome sat beside Sango and Kagura looked at her, "Thank you, Kagome," she said, "I don't think I would've made it through the pain without your herbs."

Kagome just smiled. Suddenly, six kids entered the room and Miroku followed, "I told you not to run," Miroku said, "My apologies, my lord."

Inutaisho chuckled, "They're children, Miroku, they're curious," he said.

Saki and Sakura looked at the baby in Sesshomaru's arms while Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori looked at the baby in Kagura's arms, "Cute," Sakura said, "But what are their names?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura, "Rei," Sesshomaru said gesturing to the baby in his arms.

"Kazuhiko," Kagura said looking at her son.

Kagome smiled, "Seems fitting," she said.

Suddenly, both twins eyes open and reveal matching red eyes, "Aw," Kagome said smiling.

Saki and Sakura smiled and laughed and they watched Rei blinked. Suddenly, Inuyasha comes in, "Everyone's safe," he said.

"Good," Inutaisho said, "Now come meet your niece and nephew, son."

Inuyasha walked over, "Kagura-san and Sesshomaru-san named them Rei and Kazuhiko," Shippo said smiling.

Inuyasha looked at his niece in his brother's arms, "Well, I guess they're kinda cute," he said, "So long as they don't pull on my ears like you two did…" he said glaring at Saki and Sakura.

Saki and Sakura just smiled. Inuyasha sighed inwardly and sat down beside his brother and niece.

**A/N Well, that's this chapter! Does the cover art make sense to everyone, except Anya (she got to see it before anyone else)? I just love making stuff in paint! It took me an hour to make that thing, but I think it turned out pretty good. Anyway, please R&R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay…I want to thank everyone who reviewed…you'll all want to kill me by the time you get to the end of the chapter -_-'' I ain't kidding… Anyway, thanks to the following people:**

**Anya: You ARE special…*Looks around for her friends in white jackets and big needles* KIDDING! (You walked right into that one) And I did…*Mutters things…***

**EgyptianAssassin: Yeah…*Really looks for guys in white jackets and big needles* Thanks for the review!**

**jellyfish'confetti: Uh-huh…Anyway…thanks for the review!**

**Luiz4200: She'll learn…when-*Anya duck tapes mouth and says "I'm sure she'd thank you for the review and NOT give out spoilers!" then disappears again***

***Removes tape and mutters things* I don't own Inuyasha…and I'm pretty glad EgyptianAssassin up there doesn't…wait…she'll probably kill me by the end of this chapter…*Runs screaming***

Kagome and her children had gone to bed early, being tired from the day's excitement, along with everyone else, but Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru were in a private room; a serious atmosphere surrounding the quiet room. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face and Sesshomaru was, well, emotionless. Finally, Inutaisho spoke, "This could be a problem," he said.

"But Kagome doesn't know anything of it," Inuyasha argued.

Inutaisho sighed and pinched his nose, "You're right," he said, "Both Kagome and her sister didn't ask for this. They were both born with powerful powers."

"So, what now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, we should move Kagura and the twins to a safe place," Inutaisho said, "We can't risk their lives. We should also move Shippo-"

"That won't work," Inuyasha said, "Have you seen the five's bond? If you separate them then Kagome may…darken, like Midoriko said."

"He's right," Sesshomaru said, "We can't chance it father."

Inutaisho sighed and nodded, "But Kagura and the twins need to go," he said, "I'll send a message to the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Koga, and explain what's happened. Kagura and the twins should be safe with the wolf demons' protection."

Sesshomaru nodded, "But now, what do we do with the children?" he asked.

Inuyasha glared at his brother, "You don't think I can protect them?" he growled.

"I didn't say that," Sesshomaru stated, "But yeah."

Inuyasha went to attack his brother, but Inutaisho held him back, "We aren't saying that, Inuyasha," his father said sending Sesshomaru a look, "But from what I remember of the legend, Midoriko and Magatsuhi were very powerful. It's very rare for someone to have control of the Four Souls, but luckily, Midoriko used her powers for good, but this is because she didn't let herself get attached to people. Kagome is a saint, but if those kids or anyone else she's close to were to die…the world could be in danger."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were silent, but nodded, "This is your responsibility, Inuyasha," Inutaisho said, "We'll help, but this is your job."

Inuyasha sighed, "Not sure why it's my job, but alright," he said and stood up, "I'm going to bed."

Inuyasha walked out of the room and towards his bedroom. As he reached his door he heard quiet whimpering coming from Kagome's room. He walked over to Kagome's door and opened it slowly. As he walked in he saw Shippo tossing and turning with his forehead covered in sweat. Inuyasha slowly closed the door and walked over to Shippo's bed. The little fox demon was whimpering rather quietly, "Papa…" he muttered.

Inuyasha felt his heart clinch. He looked at Kagome and saw that she actually had a content face on while she slept _she's not having the nightmare. I can't wake her then have her go back to sleep and possible have the nightmare._ Inuyasha looked at the shaking Shippo _but I can't just leave him like this…_ Inuyasha groaned inwardly and bent down to Shippo's height on the bed, "Shippo," he whispered quietly, shaking the boy, "Shippo, open your eyes."

Shippo's eyes shot open and looked at Inuyasha with panic. Shippo sat up quickly breathing heavily, "You okay, runt?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I'm fine," Shippo said, but his body still shook.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Runt, you're shaking more than most humans do in winter," he whispered.

Shippo didn't answer and continued to shake holding his arms. Inuyasha sighed inwardly. He took the nine year old fox demon in his arms. Shippo was shocked when Inuyasha started walking towards his room. Once in his room, Inuyasha lite a candle and sat on his bed with the still shaking Shippo in his lap. Inuyasha took off his Robe of the Fire Rat and wrapped it around the boy, "Calm down, runt," Inuyasha said, "Now, what was the dream about?"

"N-nothing," Shippo said still shaking, but a little less because of the robe around him.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow then sighed out loud, "Shippo, it's okay to admit that you miss your parents," he said.

Shippo shook his head, "I'm the oldest," he said, "I have to be strong for mother and my sisters."

Inuyasha was shocked, but then smirked, "That may have been before Shippo," he said, "But, right now, I'm in charge of your guys' protection."

Shippo blinked, "Why?" he asked.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Your mother saved me and my mother," he said, "No way am I letting you, the other runts, or your mother die on me."

Shippo smiled and leaned into Inuyasha and yawned, his eyes drooping, "Thanks…" Shippo said quietly and, slowly, falling back asleep, "Papa…"

Inuyasha went ridged at what Shippo called him _he did not just call me…_ Inuyasha looked at Shippo, who was now fast asleep. Shippo moaned softly and buried his face more into Inuyasha's chest, still asleep. Inuyasha relaxed when Shippo did that. He sighed and laid the fox demon child on his bed and standing up. He cracked his back and shook his head lightly. Suddenly, the door connecting the two rooms opened slowly. Inuyasha turned and saw the frightened faces of Shippo's younger sisters, "What's wrong, runts?" Inuyasha asked.

"We, um," Rin said nervous.

"We're scared," Shiori said fearfully.

"And we don't want to wake mother," Kanna finished, fear clearly in her black eyes.

Inuyasha was shocked that they'd come to him, but then reasoned that he was the closet. Inuyasha sighed inwardly, "Come on," he said, "Your brother's already here."

The three girls quickly walked into the room and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha. Shocked by the sudden move, Inuyasha stumbled slightly, "Whoa, uh," Inuyasha looked down at the three girls and sighed.

Inuyasha bent down and easily picked the three girls up and went over to his bed where Shippo lay fast asleep. Inuyasha blew out the candle lighting the room and set the girls on the bed next to their bother, luckily his bed was rather big so he easily fit between the girls and Shippo. Once Inuyasha was comfortable, all four kids snuggled up next to the hanyo and the girls easily went back into dreamland. Inuyasha was shocked that he was actually comfortable like this, more so than before. Inuyasha had fallen asleep faster than he ever thought possible.  
***

Kagome woke up the next morning surprisingly well rested. She looked to her left and sat up quickly gasping loudly, "Kids!" she yelled.

Kagome looked around the room and saw that Inuyasha's door was wide open. She quickly ran into the room and froze at what she saw. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face as she saw her children and Inuyasha asleep snuggled into each other. Kagome walked up and Inuyasha's ears twitched. When Kagome reached the bedside Inuyasha's eyes opened and he stared up at her, "What?" he asked when he saw her smiling.

Kagome just smiled and Inuyasha looked down, "Oh, right," he said, "The runts got scared and didn't want to wake ya."

Inuyasha sat up, which caused the kids to open their eyes slowly, "Mother?" Rin asked, rubbing her right eye.

Shippo yawned, Kanna tried to wipe the sleep out of both her eyes, and Shiori was still half asleep leaning on Inuyasha trying to keep her eyes open. Kagome smiled and ran a hand through Shippo's hair, "Well, thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "That was very sweet of you."

"Keh," Inuyasha said, "We better get to breakfast."

Kagome nodded and picked the still tired Shiori up. Shippo gave Inuyasha his Robe of the Fire Rat back, "Thank you," he said and followed his mother back to their room to get dressed.

Inuyasha watched the door close then just stared at it for a few seconds before standing up. _**"The four kids," Midoriko said, "They are the tipping point for Kagome. If they die…Kagome will darken and become the darkest priestess this world has ever known. Protect Kagome and those kids with your life."**_

Inuyasha put his robe on and sighed, "When did my life get complicated?" he muttered then left for the dining room.  
***

At breakfast, Inutaisho was explaining to Kagura what he wanted for her and the twins to go, "It's for the safety of the children," Inutaisho said, "They are but newborns and need to be protected. I would send Izayoi too, but I know she'd have a worry herself to death if she leaves."

Kagome looked down at her food, "I understand," Kagura said then turned to her husband, "Don't you die on me."

"Not planning to," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stood up, "I'm finished," she said and walked away.

Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori looked at each other with a look that confused the people at the table, "We're done too," Shippo said standing up with his siblings and running after their mother.

"That was odd," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha stared at the open doors for a while _she wouldn't be that stupid would she?_ Inuyasha stood up, "Yes, yes she would," he muttered and ran out.

Inuyasha ran and opened Kagome's door, "Dang it," he muttered and ran out of the empty room.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword, Tessaiga, and ran towards the front doors, "Son?" Inutaisho asked.

"Kagome left," was all Inuyasha said before running out of the castle.

Inuyasha ran into the forest surrounding the castle, "How the heck did she even get out of the castle that fast?" he muttered as he tried to find one of the five scents.

Inuyasha searched until the sun was high in the sky; "Where the heck did they go!" he yelled and continued jumping through trees.  
***

Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori arrived about a day's walk away from the castle in a flash of pink light. Rin held the bag of herbs and Kagome held Shiori, "Mother, why'd we leave?" Kanna asked.

"Kikyo is after us," Kagome said, "I…I didn't want them in danger because of us."

"But…what about pa-Inuyasha!" Shippo said quickly.

Kagome looked at her son, "Inuyasha will be safer along with everyone else if we leave," she said and began walking.

Rin and Kanna followed Kagome, but Shippo looked behind him for a second before, slowly, following his family. Hours later, when the sun was high in the sky, Shiori had fallen asleep in her mother's arms and Shippo was lacking behind continuing to look behind him _**"That may have been before, Shippo," Inuyasha said, "But, right now, I'm in charge of your guys' protection."**_

_Papa will come for us right? He does care for us…he said he'd protect us_, "Shippo," Kagome said, "Stay where I can see you."

Shippo nodded and hurried to his mother's side, but continued to look back sadly.  
***

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "Runts! You bakas! Where are you?"

Inuyasha continued to jump through the trees _why am I going all out with this? If I can't find them, I can't find them. Why do I even care what happens to them…besides the whole dark priestess thing? __**"No, no you aren't," Kagome said, "I say you're…very special." "…And you aren't a monster, Inuyasha,"**__ So she's the only person other than Sango, Miroku, their kids, and my family who didn't fear me and…_ Inuyasha stopped on a tree branch with a surprised look on his face _I can't possibly…be in love with her, can I? I've only know her for a few days!_ Inuyasha shook his head and continued to jump, "Kagome!" he yelled, "Runts!"

_**"Thanks…" Shippo said quietly and, slowly, falling back asleep, "Papa…"**_ _The runt was half asleep. He probably didn't even know what he was saying._ But that didn't stop his heart from beating fast; and it wasn't because of all the running and jumping. _**"We're scared," Shiori said fearfully.**_ This made Inuyasha stop again _why does the runt saying that making my heart freeze?_ Inuyasha dug his claws into the trunk of the tree he was standing on. He then started jumping again, only more faster _how is it this woman and the runts are making me so confused_, "Kagome!" he yelled, "Runts!"

_**…she'd fallen asleep with a very content face.**_ That picture kept appearing in his head. Inuyasha growled and jumped faster _I don't believe this…I've fallen in love with Kagome_, "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled still trying to find their scent, "Runts!"

With this new revelation, Inuyasha was more panicked in finding them, "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
***

_"Kagome!"_ Shippo's ears twitched and he looked behind him, "Shippo?" Kagome asked causing the boy to turn to his mother, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, can we stop? My feet hurt," Shippo asked.

"Mine too," Rin said.

Kagome smiled, "Alright, but just a short break, okay?" she said setting the still sleeping Shiori against a tree.

Shippo sat on a flat rock with Rin and Kanna beside him on the ground. Shippo's ears twitched trying to see if he really did hear Inuyasha. Shippo sighed when he couldn't. The fox demon turned to his mother, who sat beside Shiori, "Mother," Shippo said causing Kagome to turn to her, "Why'd we leave when we usually stay in villages that hate us?"

Kagome smiled gently at Shippo, "Shippo, do you really want to put people who cared for us in danger or people who don't care what happens to you at all?" she asked.

Shippo's fingers gripped the golden robes he wore, "But…but pa-Inuyasha! He said he'd protect us," Shippo said.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Shippo and bent down to him, "When did he say that?" she asked gently.

Shippo relaxed his hand, "L-last night, when I had a bad dream," he said, "He took me into his room and told me that I didn't have to protect you guys anymore because it was his job now."

Kagome blinked a few times in shock. Shippo had a sad look on his face and Kagome closed her eyes then opened them and looked at the three children in front of her, "He…actually said that, Shippo," Kagome asked her son.

Shippo nodded and the three kids noticed an emotion flash in their mother's eyes, "Mother," Rin said, "Do you love Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled gently, "I'm not sure," she said, "But I know it's something like that, which is why I don't want him or his family hurt; which means…we have to leave."

"But…he said," Shippo stopped and sighed.

Kagome hugged Shippo, "Everything will be okay, Shippo," she said softly.

"I wouldn't say that," Kagome turned quickly and saw Kikyo sitting in a tree, "Hello sister."

Kagome's eyes went to the sleeping Shiori and Kikyo's followed and smirked, "You seem to have a thing for half breeds, sister," she said and pulled and arrow out.

"Shiori!" Shippo, Rin, and Kanna yelled.

Kagome didn't yell her daughter's name, she just ran towards her youngest child. Shiori's eyes opened, "Shiori, run!" Shippo yelled.

Shiori's eyes widened, but before she could move her mother grabbed her and tossed her towards her siblings, "Ah!" Shiori yelled, but Shippo caught her.

"AH!" Kagome yelled when an arrow hit her chest.

"MOTHER!" the four kids yelled when Kagome fell to the ground, not moving.  
***

"AH!" _Kagome!_ Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent, but he didn't like it _Kikyo, blood!_

"MOTHER!" Inuyasha heard the kids yelled.

Inuyasha rushed following the scent, "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled arriving at the small clearing in the forest.

"Inuyasha!" the children cried.

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome and picked her up, "It's no use, half breed," Kikyo said, "That arrow should've hit her heart this time."

Inuyasha glared at Kikyo, "You better hope to whoever your higher being is that she isn't dead," Inuyasha yelled, "Or I will KILL YOU!"

Kikyo chuckled, "Aw, does the monster have feelings for my sister?" she asked.

"She ain't your sister, Magatsuhi!" Inuyasha yelled setting Kagome down and standing up.

Kikyo glared, "I see… Midoriko explained everything to you then," she said, "But the question is…why?"

Inuyasha's fingers cracked and turned to the frightened and crying kids then to Kagome, who lay motionless on the ground then back at Magatsuhi controlling Kikyo's body. _What do I do? I have to get Kagome out of here, but I also have to get the runts out…and Magatsuhi will just follow._ Kikyo readied an arrow and pointed it at the kids making them back away in fear. Inuyasha went wide eyed, "Let's see if you make the same mistake as Kagome," Kikyo said and released the arrow.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled and ran in front of the kids.

The arrow hit Inuyasha in the same spot as Kagome. Inuyasha fell to the ground, not moving, "PAPA!" Shippo yelled crying jumping off the rock and shaking Inuyasha, "Papa…" he called, "Inuyasha? Please!" he cried and buried his face into Inuyasha's back, "Not again…"

**A/N Anya: Okay…WHERE'S THAT NO GOOD FRIEND OF MINE? I should have known something like this would happen by the first A/N! Twins! You are so dead when I find you! R&R if you want, I have a best friend to murder…*Grabs knife and goes off to look for the missing author***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N *Peeks head out then goes back into hiding just before Anya throws knife* GOMEN! But I promise you'll like this chapter better, I hope. *Anya gives me scary look* Um, thanks to everyone who sent threatening (Anya) and nonthreatening reviews.**

**EgyptianAssassin: Okay…you need to meet my friend, Chelsea's mom…she a nice nurse at the hospital *Reaches for phone slowly* Thanks for the nonthreatening (Sort of) review!**

**Anya Primrose: Well, since I'm still alive and writing, I'm guessing you couldn't get your dad to drive you to my house…*Grins***

**Starfireten: Thanks? And thanks for the review!**

**Breeluv: Okay, good and thanks for the review!**

**Okay, that's the last of them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't own Inuyasha!**

The kids were crying heavily over Inuyasha, "Oh, don't worry," Kikyo said readying another arrow, "You'll join your little make-shift parents shortly."

Kikyo fired the arrow and Rin screamed, being the only human in the group. Suddenly, a purple barrier appeared around them. Kikyo glared, "Shiori?" Shippo asked.

"Hmm, so you're from that bloodline of bat demons," Kikyo said pulling out another arrow, "No matter, my power can easily break through your little bat demon barriers since you don't have the Blood Coral Crystal."

Shiori whimpered, but held up her barrier. Rin continued to try and wake Inuyasha. Kikyo fired a black arrow at the barrier shattering it, but also the arrow, "Ah!" Shiori yelled and was blown back into her brother.

Kikyo looked displeased, "Hmm, stronger barrier than I thought," she said, "Oh well," she pulled out another arrow, "This time I won't miss."

Shiori buried her head into her brother scared. Shippo looked at Inuyasha then at Kagome, who both lay motionless. Angry tears fell from his eyes. Kikyo fired the arrow, "Fox fire!" Shippo yelled creating a shield of it around him, his sisters, and Inuyasha.

Kikyo's arrow was burned to ashes. Kikyo glared and Shippo dropped the fox fire shield, "Little pest," Kikyo said reaching behind her for another arrow, but came up empty, "Nani!"

Shippo relaxed when he saw that Kikyo was out of arrows. Kikyo turned to Shippo and his sisters with an emotionless face, "Well, getting rid of the half breed and the girl will have to do for today," she said, "Have fun," with that Kikyo disappeared in a flash of dark blue light.

With Kikyo gone, Shiori released her brother, but the tears didn't stop, "Mother…Inuyasha," she cried.

Rin and Kanna had tears falling slowly, "Why did this have to happen?" Rin asked crying.

Shippo stood up and walked over to Kagome and fell to his knees crying, "Mother…" he cried, "And papa…" he punched the ground repeatedly for a few seconds before he covered his head and cried into the grass, "Not again…"

Rin held Kanna and Shiori as they cried heavily into her and she cried over them. Finally, after about an hour of crying, Shiori and Kanna had fallen asleep leaving the two oldest in silence. Rin laid Shiori and Kanna in the ground to sleep and Shippo sat with his knees pressed to his chest and sat in the middle of Kagome and Inuyasha. Rin walked up to her brother, "Shippo…what do we do now?" she asked sitting beside him.

Shippo shook his head, "I don't know," he said, "I just don't know anymore."

Rin laid her head and her brother's shoulder and Shippo gave her a one arm hug and pulled her close, "Is it that wrong of us to want parents?" Rin asked sadly, "Parents who don't get killed trying to protect us."

"I don't know," Shippo said sadly, "I just don't know."

Rin was quiet for a moment then began to sing a song Kagome sung them when they woke up from a nightmare (**A/N This is some parts of Unity by Lisa Komine from the Anime Gosick. I do not own this! The lyrics are in English for easy understanding.)**, "Stand up together, our wish has started to move. Whenever, Wherever, let's head out on a new journey. I collect the days we spent together, one, then two. I strongly grip the warmth that bloomed from them. Whenever, Wherever, we nestle close to each other. There is nothing to fear. The darkness is a friend we share. A certain hope informs us of this. Stand up together, we take each other's hands. There is nothing to be frightened of, even if the light is stolen from you. Because I remember our feelings that are intertwined. Whenever, Wherever, we nestle close to each other. There is nothing to fear. The darkness is a friend we share. A certain hope informs us of this."

Once Rin finished singing, she began to cry into her brother heavily. Shippo held Rin close and started crying himself, "Hello?" a male voice called, entering the clearing.

The man looked to be 20 and had black hair tied into a low ponytail and black eyes. He wore a white shirt with a dark blue vest over the sides, dark blue pants, and brown flats. Shippo and Rin looked up at the man in fear. Shiori and Kanna woke up at the non-familiar voice. Nobody moved as the man took in the surroundings, "What…happened here?" he asked.

None of the children answered and the man started to walk over to Kagome, "Don't touch mother!" Shippo yelled.

The man froze in his actions, "Who are you?" Rin asked.

"My name is Doctor Suikotsu," the man said, "I was walking in the forest looking for herbs when I heard singing."

Shiori and Kanna joined their older siblings. Dr. Suikotsu looked at Kagome then at the children, "Is this your mother?" he asked.

The children didn't answer and Shippo and Rin kept Kanna and Shiori behind them protectively glaring at Suikotsu. Suikotsu looked at Inuyasha, "And…is he your father?" he asked.

The children remained quiet, "What happened?" Suikotsu asked trying to get answers.

"Why should we tell you?" Shippo glared.

"I could help-"

"Nobody wants to help us!" Rin yelled, "Nobody…"

Suikotsu was shocked then it disappeared, a look of understanding appearing in his eyes, "I see…" he said setting his basket down and bending down to the children, "You and your family must've been treated badly because of what you are."

The children didn't say anything, "Listen, I'm not like those people," Suikotsu said, "I don't care what you are. I just want to help your mother and your father."

Shippo looked at his sisters before nodding slowly, "Good," Suikotsu said, "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"O-our mother's twin sister," Shippo said, "S-she attacked us a-and mother and papa protected us."

Suikotsu was shocked, "Your…mother's twin?" he asked.

Rin nodded, "Kikyo hurt mother and killed her family and village," she said, "Now she's trying to finish the job…and she did."

Suikotsu stood up and walked over to Kagome, "Can you bring your father over here, gently," Suikotsu said.

The four children went over to Inuyasha and slowly dragged him over to Suikotsu and Kagome. The doctor looked over them both, "Hmm," he said, "The arrow barely missed their hearts, meaning they're alive."

The children brightened, "But," the kids' faces fell, "The arrows are so close to their hearts that if I try to remove them…they could pierce their hearts."

The children whimpered and looked at the ground, "Right now, both their bodies are in some sort of sleep caused by shock (**It's a coma, but this is the ****Feudal Era**), but they are alive," Suikotsu said.

The kids looked at the ground sadly. Suikotsu looked at the kids sadly, "I'm, very sorry," he said, "Do you guys have somewhere to stay?"

Shippo shook his head, "No, but we aren't leaving mother and papa," he said sternly.

Suikotsu looked at the kids, "You're attached to these two," he said, "And yet…they aren't your real parents."

"Mother took us in after our parents were murdered," Shiori said, "She saved me and Rin from villagers."

"Then mother saved Inuyasha from dying," Rin said, "Inuyasha…he didn't really…"

"He didn't know we saw him as our papa," Shippo said, "At least…I don't think so."

"Hmm," Suikotsu said, "I see, well, I'm very sorry for all this. I wish I could do more."

Shiori began to tear up and Kanna had a more emotionless face than normal. Suikotsu sighed, "Listen kids," he said, "There's nothing else you or I can do and I'm not about to let you kids live out here when winter is only a few days away."

"We aren't leaving them!" Shippo yelled angry tears beginning to fall.

"Alright, alright," Suikotsu said, "How about this, my hut isn't far from here. Why don't I carry your parents there?"

The kids were silent for a moment then nodded. Suikotsu smiled, "Good," he said, "I'll take your mother now and two of you can come and the other two can stay with your father until I can get back. Sound fair?"

The kids nodded and Suikotsu took Kagome gently into his arms; being mindful not to touch the arrow. Kanna and Shiori quickly joined him, "I'll be back before the sun sets," Suikotsu said and began walking with the two youngest beside him.

Shippo and Rin took a seat beside Inuyasha, "We can trust him right?" Rin asked.

"I believe so," Shippo said, "He's the only other human, besides mother and Izayoi-san, that didn't mind what we were."

Rin nodded and looked at Inuyasha, "This…is our fault," she said.

Shippo turned to his slightly younger sister telling her silently to explain, "I know in my head it's not," Rin said, "But…I don't know. The four of us, our parents were killed trying to protect us and now…it's happened again."

"Rin…" Shippo said, hugging his sister, "You and I both know that mother wouldn't want us to be blaming ourselves."

Rin began to tear up when she and Shippo broke away, but quickly tried to wipe them away, "I-I know, but-"

"Rin, stop," Shippo said.

Rin hiccupped and laid her head on her brother again. They stayed like that for about an hour before Suikotsu came back smiling, "Come on you two," he said picking Inuyasha up, which was slightly more difficult.

Shippo and Rin stood up and followed the doctor into the forest. After a few minutes of walking they saw a hut, "Just so you know, I have two girls here who are like my helpers," Suikotsu said, "They're both demons."

Rin and Shippo nodded and they entered the hut where a cat demon was putting a wet rag on Kagome's forehead. She looked to be about 13 years old. She had long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, light red eyes, and two tails that matched her hair color with black tips. She wore an orange dress that came above her knees with a black shirt underneath with a yellow sash and her feet were wrapped up in white bandages that came to her ankles for shoes. The cat demon looked over and smiled, "Welcome back, Doctor Suikotsu," she said standing up, "Are these the last three?"

"Yes," Suikotsu said, "These are the last three. Where are the other two?"

"Hmm, I think Soten took them to get their faces cleaned," the cat demon said, "I'm Kirara, by the way."

"I'm Shippo and this is my sister, Rin," Shippo said.

Kirara smiled, "Soten is about your age, Shippo," she said, "You two should get along great."

Suddenly, Kanna and Shiori came out just as Suikotsu set Inuyasha gently beside Kagome, "Good and clean now?" Kirara asked smiling.

Shiori and Kanna nodded. Suddenly, a girl with waist length black hair and light red eyes walked in. She wore a dark red dress that came above her knees with a black shirt underneath, a light blue sash, and her feet were wrapped up like Kirara's. Shippo went wide eyed and backed away, "Shippo?" Rin asked.

Shippo shook his head, "Shippo, what's wrong?" Kirara asked.

"T-thunder demon!" Shippo yelled.

Rin, Kanna, and Shiori turned to the girl in the red dress in shock. Kirara and Suikotsu were confused, "Yes, Soten is a thunder demon," Kirara said, "Is that a problem?"

Shippo had angry tears on the edge of his eyes, "Her brothers killed my parents!" he yelled.

Soten went wide eyed then bowed her head. Suikotsu stood up, "Shippo," he said, "Soten knew that her brothers were murders and she ran from her life. I found her about a year ago, about to starve to death."

Soten looked up at Shippo, "I… apologize for what my brothers did to your parents," she said softly, "But I promise I'm nothing like them."

Shippo still didn't like Soten, but nodded, "Fine…" he said reluctantly.

Kirara stood up, "I'll start dinner, doctor," she said, "Soten, can you get Shippo and Rin cleaned up please."

Soten nodded, "This way please," she said.

Shippo clinched his hands into fists, "Come on, Shippo," Rin whispered to him, "If the doctor is like mother then we can trust his word."

Shippo un-clinched his hands and nodded. Shippo and Rin then followed Soten to the back of the hut where a bucket of water and a rag were. Soten sat on her knees by the bucket and Shippo and Rin followed suit, "I really am sorry for what my brothers did," Soten said to Shippo as Rin took the rag and from the bucket and started washing her face, "After I overheard them talking about a family they killed…I knew they weren't the brothers I thought they were. My parents died when I was really little, an infant, I think. So, my brothers raised me. I couldn't live with them after I found out what they did."

Shippo relaxed visibly when he saw the hurt in her red eyes, "Mama told me on the day they were killed to go find acorns," Shippo said sadly, "I didn't understand why at first, but when I came back…I saw why. Mama sent me away because she and papa knew your brothers were after them. I still don't know the reason why, but…" he looked at Soten and smiled, "Thanks for apologizing."

Soten smiled softly and nodded, "You know," Shippo continued, "It's okay to still love your brothers, Soten."

Soten's head shot up in shocked and Shippo smiled, "Mother says that we should love our family, even when they do bad things," he said, "Mother's twin sister, Kikyo, did that to mother and papa. Kikyo even killed her own family, her village, and almost killed mother, twice now, but mother still loves her because they're sisters. Even after all she's done. Nothing is strong enough to break a family bond, Soten."

Soten smiled brightly, "Your mother is very wise," she said.

Rin handed her brother the rag smiling, "All four of us," Rin said, "Our parents were killed trying to protect us. My family was murdered by human bandits, Kanna's by some spider demons, Shiori's by her own grandfather, and then, of course, Shippo's by your brothers. Killing tore us from our families, but…it brought us to a new one."

Soten smiled, "Same with us," she said, "Kirara was raised to be a fighter and is extremely good at it, but when her village was destroyed she closed herself off from fighting. Now she only fights when someone she cares about is in danger. Doctor Suikotsu took us in, like your mother did. We've been a family ever since."

Shippo put the rag back in the bucket and the three stood up and walked back into the hut. Shiori and Kanna were sitting in the middle of Kagome and Inuyasha looking sadly at them, Kirara was humming while cooking dinner over a fire and Suikotsu was reading a book. Suikotsu looked up and smiled closing his book, "Have you and Soten gotten on better terms, Shippo?" he asked.

Shippo and Soten nodded smiling, "Great," he said, "I'm reading up on herbs to see if there are any that could help your parents."

Rin gasped, "The herbs!" she said, "We forgot them in the clearing."

Rin ran out, "I'll be back!" she yelled running into the forest again.

"Rin!" Shippo yelled then sighed.

"You had herbs with you?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yes, mother is the best healer in the region," Shippo said, "She taught Rin all the herbs she knows and what they do, but she doesn't know how to use them."

"Hmm," Suikotsu said, "It sounds like your mother was a great doctor."

"Mother's a priestess," Kanna said quietly.

"Oh," Suikotsu said, "I see…"

Rin came running back into the hut with the bag, smiling, "Rin," Suikotsu said, causing the girl to turn, "Your siblings say you know many herbs. Do you know of any that could help your parents?"

Rin nodded, "It's a rare herb that stops a person's heart for only seconds," she said, "We could use it and pull the arrows out, but…that's one of the herbs that mother couldn't grow; so we don't have it."

"Where's the herb grown?" Kirara asked.

"In the Eastern Land Mountains," Rin said, "But with winter coming…"

"I see…" Suikotsu said standing up, "Then I'm afraid I don't know what to do."

"But mother and papa will be alright until springtime right?" Shippo asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Suikotsu said, "With winter and them having open wounds…I can't promise anything."

Shiori began to tear up and Shippo, Kanna, and Rin looked down sadly, "So," Suikotsu said, "Kirara, you're in charge until I return from the Eastern Lands Mountains."

Kirara and Soten looked at the doctor shocked, "Nani?" they asked.

Suikotsu grabbed his book of herbs, "These two are my patients and I'll help them even if I have to freeze myself to death trying," he said.

"Doctor Suikotsu-"

"No, Kirara," Suikotsu said, "I'm to do this alone. Watch the children and make sure the children's parents stay safe."

Kirara bowed her head and continued cooking, "Be good," he said and left the hut.

The children looked at each other then all sat in silence.

**A/N And that's this chapter! Hope this was better than the last chapter. Please R&R…and please no flames about lyrics in the story, please! I got bullied enough in school, well, still in school, but it stopped after middle school. Just please be nice with the reviews. Please and Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, next chapter. Thanks to the three people who reviewed, who include Anya.**

**Anya Primrose: -_-'' Anya…I thought we weren't going to do this or it'd be like OHSHC before you switched to Kyoya and Haruhi…**

**EgyptianAssassin: -_-'' I have some very odd readers…but I've got a younger sister who IS the devil in human form…just ask Anya…**

**Guest: Thank you and yes I will finish…as long as I don't get another idea… -_-'' Anya knows about my problem…**

**Well that's it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't own Inuyasha!**

Sun shown threw the window causing Shippo to groaned and open his eyes. He expected to see the roof of the castle, but saw one of a hut. Confused he furrowed his forehead, but then remembered yesterday. He slowly sat up and saw that he was between Shiori and Soten. He looked around the hut and saw Kirara humming while cooking breakfast. Shippo stood up and Kirara looked at him and smiled softly, "Morning, Shippo," she said.

"Morning…" Shippo said.

Kirara smiled sadly at Shippo, "Don't worry," she said, "Doctor Suikotsu will bring the herbs back. He's never failed someone before."

Shippo nodded. Slowly, the other four kids woke up, "Morning," Kirara said.

There were several tired replies. Shiori sat beside Kagome on her knees, Kanna watched Kirara cook, Rin tried to get Shiori away from Kagome, and Shippo sat with Soten talking about nothing. Just as Kirara was about to serve breakfast the door opened suddenly causing everyone to jump in surprise. Standing in the door was a moth demon with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and purple eyes. He was 10 in human years, but looked much older. He wore a pale blue robe with a dark purple vest over his shoulders, "Kirara, we're back," he called.

Kirara sighed, "I can see that," she said.

Suddenly, the demon was hit in the head by a human boy about 11 years old. He had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. He wore a black robe, like the demon, and a brown vest over his shoulders, "You baka," the human said as the moth demon rubbed his head, "Knock before you enter somewhere."

The demon glared, "Well, why? They know we're coming back sooner or later, Kohaku," he said.

Kohaku sighed, "Why I spared your life is a mystery to me, Byakuya," he said and entered the hut, "Hey, Kirara."

Byakuya looked around, "More guests?" he asked.

Kirara nodded, "This is Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori," she said, "And those are their parents."

Kohaku was shocked, "What happened to them?" he asked.

"They were shot with arrows that barely missed their hearts," Kirara said pouring breakfast into bowls, "They're in a sleep from shock, but alive, but we can't move the arrows even the slightest or the arrow could puncture their hearts. Doctor Suikotsu went to the Eastern Land Mountains to try and find a rare herb that will stop their hearts for only a few seconds and we can pull the arrows out."

"Ah…" Byakuya said looking at the kids.

Soon everyone was sitting in a circle eating. Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori just explained their lives to the two new people, "That's terrible," Kohaku said, "I vaguely remember my village being attacked when I was little, but I can't remember anything before that. Not my family; anything. I do remember that I was in training to be a demon slayer though. So, I've continued that training after Doctor Suikotsu healed me. I met this baka about a month after I left," Kohaku pointed at Byakuya.

"I resent that!" Byakuya yelled.

"No, he's right," Kirara and Soten said in unison.

Byakuya put his hands in his robe, "Rude…" he stated.

"No, that's you," Kohaku said setting his empty bowl down, "Thank you for the food, Kirara."

Kirara nodded smiling, but it quickly fell and she turned to the door, "I smell demons," she said seriously.

Kohaku and, a now serious, Byakuya turned to the door. Kohaku stood up and removed his robes revealing a black demon slayer armor and kusarigama in a holder on his back, "Can you tell what kind of demon?" Byakuya asked standing up beside Kohaku.

Kirara growled and stood up, "Spider," she said, "The same demons that destroyed my village."

Kohaku nodded and pulled his kusarigama out, "You five, stay, put," Kirara said and she, Kohaku, and Byakuya ran out and closed the door.

Soten, Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori gulped nervously. Suddenly, fighting noises came from outside and Shiori grabbed a hold of her brother whimpering. Suddenly, the back door was busted open and spider demons crawled in, "Ah!" all five kids yelled backing away.

Suddenly, the front door followed suit and Kirara, Kohaku, and Byakuya were wrapped up in webbing. Suddenly, the spider demon in a human form walked up; everyone assumed he was the leader. The demon walked up to the children and they backed away, "Leave them alone!" Kirara yelled struggling to get out of the webbing.

The human formed spider smirked, "So…you're the brats the dark priestess wants killed," he said.

Shippo went wide eyed, "Kikyo…" he said softly.

"Oh, so you do know her," the human spider demon said, "Good…then I can do this quickly."

Webbing dripped down from him and melted through the floor. The five children whimpered. The demon looked around, "Hmm…I was told there were four of you, but I count five…oh well, a bonus," he said smirking.

Shippo looked behind him at his parents, "Kids run!" Kohaku yelled.

"We can't leave mother and papa!" Shippo yelled.

"Forget them!" Byakuya yelled, "He'll kill you!"

"We can't leave them!" Rin yelled crying, "Not again!"

The three older kids were shocked, "This time, we die protecting them!" Rin yelled.

"Well, this was easy," the spider leader said smirking, "Let's start with the little thunder demon."

"No!" Shippo yelled, "She has nothing to do with this! It's us four that you want!"

"And I thought I said she was a bonus," the demon said and fired his acid webbing at the screaming girl.

Shippo ran and grabbed Soten and jumped out of the way just before the webbing hit them. Shippo pulled the frighten thunder demon behind him and glared at the spider demon, "I said she wasn't a part of this!" Shippo yelled.

"Well, I'm saying she is," the demon said, "And since your little fighters here," he looked at the three tied up, "Are tied up, you should just take your deaths with honor."

Shippo glared and Soten was gripping Shippo's back tightly and shaking. Suddenly, Kanna stood up, "Shippo," she said quietly, "His weak spot is his back…it can't take heat."

"What? Why you little..." the demon said and shot his webbing at Kanna and the others.

Shiori quickly put up a purple barrier and the webbing melted into nothing, "Nani!" the demon yelled.

Shippo quickly grabbed Soten, "Hang on tight," he said and ran at the demon.

"And what do you think you're doing, brat?" the demon asked and shot his webbed at them.

Shippo picked Soten up bridal style and dodged the webbing, "Shippo!" Kirara yelled, "What are you doing!"

Shippo slid under the demon and stood up quickly, "Fox fire!" he yelled shooting a blast at the leader spider's back before he turned.

"Ah!" he yelled and fell to his knees.

The demon turned to Shippo; "Little BRAT!" he yelled and tried to fire webbing, but none came out, "Nani!"

Shippo smirked, "Kanna can see into the future," he stated, "Fox fire!"

The spider demon went flying into a wall away from everyone, "Stay away from my family!" he yelled, "Your kind already caused Kanna to lose one family and I'm not about to let it happen again!"

The spider demon growled, "I underestimated you, boy," he said and shakily stood up, "But once I get my strength back…I will finish what Mistress Kikyo wanted."

With that all the spider demons disappeared. The webbing around Kirara, Kohaku, and Byakuya slowly melted away. Shippo sighed with relief and Shiori dropped her shield and ran to Shippo crying. Shippo held his scared sister close and tried to comfort her, "It's okay, Shiori," he said, "Everyone's fine."

The three older kids stood up slowly watching the nine year old boy act, well, like an adult. Finally, Shiori calmed down and Shippo released her from his arms. It was deathly quiet in the hut, that is, until Kirara broke it, "Shippo…are you always like this?" she asked.

"Like what?" Shippo asked.

"Um, protective," Kohaku clarified.

Shippo shrugged, "I don't know, maybe," he said, "I just don't want anything to happen to my sisters or my mother."

"Well, that's obvious," Byakuya said then turned to Kanna, "You can see into the future?"

Kanna nodded, "And control mirrors," she said quietly.

"Can you tell me about my future?" Byakuya asked, suddenly back to his nut-job self.

"I cannot control what or when I see," Kanna said without emotion.

"Your voice would be much prettier if you showed some emotion," Byakuya said.

Kohaku hit the moth demon in the head, "Shut up before you say something you'll regret," he said.

Byakuya rubbed his head and stayed quiet, "We can't stay here," Kirara said, "The spiders will just come back and we aren't strong enough to defeat them."

"We aren't leaving mother and papa!" Shippo yelled.

"And we weren't planning to," Kohaku said, "Look, I know you said your mother was hated by everyone, but isn't there someone we can trust that can help them?"

Shippo froze and looked at his parents, "Y-yes," Rin said, "B-but…"

"But what? They're alive right?" Byakuya said.

"Yes…but…we just…we kinda just ran from them to keep them away from Kikyo," Shippo said.

"Father followed," Kanna said saying father for the first time.

"Wait, you're talking about your father's family?" Kirara asked.

The four nodded, "Well, where are they?" Kohaku asked, "We need help. We can't protect ourselves, your five, plus your parents."

The four looked at each other than nodded, "B-bring, mama and papa," Shippo said, "Please don't hurt them."

"We'll try," Kohaku said.

"I can turn into my demon form," Kirara said, "I can carry them that way, just get them on me."

Fire surround Kirara and she was suddenly a giant cat demon. Kohaku and Byakuya gently moved Kagome first since she was the lightest. They gently set her on Kirara's back with her upper body against her neck. The two boys then moved to Inuyasha. Almost dropping him back on the ground because of his weight caused the kids to whimper, "It's okay," Kohaku grunted, "We got him and the arrow hasn't moved."

The two boys set Inuyasha on Kirara lying down flat. Kirara stood up slowly, "Alright, let's get moving," she said.

Rin grabbed her mother's bag of herbs and ran back to the group, "Lead the way, Shippo," Kohaku said.

Soten stayed close to Shippo so not to get lost and because she was still frightened from the attack, "It'll take at least a day to get there," Shippo said.

"Then we should hurry," Byakuya said, "We don't know when those spider demons will be back."

"And I can't risk flying with these two," Kirara said gesturing to the two on her back.

"Mother really didn't want papa and his family involved with our troubles," Shippo said, "So she used her priestess powers to teleport us at least a day's walk away."

"Your mother has a wise and kind heart," Kirara said, "But I think she doesn't quite understand that there are some people who want to help her and you."

Shippo nodded, "Papa told me that I didn't have to protect them anymore; that it was his job now," he said, "Mother said she had some confusing feelings about papa and she didn't want harm to come to him or his family."

"I just wish the people we care about would stop dying trying to protect us," Rin said sadly.

"Rin," Kohaku said coming up beside the eight year old, "People die every day for the people they love and care about. They do this knowing they'll die, but they do it because they love the person so much that they want them to live on with their lives; want them experience it. Parents and lovers will do this in a heartbeat."

"But don't they know it'll hurt the person badly?" Rin asked tearfully.

"Yes," Kohaku said, "I know they know that, but they expect the person to move on and live. Love is a hard thing to explain, Rin. It'll cause even the smartest of men to do something stupid."

Rin laughed lightly, "That was funny," she said.

Kohaku smiled, "Smile more often," he said, "It looks good on you."

Rin laughed lightly and nodded looking in front of her. Shippo smiled lightly at his sister, but then went back to worry _will they even let us back in? I mean we ran away…but papa's hurt and Inutaisho seemed pretty attached to mother…_ Shippo's worries seemed to show on his face because Kirara gave him a concerned look. When night began to fall on them, they started to set up camp. Once Kagome and Inuyasha were safely set down, Kirara turned back into her human form and stretched. Before Kohaku could start giving orders, Rin was collecting firewood, and Shippo, Kanna, and Shiori were in the trees collecting fruit, "Well, this must be some routine," Byakuya said shocked slightly.

"Well, they did say they were hated by villagers," Kirara said.

Rin set the firewood down and Shippo lite it with his fox fire. Everyone surrounded the fire, "We need to keep watch," Kohaku said while eating the fruit he was given, "I'll take first, then Byakuya then Kirara. Sound fair?"

"But-"

"You need sleep, Shippo," Kohaku said, "You're the only one who knows where we're going."

Shippo nodded and then looked at Soten who was just staring at her fruit. Shippo walked over to her, "You okay?" he asked.

Soten nodded slowly. Shippo sighed inwardly and sat beside her, "No you're not," he stated, "What's wrong?"

Soten sighed, "I just feel…useless," she said, "I can't seem to control any of my thunder and lightning abilities. I had to rely on you to protect me."

Shippo blinked, "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Well, nothing," she said, "I'm grateful for your help, extremely grateful, but I took you away from protecting your family…you care a lot about them."

Shippo looked at Soten, "Yes, but I wasn't going to let you die, especially when they were after me and my sisters," he said, "Soten, if I have to, I will protect you and my family; I can do both."

"But what if you had to choose?" Soten said looking at him, "You'd choose your family and I can't control my stupid-"

"Soten," Shippo said seriously, "There are many things that mother has taught us. One thing is: when you come across a difficult choose, don't think, just go with what your heart says; it'll lead to the right choose. If I should have to choose something like that, know that you both have an equal chance."

Soten went wide eyed and looked down blushing lightly, "And as for your powers," Shippo said, "I'm sure we can fix your control problem with a little practice."

Soten smiled and began to eat her fruit happily.

**A/N And…end chapter! If you look closely in this and upcoming chapters, you'll see couples. Shippo and Soten should be a giveaway…Anyway! Please R&R! Please and Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Even though I seem to be getting less and less, I want to thank those who do review my chapters.**

**Breeluv: Well, he is the oldest, so it only makes sense that he's protective over his family. Thanks for the review!**

**Anya Primrose: -_-'' whoops…**

**EgyptianAssassin: You'll find out…and I'm working on more InuXKag…be patient. And you'll see…"Fluffy" this chapter. Thanks for the review…still say you not quite right in the head though…but then again…Anya says the same thing when I'm reading or writing a fluffy scene between one of my favorite couples…apparently I squeal like an idiot…then quickly switch to wanting to kill the person who's keeping my couple from getting together…I'll shut up now.**

**Okay, on with the chapter! I don't own Inuyasha!**

Suikotsu arose from sleep with the sun shining in his face. Once fully awake, Suikotsu stood up and continued his journey to the Eastern Land Mountains. Suddenly, he was run into by a woman about 19. He looked at the woman and went wide eyed; she looked just like Shippo and them's mother. The woman looked at the man in panic, "Please, you have to help me," she begged.

Suikotsu stood up and helped the panicked woman up, "What's wrong?" he asked.

The woman was breathing heavily, "An evil demon spirit…is after me…" she gasped, "He's had control of me for eight years, but I finally shot him out of my body, but he's after me! Please, can you help?"

Suikotsu was shocked then quickly spotted a village, "This way," he said grabbing the woman's hand.

The woman hurriedly followed the man, "Hopefully, we can find a spiritual person who can keep this spirit away from you, Kikyo," Suikotsu said.

Kikyo looked up at the doctor in shock, but decided to ask later. They ran into the village, "Kikyo!" a male voice yelled in the forest making birds fly away.

Kikyo gasped in panic and Suikotsu dragged her and knocked on a door and a woman with a baby answered, "Please, is there a priest or priestess here, quickly ma'am," Suikotsu asked.

"Yes," the woman said confused and pointed to a hut, "Priestess Kaede is very powerful."

"Arigato," Suikotsu said and ran with Kikyo to the hut, "Priestess!" he yelled entering the hut.

An old woman about in her 60's turned, "Can I help you children?" she asked.

"An evil demon spirit is after me," Kikyo said breathing heavily, "He's had control of my body for eight years. He's made me kill…kill my family, my village, my sister… I've finally thrown him out, but he's after me. Please, can you help me?"

"Who is this spirit?" Kaede asked.

"Magatsuhi," Kikyo said.

Suikotsu froze and Kaede went wide eyed, "Oh dear," Kaede said and then quickly went around her hut, "You came to the right priestess. My master was a decedent of friends of the priestess who destroyed Magatsuhi. He gave me a spell that would stop anything Magatsuhi tried to do," she pulled out some red dust, "Here we go."

"Kikyo!" suddenly, screams were heard.

Kikyo gasped and suddenly saw red dust in her vision. Kikyo suddenly began to glow red faintly. Just when the glow faded Magatsuhi's pale see-through face appeared. Kikyo screamed, "There you are!" Magatsuhi yelled and went to overshadow her again, but got shocked and thrown outside.

Kikyo was breathing heavily, "Nani!" Magatsuhi yelled entering the hut again, "What is the meaning of…Midoriko's dust…"

"That's right," Kaede said holding the rest of the jar up, "Now, unless you want it poured on you, you'll leave this village and this girl alone."

Magatsuhi hissed, but disappeared in a black light. Kaede bent down to Kikyo, "Are you alright, child?" she asked.

Kikyo nodded, "Thank you," she said, "Thank you so much."

"Kikyo," Suikotsu said, "You said you killed your family, village, and your sister correct?"

Kikyo nodded, "How do you know my name?" she asked.

Suikotsu smiled, "Was your sister your twin? Traveling with two demons, a half demon, and a human as her children?" he asked.

Kikyo gasped, "You know my sister?" she asked.

"You sister isn't dead," Suikotsu said, "She and the inu hanyo are in a sleep from shock, but they're alive. I'm heading to the Eastern Land Mountains to find some rare herbs that will allow us to remove the arrows and hopefully awake them from their shocked sleep."

Kikyo had tears in her eyes and stood up, "May I join you," she asked, "I want to try and make right what I've done."

Suikotsu nodded then turned to Kaede, "Thank you for your help, priestess," he said and the two left.

Kikyo traveled beside the doctor, "I'm afraid I don't know your name," she said as she fixed her bow and arrows into a traveling position.

"Doctor Suikotsu," he said smiling.

Kikyo smiled, "Well, thank you for helping me," she said, "And for helping my sister."

Suikotsu smiled and nodded, "I'm a doctor, it's my job to help people," he said.

Kikyo smiled and nodded as they continued to walk to the Eastern Lands.

The sun began to set as the traveling group was walking, "Shippo, how much farther?" Byakuya complained.

They left the forest and arrived at the castle, "Oh," Kirara said.

"My," Byakuya said.

"Word," Kohaku finished.

"Big castle…" Soten added.

"Father is the youngest son of Lord Inutaisho," Kanna said quietly.

"That would've been a nice little piece of information…" Byakuya said.

They continued forward, "Hey, you're the kids that Prince Inuyasha brought…" a guard said.

"Yeah," Shippo said, "Can you tell your lord that Inuyasha and mother are hurt, badly?"

The guards looked and went wide eyed and ran inside. Shippo led the group inside. Suddenly, Izayoi ran out of the castle, "Kids!" she yelled then looked on Kirara, "What happened?"

"Kikyo," Shiori said sadly.

"They're alive," Kohaku said, "Our friend, Doctor Suikotsu, has gone to the Eastern Land Mountains to retrieve an herb that will allow us to pull the arrows out without piercing their hearts."

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru came running out, "Are they okay?" Inutaisho asked.

"They're fine," Kirara said, "We just can't move the arrows or they could hit their hearts."

"Who are you four?" Inutaisho asked.

"I'm Kirara," Kirara said, "And these are my friends, Kohaku, Byakuya, and Soten."

"Thank you for bringing them back," Inutaisho said, "Please, stay as long as you wish."

"My lord," Byakuya said, "The reason we came was because Kikyo has sent spider demons to kill Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori."

"Don't worry," Sesshomaru said, "The spider demons know to stay away from this place or they lose their lives."

"Let's get Inuyasha and Kagome to their rooms," Inutaisho said, "Then we'll all go eat dinner."

The group entered the castle and walked towards the two connecting rooms. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru set Inuyasha and Kagome on Inuyasha's bed, "There," Inutaisho said.

Kirara turned back into her human form and stretched, "You said your doctor friend went to the Eastern Lands to get the herbs correct?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes," Soten said.

"I can have my friend, the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Koga, get the herbs and bring them to your friend," Inutaisho said, "This way he won't risk his life climbing the mountains in winter."

"Thank you," Kirara said smiling.

"I'll send the message in the morning," Inutaisho said, "Now, it's time to eat."

Everyone entered the dining room and Miroku was setting up the food, "Ah, Shippo, you guys are…" Miroku went wide eyed and stood up straight, "No way…"

"Miroku-san?" Rin asked.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, "Sango, hurry!"

Sango came out of the kitchen with a tray of dishes. She turned to her husband with an annoyed looked, "What is it Miro-" Sango dropped the tray shattering the dishes.

"Sango?" Inutaisho asked.

Tears sprang to Sango's eyes, "K-Kohaku?" she asked.

Everyone turned to Kohaku, who was shocked, "Do…do I know you?" he asked.

Sango ran to Kohaku, "Kohaku!" she yelled hugging him.

Kohaku blinked, "Huh?" he asked.

Sango looked at Kohaku with tears in her eyes, "Kohaku," she touched his cheek; "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Um…I don't remember much before my village was attacked, gomen," Kohaku said.

Sango just smiled, "I'm your older sister," she said.

Kohaku went wide eyed, "Sister?" he asked.

Sango nodded and hugged him again, "My name is Sango, I thought you were dead," she said tearfully.

"I thought everyone in the village was dead…" Kohaku said, "Your face does seem familiar…"

Sango looked at Kohaku, "You'll remember, I know you will," she said and stood up wiping her eyes, "I'll clean up the mess, my lord," Sango said walking away.

"I haven't seen Sango that happy since we had the twins," Miroku said smiling.

"Twins?" Kohaku asked.

Miroku smiled, "Didn't think you had this much family, did ya?" he asked.

Kohaku just shook his head and Miroku smiled and placed his hand on Kohaku's shoulder, "You'll remember in time," he said and went to help his wife.

Inutaisho looked at Kohaku, "I thought you looked familiar," he stated, "Now, we have a reason to feast!"

Izayoi chuckled and everyone took seats at the table, "Where's Kagura-san and the twins?" Shiori asked.

"In the Eastern Lands for safety," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh…" the four kids said in unison and continued eating.

"We were planning to do that anyway," Inutaisho said, "Just until we set up a room where they can be protected."

"Sounds reasonable," Byakuya said.

"So…it wasn't because of us?" Rin asked.

"Well, the attack did have us speed up the transportation, but we were always planning on doing it," Inutaisho said.

"Then mother and Inuyasha got hurt for nothing?" Shiori asked sadly.

"No," Kirara said quickly, "They protected you and, from what you told us, you all protected each other and them."

"And you protected Soten when the spider demons attacked, Shippo," Kohaku said, "You all did your best and it kept everyone alive."

"From the sound of things, seems you kids were very strong," Inutaisho said.

"They were," Kirara said smiling, "They managed to run the spider demons back when we couldn't."

"Very good kids," Izayoi said, "I'm sure your mother would be very proud."

Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori smiled lightly, "Thanks," they said.

Once everyone was done eating everyone headed to bed. Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori slept in their room from before with Kirara sleeping in their mother's bed, just in case one of them woke up in the middle of the night and needed comfort; Kohaku slept with his forgotten sister and her family, in hopes of his memory returning, and Byakuya and Soten slept in another room.

A wolf demon about 10 in human years groaned as the sunlight made in through his eyelids. The wolf demon sat up and scratched the back of his neck then ran his fingers through his long waist length red hair. His blue eyes were filled with tiredness as he yawned. Slowly, the boy got out of bed, "Prince Kouta," a voice asked after a knock was heard, "Are you up?"

"Yeah," the boy, Kouta, said, "I'll be at breakfast in a minute."

"Lord Koga wishes to speck with you, along with Mistress Ayame," the voice said.

"Tell my parents that I'll be down in a minute," Kouta said.

"Yes, sir," with that the person walked off.

Kouta sighed, "Nothing exciting happens around here," he complained.

Kouta put on his black and white armor then his white wolf's fur pelt around his waist and black wolf's fur boots. Once he was dressed, Kouta put his waist length hair into a ponytail that reached the middle of his back. Kouta yawned as he exited his room and walked towards the dining room where his parents, Koga and Ayame, sat, "Kouta," Ayame said, "What took you so long?"

"It's breakfast, mother," Kouta said sitting down, "No need to go crazy with worry."

"Kouta," Koga said, "I just got word from Lord Inutaisho of the West-"

"Western Lands," Kouta said, biting into a piece of meat, "I know, I know. You don't have to say that every time you talk about him. I've heard it enough to know."

"Kouta…" Koga said warningly.

"I blame your side of the family," Ayame stated, "Just skip to what you want him to do, Koga."

Koga sighed, "Kouta, I need you to go into the mountains and find a rare herb that can save his youngest son, Inuyasha's life, as well as priestess named Kagome," he said.

"Why a priestess?" Kouta asked bored.

"She's the priestess Kagura's told us about," Ayame said, "The one who saved Izayoi and Inuyasha's lives."

"Why was Inuyasha stupid enough to almost get killed twice?" Kouta asked.

"Kouta!" Koga yelled standing up, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I want no arguing. There is a human doctor coming to the mountains to get the herbs for Inuyasha and Kagome. I have guards at the borderlines of the Eastern Lands. They will bring the doctor here and we will give him the herbs, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father," Kouta said bored.

Koga sighed and held his head with his right hand, "What's wrong with you Kouta?" he asked.

Kouta glared, "Nothing," he said standing up, "I'll go now," he said leaving.

"Don't forget your shawl!" Ayame yelled, "Kouta!"

The two parents sighed, "I think he's taking her death worse than we thought," Ayame said.

Koga sighed, "I just wish we knew who or what killed her," he said, "Kouta won't tell us anything."

Both wolf demons began to eat again. Kouta knocked on a door, "Renji!" he called annoyed, "I'm going to the mountains, you coming?"

The door opened and revealed a cat demon about 15 years old. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and black eyes. He had two black colored tails with blonde tips and wore a dark purple robe, "Why are you going to the mountains?" the cat demon, Renji, asked confused.

" 'Cause my dad wants me to get some rare herb to save the Western Land's prince and some priestess," Kouta said, "So, you coming or no?"

Renji sighed and grabbed a black shawl, "If I don't you'll do something stupid that'll start a war," he said, throwing the wolf demon prince the shawl.

Kouta rolled his eyes, "Shut up and let's go," he said throwing the shawl over his shoulders.

Renji sighed and followed his best friend out the doors of the castle _he hasn't been the same since she died…_ "Get your slow butt in gear!" Kouta yelled.

Renji hurried up to Kouta and they walked towards the mountains in silence.

**A/N Okay, hopefully these are the last two main characters I'll add. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Next Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Breeluv: Don't beat yourself up and you'll have to keep reading chapters to find out. Thanks for the review.**

**Anya Primrose: *Slaps forehead* Anya…**

**Madskill101: Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**EgyptianAssassin: *Sweat drops* I'm just going to say to read and find out. Thanks for the review!**

**Okay, well, on with the chapter! I don't own Inuyasha!**

"Lightning return!" Soten yelled.

A ball of lightning appeared in Soten's hands, but didn't go far, "Dang it!" she yelled, "See what I mean, Shippo?"

Shippo walked over, "You're scared to," he stated.

"What?" Soten asked.

"You're scared to use your powers," Shippo clarified, "My guess is you're afraid you'll end up like your brothers."

Soten looked down, "Well, maybe a little," she said softly.

Shippo smiled at her, "You aren't like your brothers, Soten," he said, "You have people who care about you and will teach you right from wrong. You don't have to fear your powers."

Soten smiled and nodded. Shippo then stood beside her as she moved to try the move again, "Lightning return!" this time the ball of lightning burned a hole in a tree.

Soten smiled and Shippo laughed, "You did it!" he said.

Soten hugged Shippo, "Thanks, Shippo," she said.

Shippo blushed, "Uh, yeah…" he said _this is not like when my sisters hug me._

Soten released Shippo and blushed lightly. Suddenly, the warning bell began to ring. Soten and Shippo turned in panic, "Hurry," Shippo said grabbing Soten's hand and running towards the castle.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru came out, "Get inside you two," Inutaisho said quickly.

Kohaku came out with Byakuya and Kirara, "Stay inside," Kirara said.

Shippo and Soten ran to Inuyasha's room, where everyone was, "There you two are!" Izayoi said relieved.

Suddenly, bird squawks were heard, "Demon Phoenix Birds," Miroku said shocked.

Shiori whimpered with Saki and Sakura, "It's a whole army," Sango said shocked.

"Can they defeat them all?" Rin asked.

"That's hard to tell," Sango said, "Even with everyone helping…that's a lot of demons."

"Princess Abi!" Inutaisho yelled, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I have a job to do," a female voice came, "Apparently, Magatsuhi thought too highly of the spider demons."

The five kids that knew what she was talking about, gulped, "You aren't touching the kids," Kirara yelled.

"Aw, how cute," the female voice, who everyone assumed to be Abi, said, "You think you can stop me and my birds…ATTACK!"

The house shook, "Ah!" everyone yelled.

"The arrows!" Shippo yelled panicked.

Sango and Miroku turned in panic, "They're fine-whoa-the arrows aren't-gah-moving," Miroku said as the castle shook.

Suddenly, the castle was surrounded with fire, "Ah!" the seven kids yelled.

"What the! When did you get control of fire?" Inutaisho yelled.

Abi chuckled, "A new little trick of mine…" she said evilly, "Now, I'm going to need those four kids now…"

Kanna gasped, "Kanna?" Shippo asked, "Kanna what's wrong?"

"Shiori in danger," Kanna said quietly.

Shiori whimpered. Suddenly, a bird crashed through the roof. Everyone screamed. The bird grabbed Shiori, "Ah!" she screamed.

"Shiori!" everyone yelled.

"One down…three to go," Abi said, "Take the brat to the Eastern Mountains to freeze to death."

The bird flew off with Shiori screaming her lungs out, "Shiori!" Shippo, Rin, and Kanna yelled tears falling.  
***

Suikotsu and Kikyo were walking through a forest, "We should reach the Eastern Lands within the next day; two at the max," the doctor said.

Kikyo nodded, "I hardly believe that Magatsuhi will just give up," she said quietly, "He may have me destroyed now that he can't use me."

"You are a powerful priestess, Kikyo," Suikotsu said, "And I'm guessing your sister is too, since you're twins. Together, you may be able to defeat this demon once and for all."

"I don't think she'd trust me anymore," Kikyo said, "She probably didn't know I was being controlled."

"It doesn't matter," Suikotsu said, "Once you explain, I'm sure she'll understand. She's your sister after all."

Kikyo smiled, "I guess…thanks for letting me come along," she said.

Suikotsu smiled, "No problem," he said, "I could use a priestess like you in case I run into demons here."

Kikyo chuckled, "I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be the other way around," she said.

Suikotsu shrugged and smiled. Kikyo smiled softly and they continued walking in comfortable silence. Suddenly, Kikyo stopped walking and Suikotsu looked at her, "Kikyo?"

"Demons," Kikyo said.

"Correct," a voice said.

Suddenly, the two were surrounded by spider demons. Kikyo and Suikotsu stood back to back with Kikyo's hand over an arrow being ready for an attack, "Did Magatsuhi send you?" she growled.

"Yes," a demon said, "He says you are of no use to him now and that we can have our fill on you…and your little man friend."

Kikyo readied the arrow, "And what makes you think I'll let you," she asked glaring, "There's a reason Magatsuhi chose me as a body in the first place; only now, my powers aren't dark."

The spider demons hissed, "You don't have enough arrows to defeat us all," one said.

"The more you kill, the more the rest of us get to eat!" another one chuckled.

Kikyo's hands shook from the tension of the bow in her hands. Kikyo stared at the spider demons for a long, long time, then smirked, "You want us…come get us!" she fired the bow above them and the two humans were surrounded in a bright white light.

When the light disappeared, Kikyo and Suikotsu were gone, "Nani!" the spider demons yelled.

Suddenly, the scream of a little girl was heard above them, but they ignored it and went to look for the priestess and the doctor.  
***

"Kouta?" Renji asked softly, shaking the wolf demon prince.

They had stopped for a few minutes rest and Kouta had zoned out on his friend. Kouta looked at Renji, "What?" he asked.

"We should get moving before we freeze to death," Renji said.

Kouta sighed and stood up. The two friends began walking again. The freezing wind blew in their faces and snow fell around them, "Where's this stupid herb anyway?" Kouta asked annoyed.

Renji sighed, "Kouta, it's been years," he said, "Don't you think it's time to move on from her death?"

"Who said I was still _on_ her death!" Kouta yelled.

Renji sighed and put and hand on the wolf demon's shoulder making him stop, "Kouta, there was nothing you could do," Renji said, "The demons had you out numbered."

Kouta clinched his fists then relaxed, "She was the only human who wasn't afraid of me," he said, "She didn't even tell the village who I was, but then…those stupid blood sucking bird demons…"

"Kouta," Renji said, "Enough is enough."

Kouta sighed and they started walking again. Suddenly, a scream was heard. The two demons looked up, "Let me go!" Shiori yelled, "Shippo! Somebody!"

"That one of the birds that…" Kouta glared, "Renji!"

Renji was surrounded by fire and turned into his demon form. It was like Kirara's only the colors were switched. Renji flew up growling, "Drop the girl, you murderous bird!" he yelled and attacked the bird demon.

The sudden impact caused the bird to release Shiori, "Ah!" Shiori yelled covering her teary eyes with her hands, "Shippo!"

"Kouta!" Renji yelled, but then was attacked by the bird.

Kouta jumped up and grabbed Shiori before she hit the snow covered ground. Shiori slowly opened her eyes shaking from both fright and cold. Kouta saw this and removed his white pelt from around his waist and wrapped the small girl in it, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Shiori was still teary eyed and was hiccupping too much to answer. Renji quickly took care of the evil demon and flew back down and turned human again, "Is she alright?" he asked.

"I think she's still too scared to speak," Kouta answered, "We have to get her back to the castle; she's only half demon, she can't survive this cold."

"We can't," Renji said, "That doctor will be here for the herb any day now."

"Well, what do you say we do then?" Kouta glared.

"We hurry and find the herb then I can fly us quickly back to the castle," Renji said, "Lord Koga and Lord Inutaisho are great friends, we can't jeopardize that."

"I-Inu-" Shiori said shakily.

Renji and Kouta looked at the shaking Shiori, "I-Inu-ta-taisho?" she asked.

"You know him?" Kouta asked.

Shiori nodded, "G-gave m-m-mother and u-u-us ho-home," she said, "Mo-mother sa-save Inu-Inuyasha and h-his mot-mother."

"Her mother's that priestess!" Renji said shocked, "Kagura-san said she took four children in, two demons, a half demon, and a human; she must be the half demon."

"Well, all the more reason to get her somewhere warm," Kouta said, "What did Kagura-san say the half demon's name was?"

"S-Shi-Shiori," Shiori said, "M-my na-name is Shi-ori."

"That's it," Renji said, "But your right, we should get her back to the-"

"No!" Shiori yelled causing the two boys to jump, "G-get he-herbs for mo-mother and fa-father."

"Did she just call Inuyasha-san father?" Renji asked stupidly.

Kouta sighed making his breath visible, "Shiori, we'll come back for the herbs," he said, "You can't survive these mountains; no human can-"

"I'm on-only hal-half hu-man," Shiori said, "Mo-mother needs her-herbs as wel-well as fa-father."

"But you-"

"I do-n't care!" Shiori yelled, "Save m-m-m-other a-and f-f-f-."

Kouta and Renji sighed, "How much farther do you think the herbs are?" Kouta asked his friend.

"Uh…I'm afraid I don't know," Renji said.

"Well then, we walk fast," Kouta said holding Shiori close to him to keep her warm, "And the minute we find them you transform for a fast getaway out of here."

"You're kidding," Renji said, "You're actually risking her life?"

"If we didn't do things this way then she would've yelled and screamed the whole way down," Kouta said, "I have a feeling she's stubborn when she wants to be."

Renji sighed and ran to catch up with his friend, "If she dies, you know that it might cause a war right?" Renji said.

"You're supposed to stop me from doing that," Kouta said off handedly, "So help me keep her alive."

Renji groaned, but nodded, "That herb better not be at the peak of this thing…" he muttered.

Shiori shook harder and Kouta held her closer, "Thanks," she whispered into Kouta's chest.

Kouta looked at the half demon in his arms and sighed inwardly _why does this girl remind me of her?  
***_

"Shiori!" everyone yelled shocked.

Abi smirked, "One down…three to go," she said her red eyes flashing.

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru yelled destroying at least half of the phoenix demons.

"You will die right here and now, Abi!" Inutaisho yelled.

Abi smirked, "Just try," she said and pointed at the castle again and the phoenix demons flew towards it while on fire.

"Bak-" Sesshomaru was cut off when fire came close to him.

Abi smirked. Suddenly, the twins were taken, "Saki! Sakura!" Sango yelled.

"Hmm, not sure if these two are a part of the four…" Abi said, "Oh, well, kill them."

"You, will, NOT!" Sango yelled suddenly having a giant boomerang in her hands, "Hiraikotsu!"

The giant boomerang destroyed the phoenix demons holding her children, causing them to fall. Sango immediately jumped out of the window and grabbed her daughters and landing on the ground safely. She set her daughters down and grabbed her returning weapon, "Go inside," Sango said sternly to her children.

Saki and Sakura ran inside crying, "Daddy!"

Sango glared fire at Abi, "NOBODY hurts my children," she yelled.

Saki and Sakura ran into their father's arms crying, "Don't worry," he said, "Mama's mad, the battle will end soon."

"What do you mean?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh, you've never seen Sango mad, my lady," Miroku said.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled destroying all the flaming phoenixes that surrounded them before returning to her.

Abi was shocked, "Nani!" she yelled.

"Stay AWAY from my children!" she yelled, "Or your head is next!"

Everyone blinked in shocked and Abi glared, "I'll be back," she said and flew away.

Sango was breathing slightly heavily, "Sango…" Inutaisho said shocked.

Sango relaxed, "That, was, amazing, Sango!" Kirara said smiling.

"Well, now you understand why my husband starts to panic when I start to get angry," Sango stated.

"I'd hate to be around you when you were pregnant with your daughters…" Byakuya said then turned to Kohaku, "Did that bring back any memories?"

Kohaku blinked, "Um, sort of, I think," Kohaku said holding his head, "I remember Sango running towards me while the village was on fire, but that's it."

"Well, it's something," Sesshomaru said, "Let's get back inside."

"What about Shiori?" Shippo asked running out with his siblings and Soten.

"I'm afraid Abi covered the birds scent," Inutaisho said, placing his hand on Shippo's shoulder, "There's nothing we can do."

Rin fell to her knees, Kanna fell backwards landing on her butt, and Shippo just stood there froze, "Kids…" Kirara started to say, but Shippo ran into the castle before she could finish, "Shippo!"

"Let him be," Sesshomaru said, "But keep an eye on him. We don't want him doing something stupid."

Rin began to cry, her tears moistening the ground, "Rin," Kohaku said gently, walking over.

Rin shook her head, more tears falling. Kanna just sat their completely void of emotion, "Kanna," Byakuya said trying to get a reaction out of the small girl by waving his hand in front of her face; Kanna didn't even blink, "This can't be good."

"Rin, I'm sure Shiori's okay," Kohaku said gently.

Rin grabbed Kohaku's armor and cried into him. Kohaku held Rin close as she cried, "It'll be okay, Rin," he said running a hand through her black hair.

"Kanna, can ya at least blink?" Byakuya asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes again, "Hello, Kanna?" Kanna didn't blink, move, nothing, "This isn't working…" he sighed.

"Let's get them in bed," Sango said, "I'll go find Shippo."

Sango entered the castle and Soten followed her. Kohaku stood up with Rin still crying into him and Byakuya picked the still emotionless Kanna up bridal style. Everyone entered the castle and Kohaku and Byakuya took Rin and Kanna to their room. By the time they got there, they'd both fallen asleep and Sango had put Shippo to sleep. Kohaku and Byakuya set the two sleeping girls on their beds. Kirara sat on her bed, "Poor kids," she said, "First their parents…now their sister."

"Parent_s_?" Sango asked slightly shocked.

"Are the two not their parents?" Byakuya asked pointing to the connecting door.

"I knew Kagome was, but Prince Inuyasha as well?" Sango asked.

"Well, they call him father," Kohaku said.

Sango smiled lightly and stood up, "Come on, Kohaku," she said, "I think it's going to be a long night with the girls."

Kohaku just nodded and followed his forgotten sister out of the room, "Go on to bed, Byakuya," Kirara said, "I'll watch them."

Byakuya sighed, but nodded and left the room. Kirara looked at the sleeping kids and sighed, "You kids don't deserve this…" she said before lying down for bed.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R, please and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys, time for the next chapter. Fair warning, I'm starting to get slight writer's block…but please enjoy this chapter it has funny KogaXAyame scenes.**

**Breeluv: Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**Anya Primrose: You're the editor, *gives look* and I do know the difference!**

**EgyptianAssassin:…I don't know how to answer all that, so I'm just going to say thanks for the review!**

**That's all the reviews! Thanks to all of you! Now please enjoy this chapter. I don't own Inuyasha.**

"Achoo," Shiori sneezed softly and snuggled into Kouta's white pelt and his body for warmth.

"Renji…how much farther do you think?" Kouta asked the cat demon.

"It can't be that much farther," Renji said, "We're close to the top of the mountain."

Kouta sniffed the air, "I can't smell any herbs here," he said, "Is my dad sure the herbs are up here?"

"Yes," Renji said, "Maybe they're buried under the snow."

Shiori sneezed again and snuggled her head into Kouta's fur on his armor, "Well, can we find them soon?" he asked, "I think Shiori's caught a bad cold."

"I can see that," Renji said, "If we don't find them soon we need to head back to the castle."

Kouta nodded, "Agreed," he said, "And no arguing, Shiori."

Shiori didn't answer which caused the two demons to turn to her. Shiori had her eyes closed, "Shiori," Kouta said shaking her, "Shiori!"

"Oh…dang it!" Renji said transforming, "Get on; we're going to the castle, NOW!"

The fire created by Renji melted the snow around him, "Wait, the herbs," Kouta said.

Renji looked down then grabbed a mouth full by the stems. Renji gestured with his head for the prince to get on his back. Kouta jumped on his friend and Renji took off faster than a cheetah demon.  
***

"Wait!" Suikotsu yelled, as he and Kikyo were dragged by wolf demons, "Where are you taking us?"

Kikyo had her bow and arrows taken away after she tried to purify them, "Let us go!" she yelled.

"Lord Koga and Mistress Ayame wish to see you, Doctor Suikotsu," a wolf demon said.

"Why?" Suikotsu asked, "And…how do you know my name?"

"Lord Inutaisho has asked for our lord's help," another demon said, "We are not sure why, but I do believe our lord got your name from Lord Inutaisho of the Western Lands."

"I…don't know him," Suikotsu said confused.

Kikyo paled, "Um…I think I do…" she said, "He's the father of the Inu hanyo that travel with the children."

"Wait…he was a prince?" Suikotsu asked.

Kikyo nodded, "I remember attacking the castle…but was stopped by Midoriko," she said.

"Midoriko?" Suikotsu said shocked, "Okay, later, you're telling me everything you know."

Kikyo laughed nervously. The group suddenly arrived at the castle where Kagura, Koga, and Ayame were waiting, "Ah, welcome, doctor," Koga said.

Suikotsu and Kikyo bowed, "I wasn't told of your fri-"

"Kikyo!" Kagura yelled.

Kikyo put her hands up, "Wait, let me explain," she said quickly and Suikotsu stood in front of her.

"She means no harm," he said, "Kikyo was possessed by the evil demon spirit, Magatsuhi, for eight years. He's the one who made her do all those things till now, but now she's thrown him out of her body and she's shielded from him ever taking over her body again."

Kagura blinked, "Oh…so that's what Sesshomaru meant," she muttered, "My apologizes."

"No, it is my fault," Kikyo said, "And I'm sorry for anything that I might have done when I attacked your home."

Kagura covered her eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Maybe you and Kagome are twins…" she said.

Koga turned to the two, "I've sent my son, Kouta, to retrieve your herbs," he said, "He and his friend should be back soon."

"Dad!" everyone looked up and saw Kouta on Renji's back with Renji having the herbs in his mouth and Kouta holding something they couldn't see.

Renji landed and Kouta jumped off. Kagura, Suikotsu, and Kikyo gasped, "Shiori!" Kagura yelled running over to them.

"She was being carried by a phoenix demon," Renji said turning human, "We saved her, but she refused to come back to the castle until we had the herbs," he held up the herbs, now in his hands.

"Get her inside!" Koga yelled and then blinked when he didn't see his son.

"Your son is way ahead of you dear," Ayame said running into the castle.

Kouta set Shiori by a fire and then turned to Suikotsu who was already looking over her with Kikyo and Kagura beside him, "Will she be alright?" Kagura asked.

Suikotsu nodded, "She'll be fine once she warms up," he said smiling and removed the pelt from around her and gave it to Kouta, "This, probably saved her life."

Kouta took his pelt and nodded, "Well, if she would've just come to the castle…" he trailed off.

"You obviously don't know Kagome, her mother," Kagura said, "They may not look it, but she's her mother, meaning they'll pick up traits from her."

Kikyo moved to Shiori's head, "She hardly looks like a hanyo," she said softly, "If it weren't for her hair, eye, and maybe skin color."

Shiori moaned softly and Kikyo backed away, "She'll be scared to death if I'm the first thing she sees," Kikyo said bowing her head, tearing starting to fall.

Suikotsu moved over to Kikyo and held her close, "Kikyo, you didn't do any of those things; remember that," he said.

That didn't stop Kikyo's tears. Slowly, the sun fell and a waxing crescent moon began to rise. Shiori moaned again and Koga and Ayame came in, "How is she?" Ayame asked.

"She should be fine," Suikotsu said smiling, "Just a little frozen."

Suddenly, Shiori's hair turned black and her skin a creamy white color, "Uh…" was all that was said and thought.

"So, this is her day…or night, I guess," Kagura said, "All half breeds have a day or night where their demon power is gone and they're human. This must be Shiori's night."

"Wait…does this mean Inuyasha has one?" Kouta asked.

Koga hit his son in the head, "OW/KOGA!" Ayame and Kouta yelled in unison.

"Oh, don't yell at me Ayame," Koga said, "Yes, he saved Shiori and stopped what could've easily been a war, but he's my son and he needs to learn certain things so he can take over. It's been long enough…he needs to get his head on straight!"

"You didn't have to hit him!" Ayame yelled back.

"Are you blind?" Koga yelled, "He may be your son, Ayame, but that doesn't mean you spoil him to death!"

Ayame growled, "Well, if that's the case, then I won't let you spoil your daughter either!" she yelled then turned her back.

Koga and Kouta blinked, "Daughter? AYAME WHAT DAUGHTER!" Koga ran out after his wife, "AYAME!"

"Something tells me you're getting a younger sister, Kouta," Renji said shocked.

"Lucky wolfs," Kagura said, "They can actually smell the gender of their pups, well, the mothers at least."

Shiori stirred causing everyone to turn. Shiori's eyes opened and they were now a very light brown color. Kouta moved over to her, "Shiori?" he asked.

Shiori blinked then smiled at Kouta. When she looked around she went wide eyed, "Mother's herbs?" she asked panicked.

"We got them," Renji said, "We got them and your safe."

Shiori sighed then turned her head slightly. Shiori screamed when she saw Kikyo. Kikyo winced, "Shiori…" Kikyo failed at saying anything and put her head down.

Shiori blinked. Suddenly, a piece of black hair fell in her face. Shiori held the piece of hair out so she could see it better, "I'm…human?" she asked.

Everyone nodded. Shiori turned to Kikyo, "Why don't you kill me now?" she asked.

Kikyo looked up, "Shiori…" Kikyo sighed, "For eight years, I've been controlled by an evil spirit of a demon. It was him who killed my family, my village, and I was barely able to save my sister, your mother. He's the one who put Kagome and Inuyasha like they are. I was able to push him out of my body just a few days ago…but, that doesn't fix anything…does it?"

Suikotsu put a hand on Kikyo's shoulder and looked at Shiori, "Shiori, Kikyo saved me from about 20 spider demons," he said, "And I personally saw the demon spirit try to take her body over again, but Kikyo has been shielded from the spirit ever entering her body again."

Kikyo looked at Shiori, "I'm sorry for all the pain I've cause you, your siblings, and your mot-" Kikyo was cut off when Shiori hugged her tightly.

Everyone was slightly shocked, "S-Shiori?" Kikyo asked.

Shiori smiled at Kikyo, "Kikyo said sorry," she said still smiling, "And…if mother can forgive Kikyo, then so can Shiori!"

Kikyo was shocked, "Your…your mother…" Kikyo couldn't talk.

Shiori nodded, "I know she does," she said, "Because mother's taught us that family loves each other, no matter what bad things we may do."

Kikyo started to tear up again and hugged her niece tightly, "Thank you," she said.

"That is one forgiving family," Renji said shocked.

"We should probably get you home," Suikotsu said, "Your siblings are probably worried sick."

"We all had to go back to Inutaisho's castle because we were attacked by spider demons," Shiori said, "Shippo saved Kirara, Kohaku, and Byakuya though."

Suikotsu rubbed his neck, "I'm afraid I don't know where that is," he said, "Do you know, Shiori?"

Shiori shook her head, "I just remember a lot of trees," she said.

"Magatsuhi just made me teleport there," Kikyo said, "I'm not sure how to get there, sorry."

"We do," Renji said gesturing to him and Kouta, "We could take you there."

"What? Renji, are you nuts!" Kouta yelled.

"Kouta…" Renji then got an idea, "So, you want to let Shiori travel, in the forest, with two humans, alone."

Kikyo was about to say something, but Renji sent her a motion to keep quiet. Shiori was confused, "You know as well as I do that the forest is dangerous at night, Kouta," Renji continued, "And Shiori has those bird demons after her…and the doctor and Kikyo have spider demons-"

Kouta muttered something with his head down, "What?" Renji asked smirking.

"I SAID I'LL GO!" Kouta yelled.

Renji chuckled and Shiori was still confused, "I'm confused," she stated.

Renji chuckled, "It's nothing," he said glancing at his friend who was blushing lightly.

"Shut up," Kouta said.

"I think Kouta-kun has a fever," Shiori said causing the wolf demon to blush redder.

Everyone, but Shiori and Kouta laughed, "SHUT UP!" Kouta yelled.

Suddenly, Ayame came back in, an angry look still on her face. Koga was quick to follow, "DANG IT WOMAN!" he yelled, "What the heck do you mean daughter?"

"What do you think baka?" Ayame yelled back, her arms crossed and hip cocked out slightly.

Koga blinked, "You…you're kidding, right?" he asked.

Ayame rolled her eyes, annoyed, "You really are a baka," she said then turned to the group, "Kouta! Do you have a fever?"

Kouta blushed harder and Renji laughed his butt off, "No, Lady Ayame," Renji laughed, "He just got really embarrassed."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Kouta yelled.

Ayame giggled slightly, "Aw, mom!" Kouta yelled, "Not you too!"

Ayame just giggled and Kouta looked away from everyone, "So…you're pregnant?" Koga asked.

Ayame sighed, "Was he this stupid when you were having Kouta?" Kagura asked.

"No…he fainted when I told him about Kouta," Ayame smirked at her husband.

"HEY!" Koga yelled, "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Oops," Ayame smirked.

Koga groaned, "We'll leave for the castle in the morning," Renji said, "I can carry everyone."

"I'd run," Kouta said, "But you can get us there faster."

"Wait, you're going?" Koga and Ayame asked in unison.

Kouta blushed brightly again, "D-does it really matter?" he asked, "Um, Shiori should be back to normal by morning right?"

Shiori nodded, "I turn back when the sun rises," she said.

"Good," was all Kouta said before he stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm going to bed."

Ayame watched her son leave then turned to a very confused Shiori. She smirked, "Now I get it…" she said.

"What?" Koga asked just as confused as Shiori.

Ayame sighed and dragged her husband out of the room, "You three can sleep here tonight," she said, completely ignoring her husband's complaints of pain, "Have a safe trip!"

"Ayame!" Koga yelled as they left the room.

Shiori giggled and Renji stood up, "We'll leave after Shiori turns back in the morning," he said, "Good night," he then left closing the door.

"Well, I guess we should get to bed," Suikotsu said placing the herbs in a small brown pouch.

Kikyo looked at Shiori, who had already drifted to sleep. Kikyo smiled softly, "Kagome…actually, forgives me?" she asked herself softly.

Suikotsu smiled and laid down by the fire as Kikyo laid the small girl down and then lay beside her. Within minutes, the entire castle was asleep.

**A/N And that's this chapter! Probably the shortest one, but eh… Please R&R after you read! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, still having some slight writer's block, so the next chapter may not be up tomorrow, but thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Breeluv: Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**Anya Primrose: *Sweat drops* I gave you a list of the couples…you should know them. Anyway…thanks.**

**EgyptianAssassin: Hey, I'm not a big fan of Kikyo either (Ask Anya…I kinda went a little…crazy when I found out Kikyo didn't died the second time…). Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Those three seem to be my only loyal reviewers lately…oh well! At least I'm getting reviews. On with the chapter! I don't own Inuyasha.**

"Lord Inutaisho!" a servant said rushing into the dining room, "Prince Kouta of the Eastern Lands has arrived!"

"What's with the panic?" Sesshomaru asked, "We knew he'd be coming with the doctor."

"The priestess who attacked the castle is with them!" the servant said.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru stood up, "Wait," Kouta said entering, "Let her explain."

"Shippo!" Shiori yelled running in.

"Shiori!" everyone yelled.

Shippo got out of his chair and hugged his sister tightly, "Thank heavens…" Izayoi said.

Suikotsu and Kikyo walked in with Renji in human form, "Renji?" Kirara stood up in shock.

"Kirara?" Renji asked.

Kirara ran to Renji and hugged him crying slightly, "I thought you died with the village," they said in unison, then laughed.

"Oh…so that's your so-called dead fiancé," Kouta said.

"Fiancé?" Kohaku, Soten, Byakuya, and Suikotsu asked shocked.

Kirara blushed, "Uh…yeah," she laughed nervously.

"Prince Kouta said to let you explain, priestess," Inutaisho said, "I'll allow it, only because Kouta has done so much for the Western Lands right now and is the son of Lord Koga of the Eastern Lands."

"That's a mouthful," Kouta stated taking a seat.

Suikotsu pushed Kikyo slightly and she gulped before starting to explain, "For eight years, I've been overshadowed by an evil demon spirit, Magatsuhi. He's the one who made me kill everyone. After Magatsuhi made me kill, well almost, my sister and your son for the second time, I had had enough and managed to throw him out of my body. Suikotsu found me shortly after I ran away from him. We found a priestess, Kaede, that put a spell on me that will shield me from ever being under Magatsuhi's control again," Kikyo looked at the kids, "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and your mother," she turned to the dog demon family, "And I'm sorry for anything I might have caused when I attacked your castle."

Inutaisho smiled and laughed happily which caused Kikyo to become confused, "Actually, without your attack," Inutaisho said, "I wouldn't have my grandchildren right now. You caused Kagura to go into labor."

Kikyo smiled lightly. Suddenly, all four of Kagome's children ran to Kikyo and hugged her laughing. Kikyo laughed lightly, "We have the herbs, Lord Inutaisho," Suikotsu said holding up the small pouch.

Now, everyone stood up, "Let's save mother and pa- Inuyasha," Shippo said happily.

All the kids literally ran to Inuyasha's room and the adults followed, slightly slower, but fast. Suikotsu handed Kirara the herb book, "Find the herb and tell me what to do," he instructed.

Kirara flipped through the pages, "It says to take the herbs by mouth then wait five seconds for them to take effect," Kirara read, "Note: this herb only works for three seconds."

"Anybody quick with their hands?" Byakuya asked.

"I am," Kikyo said, "You have to be to be able pull arrows out quickly."

"Makes sense," Sesshomaru said.

Suikotsu walked over to Kagome with Kikyo beside him, "Crush or not?" Suikotsu asked Kirara.

"Um…" Kirara looked in the book, "It says crush into tiny pieces over mouth."

Suikotsu nodded and pulled out one of the herbs and opened Kagome's mouth. Shiori bit her lip scared. Suikotsu crushed the herb over Kagome's mouth until it was in tiny pieces then let them fall once they saw Kagome swallow they started counting silently in their head. The minute Kikyo reached five in her head she had the arrow out of her sister by seven. Kagome moaned at eight seconds, but didn't wake up, "Kirara, Soten," Suikotsu said smiling, "Get my bandages out of my bag and wrap Kagome-san's wound."

Kirara and Soten nodded and hurried over to the doctor's bag while he and Kikyo moved onto Inuyasha and repeated the process perfectly. The only difference was once eight seconds came he shot awake, "What?" he asked looking around.

Kikyo broke the arrows causing Inuyasha to turned to her, but before he could say anything, his father spoke up, "Magatsuhi is no longer in control of Kikyo's body, son," he said, "She helped save your life."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo then nodded. He winced after he nodded, "Your arrows whack a punch," he said to Kikyo.

"Sorry…" Kikyo said.

Kirara came over to Inuyasha while Soten worked on the still unconscious Kagome, "And you are…" Inuyasha asked as the female cat demon removed his tops.

"I'm Kirara," she said, "The doctor who saved you is Doctor Suikotsu, the thunder demon wrapping Kagome-san's wound is Soten, the human demon slayer is Kohaku; who is also the younger brother of your servant Sango-san, and the moth demon is Byakuya. We took care of Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori after you and Kagome-san went into your shocked sleep."

Inuyasha blinked, "How long have we been out… 'cause I feel like I haven't eaten in days," he complained.

"It's been close to a week," Izayoi said walking up to her son smiling, "Give or take a few days."

"I'll have Miroku prepare a feast for you and Kagome, for when she wakes up," Inutaisho said smiling and walked out of the room.

"What's wolf prince doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouta glared, "Hey, I didn't want to come," he said, "But Renji, here, convinced me."

"Prince Kouta saved Shiori's life when she was taken by a phoenix bird demon and to the Eastern Mountains," Renji said.

Inuyasha looked at Kouta, who was looking anywhere, but Inuyasha, "That seems a bit out of character for ya, but thanks and I'm sure Kagome will thank ya too, once she wakes up," Inuyasha said.

Kouta muttered things and Kirara and Soten finished up wrapping Kagome and Inuyasha's wounds. The two girls stood up and Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori hugged Inuyasha tightly, "Whoa, okay," he said almost falling over, "Don't have my strength back yet."

The four kids didn't let go and Inuyasha sighed and patted them on the heads, "Just don't do this when Kagome wakes up," he said, "You may cause more harm than good."

The four children nodded and let Inuyasha go slowly. Suddenly, Kagome moaned again, but this time her eyes opened, "Huh?" she asked weakly.

"Mother!" the four children yelled and went to her bedside, but stopped themselves from jumping on her, like they did with Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked and sat up, "What happened?" she asked.

Kikyo hid behind Suikotsu, but Kagome saw her, "Kikyo?" she asked.

Kikyo closed her eyes and walked out, "Kikyo says sorry," Shiori said.

Kagome turned to her sister, "I…I was being controlled," Kikyo said, "For eight years…"

Kagome smiled, "I forgave you a long time ago, Kikyo," she said.

Kikyo stared at her sister in shock, "But, how, I mean, you didn't know…"

Kagome smiled, "We're family, Kikyo, we love each other no matter what bad things we do," she said.

"Told you," Shiori laughed.

Kikyo's eyes brimmed with tears, but then quickly wiped them away, "Thanks," she said.

Kagome nodded smiling, "I'm just glad to have my sister back," she said.

"Oh!" Rin said running to Suikotsu, "This is the doctor who saved you and Inuyasha with Kikyo's help."

Kagome chuckled, "I'm Doctor Suikotsu," Suikotsu said between chuckles, "And this is my little family. This is Kirara, Soten, Kohaku, and Byakuya. They stayed with your children while I went to get the herbs that saved you."

Shiori ran to Kouta and pulled him, "Oi," Kouta said as he was dragged.

Shiori smiled, "Kouta-kun saved me when I was taken by a bad bird demon," she said, "Oh, and Renji-kun too."

Kagome smiled at Kouta, "Thank you," she said.

Kouta looked away and nodded. Kagome looked at everybody, "Thanks," she said.

"I hope you learned that you can't run away from us," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Sorry," she said.

"Miroku has a feast set," Inutaisho said coming back into the room, "Inuyasha, help Kagome, she didn't have her full strength back before she ran off."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who blushed lightly, "Um, sorry," she said again.

"Is that the only words you know?" Inuyasha asked annoyed and stood up slowly.

Everyone headed towards the dining room while Inuyasha help Kagome out of the bed, "Thanks," she said.

Inuyasha continued to hold her until they reached the dining room. Inuyasha placed Kagome in a seat then sat down himself. It was silent as everyone ate. After everyone was full Kouta stood up, "Thanks for the meal, Lord Inutaisho," he said, "But Renji and I should be getting home-"

"Kouta," Renji said standing up with his hand intertwined with Kirara's, "I want to stay with Kirara."

Kouta turned to Renji in shock, but then closed his eyes and sighed, "Then how do you expect me to get back?" Kouta asked.

"I'll take you back in the morning," Renji said, "But then I'm coming back."

Kouta muttered things; "Fine…" he said and sat back down with his arms crossed.

Once everyone stood up to leave, Shiori grabbed Kouta's hand and drug him outside, "Oi!" Kouta yelled as he was dragged.

Inuyasha snickered, "He gets dragged by a seven year old hanyo," he said, "That's funny no matter how you look at it."

Kagome smiled, "I think it's cute," she said, "Why is Kouta-san like that?"

"We aren't sure," Inutaisho said, "We think it has to do with a girl he went to see every so often. She was human and she didn't fear him. But her village was attacked by something and she died."

Kagome's smiled faded, "Aw…" she said, but then smiled softly, "I think Shiori can open him back up. She has that unconscious talent."

"Well, I'm sure the Eastern Lands will be happy if that happens," Izayoi said, "We should all head to our rooms for bed."

Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up, but she told him she could walk on her own. Inuyasha let her walk without his help, but still stayed close to her so he could catch her if necessary. Meanwhile, Shiori pulled Kouta into the garden, "Why'd you bring me here?" he asked.

Shiori smiled at Kouta and picked three sunflowers from the garden. Kouta watched confused as she moved from sunflowers to yellow daisies, "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

Shiori smiled, "Picking flowers for mother," she said smiling.

"Okay…then why'd you drag me here?" Kouta asked.

"Because," Shiori said, "Kouta-kun's going to be a nii-san soon and I thought he'd like to pick flowers for his mother and his new sister."

Kouta blinked and Shiori just laughed at his confused face and continued to pick flowers. Kouta stared at Shiori as she picked the flowers and his mind wondered back to only a few years ago.

_ "Kouta-kun!" Enju smiled, "You've come to visit."_

_ Enju had auburn hair and bright orange eyes and wore a dirty red dress that came to her knees. Kouta smiled softly at Enju and entered her hut, "Well, you're fun to mess with," Kouta said as he sat down cross legged on the floor next to her._

_ Enju stuck her tongue, "Admit it," she smiled teasingly, "You missed me."_

_ "What? I'm the wolf demon prince of the Eastern Lands," Kouta said, "Why would I miss a little human like you?"_

_ Enju laughed, "What's with demons and their pride?" she asked._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about," Kouta said smirking._

_ "Kouta-kun…" Enju said softly causing said demon to worry, "I'm human right, which means I'll die before you."_

_ "Why are you bringing this up?" Kouta asked._

_ Enju closed her eyes, "When I do die, I don't want Kouta-kun to be unhappy," she said then opened her eyes and looked at Kouta, "Promise you won't let my death take away your happiness?"_

_ "You aren't dying anytime soon, Enju, you're only what? Seventeen?" Kouta asked._

_ Enju nodded, "Just, promise me Kouta-kun," she said._

_ Kouta sighed, "Alright, I promise," he said smiling softly._

"Kouta-kun?" Kouta shook his head quickly and looked at Shiori, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Kouta said, "Just, just got lost in a memory."

Shiori tilted her head and Kouta went back to his thoughts _it was the next day that Enju's village was attacked. I saw the birds, but I couldn't do anything to save her_, "Kouta-kun," Kouta shook his head again and saw a red and orange colored flower in front of him.

Kouta was taken aback by the flower _it looks like Enju_. Shiori gave the flower to Kouta and smiled, "A friend of mine said that if she were a flower she'd look like that," she said, "I met her about a month before mother found me. Like mother and Doctor Suikotsu, she didn't care what I was; she didn't even mind demons, but I only knew her for three days…she died when her village was attacked by mean birds," Kouta froze and looked at Shiori, "Actually, I think it was the same kind of bird that took me."

"What-what was your friend's name?" Kouta asked.

"Hm? Oh! Enju-chan!" Shiori said smiling, but it fell soon after.

Kouta was shocked _Shiori knew Enju_, "I was staying with Enju-chan the three days I knew her," she said, "I would go out and find food around the time the sun was high in the sky each day," _that's about the time I would come over…_, "When the village was attacked…Enju-chan knew it would be attacked," Kouta went wide eyed, "I don't know how she knew, but before the village was attacked she put me in a room and made it so I couldn't get out…" Shiori began to tear up, "Enju-chan protected me like mama and papa did and ended up like they did."

Kouta looked at the flower in his hand _Enju…knew the village was going to be attacked? She protected Shiori? Enju, you aren't making sense_, "Enju-chan was always smiling," Shiori said causing Kouta to look at her, "Kouta-kun looked sad, so, I thought Enju's Flower would cheer you up."

Kouta stared at Shiori for a few seconds before bending down slightly and hugging Shiori. Shiori blinked confused, "Kouta-kun?" she asked confused.

Kouta pulled away and smiled at Shiori, "Thanks," he said softly, "I don't know how you knew what to say…but you helped me."

Shiori tilted her head confused, but smiled anyway, "You going to pick flowers for you mother and little sister now?" she asked.

Kouta looked at the newly named Enju's Flower then looked at Shiori, "No," he said softly picking a pink flower and putting it behind her ear, "Because I'm not going back for a while. I'm going to make sure what Enju and your parents died for stays alive; you."

Shiori blinked, "You won't end up like them, will you?" she asked scared.

Kouta smirked, "I'm harder to kill then those three," he said.

Shiori still didn't look convinced, "Papa was also full demon," she said.

Kouta smiled sadly, "I promise, Shiori," he said.

Shiori brighten and hugged him, "Okay," she said.

"How about we go bring those flowers to you mother now?" Kouta asked.

"Mm!" Shiori said nodding happily.

Shiori grabbed Kouta's hand and they walked back into the castle. Unknown to them Inuyasha and Kagome were watching from a window with Renji. Renji smirked, "Well, couldn't hear anything, but Kouta willingly hugging someone has got to say something," Renji said then laughed.

Kagome smiled, "I knew she could change him," she said then turned to Inuyasha who had a protective look on his face, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome, "Are you okay? You looked like my dad when a boy tried to flirt with me or Kikyo."

Renji snickered quietly when Inuyasha turned away from her blushing, "Why would I have a face like that?" he asked, embarrassment clearly in his voice, "They're your kids…and why the heck are you laughing?"

Renji was now laughing on the floor holding his sides. Kagome looked at Renji with worry, "Should I get Kirara?" Shippo asked worried too.

"No," Renji said still chuckling slightly and standing up, "I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Kagome asked worried.

Renji nodded and went to leave, "I'm heading to bed, night," he said, but then stopped when he almost ran into Kouta and Shiori.

Shiori ran in laughing slightly, "Here mother," Shiori said smiling.

Kagome took the flowers smiling, "Thank you, Shiori," she said, "Now, get in bed; it's late."

Shiori nodded and climbed into her bed, "What?" Renji asked shocked, causing everyone to turn to him and the wolf prince, "What do you mean you aren't going back?"

"Do _you_ want to be around my mother when she's pregnant?" Kouta shot back.

"Uh, well, um, alright," Renji said then slowly left.

Kouta looked at Inuyasha who had a confused face on, "What? My mother's pregnant with my little sister, apparently, and I'd rather not be around her mood swings. Let dad handle those…" Kouta said.

"Okay…" Inuyasha said, "Did you tell my dad?"

"Duh…he said he'd send a message to dad in the morning," Kouta said, "I'm going to bed, ja ne."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other than at the kids, who were asleep now, "Whatever Shiori did…" Inuyasha said, "I'm not sure what to think of it."

Kagome giggled, "Inuyasha…you're sounding like an overprotective dad," she said.

"What?" Inuyasha squeaked slightly, then coughed and his voice was back to normal, "Why do you say that?"

Kagome giggled and pushed the inu hanyo towards his room, "Go to sleep, Inuyasha," she said smiling, "You don't have to protect us from everything…"

Inuyasha froze, "W-who s-said I was p-protecting ya?" he stuttered.

Kagome giggled again and headed for her bed, "Good night, Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha nodded and went into his room and closed the door. Once the door was closed Inuyasha blushed lightly, "Dang it," he said and walked over to the bed, "I'm not their dad, so why would I care what they do…"

Inuyasha then blew out the candle and went to bed.

**A/N Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this somewhat long chapter. Like I said, I may not have the next chapter up tomorrow, gomen… Please R&R, THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I've finally gotten over my Writer's Block! But I make no promises on the future…-_- Anyway, thanks to all my loyal readers! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Guest: ANYA?! IS THAT YOU?**

**EgyptianAssassin: *sweat drop* Um…there's some InuXKag cuteness in this, but Kanna won't be next; Kikyo will. Read the chapter to see. Kanna will happen, I promise! Actually if you read carefully, you'll be able to see. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Breeluv: Yep! Just you wait for upcoming chapters…lots of protectiveness. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kate: Thanks and I'm writing. Thanks for the review!**

**Okay, that everyone? Okay, sorry for the slight Writer's Block…anyway, enjoy this chapter! I don't own Inuyasha!**

"Lightning return!" Soten yelled.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled.

Kanna didn't say anything, but she had several mirrors surrounding her, Shiori was practicing keeping her barriers up, and Kagome and Kikyo were teaching Rin how to use a bow and arrow. Right now, everyone was trying to make sure the kids were trained enough so that Abi couldn't take them as easily as she did Shiori.

Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku were showing Saki and Sakura how to use the smallest sword the castle had. Miroku was also trying to see if one of his daughters had his spiritual powers. Saki and Sakura both had their mother's quick reflexes, but they tended to be afraid to use the swords. Inuyasha, Kouta, Renji, Kirara, Suikotsu, Byakuya, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Izayoi were all watching from the sidelines. Inuyasha and Kouta had their eyes on Kagome and Shiori, "These kids are fast learners," Izayoi said smiling.

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kouta said, slightly dazed.

Kirara giggled lightly and leaned into her fiancé, "Nani?" Kouta and Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing…" Renji said smirking at his best friend.

Kouta glared at his friend, "Shut up," he said and turned back to the kids training.

Hours later, everyone was eating lunch, "When did you kids get so good with your powers?" Kagome asked.

"Believe it or not," Byakuya said, "Shippo protected everyone, even Kohaku, Kirara, and me, and defeated spider demons that attacked us."

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to Shippo, who blushed, "Kanna and Shiori helped…" he tried.

"Don't be modest, Shippo," Kohaku said.

Shippo blushed harder and Kagome hugged her son, "I'm proud of you, Shippo," she said smiling.

Inuyasha even patted the boy on the head smirking. Shippo laughed and swatted Inuyasha's hand away. After lunch the kids had passed out from the training and having full bellies. Inuyasha took Shippo, Kagome took Rin, Kouta took Shiori, Byakuya took Soten, and Kohaku took Kanna to their respected rooms to sleep. Once Inuyasha and Kagome had Shippo and Rin in bed and Kouta and Kohaku left, Kagome sat on her bed and gestured for Inuyasha to sit beside her. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome on her bed, "I can't believe Shippo actually defeated an army of spider demons," Kagome said softly.

"Keh, runt has some fight in him, I guess," Inuyasha said glancing at the sleeping kids quickly.

Kagome smiled softly, "Inuyasha…how'd you get hit with Kikyo's arrow the second time?" she asked.

Inuyasha froze for a split second, "Keh," was all he said.

Kagome giggled lightly, "What were you doing in the forest anyway?" she asked.

"Looking for you and the runts…" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome smiled, "Were you that worried?" she asked.

"Keh! No way!" Inuyasha said, "Mom would just throw as fit if something happened to ya."

Kagome chuckled, "So…you weren't worried? Not even a tiny bit?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked away, "Maybe a little…" he said softly, not looking at her.

Kagome smiled, "You protected the kids…didn't you?" she asked.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said; his eyes still averted from the priestess.

Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha went wide eyed and turned to Kagome in shock, "Thanks," she said, "For protecting us."

Inuyasha blushed lightly and turned away. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder causing the hanyou to blush darker, but she couldn't see it because her eyes were closed in contentment. Soon Inuyasha could tell the priestess was asleep and laid her down on her bed to sleep. Once tucked in, Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kagome and the kids for a few seconds before heading to his own room.

* * *

"Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it," Inuyasha sang over and over again hitting his face with his pillow, "I don't understand that woman! Or women period! Was that flirting or not!" Inuyasha face planted into his pillow.

* * *

Unknown to Inuyasha, his parents and brother were watching the whole scene from them putting the kids to bed to his confusion with his pillow. They slowly left before they started talking, "That is one baka…" Sesshomaru said.

"Not really," Inutaisho said, "Women are very confusing," this earned him a slap in the back on the head from his wife, "Ow!"

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and left the two arguing adults alone. _Wonder how Lord Koga's doing with his pregnant wife…_

* * *

"KOGA!" Koga ran out of the dining room and speeded down the hallway with a, very, panicked look on his and muttering tons of curse words as he ran, "GET BACK HERE!" Ayame yelled running after the wolf demon she called a husband.

Kagura, with a twin in each arm, poked her head out the door just as the two wolf demons ran by, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FAT!"

"I didn't!" Koga yelled as he ran.

Kagura shook her head and closed her door back, "That prince is one luckily wolf…" she muttered.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Ayame yelled.

"I'm not!" Koga yelled, "Nah!" Koga picked up his pace, "Gain way!"

Several servants watched in amazement and some with amusement. Every sane man knows not to ever talk about your pregnant wife's weight; apparently, Koga was not very sane at the moment he opened his mouth, "YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Ayame yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Koga yelled.

"QUIT LYING!" Ayame yelled.

"Uh…I love you?" Koga tried.

"AIN'T GONNA WORK!" Ayame yelled then smiled sweetly, "But thank you though…"

"Dang mood swings…" Koga muttered as he continued to run for his life.

* * *

"Rin's very good at the bow and arrow," Suikotsu stated as Kikyo put away her weapons.

"Well, I guess," Kikyo said, "It must be natural because Kagome hasn't held a bow and arrow since the kids came…I remember that much when I saw her with them in the woods."

Suikotsu gestured for Kikyo to sit beside him; Kikyo did, "Kikyo, do you know why Magatsuhi was after Inuyasha; the first time?"

Kikyo put her fingers on her chin, "Ah…um…I know, but I just can't remember right now," Kikyo said trying to think.

"Don't hurt yourself," Suikotsu said taking her fingers away from her chin, "I was just wondering."

Kikyo blushed lightly and nodded, "I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually," Suikotsu said.

Kikyo nodded again, "I guess…" she said.

Suikotsu pulled Kikyo close to him, making her blush darken, "Kikyo," he said softly, "I know you still have plenty of guilt that you shouldn't have," Kikyo went to say something, but Suikotsu put a finger to her lips, "You shouldn't have any guilt, Kikyo. You couldn't control that Magatsuhi would take control of you…and you most certainly couldn't control what you did for eight years. You're as sweet and caring as you sister," Kikyo blushed, "And it's for that reason, Kikyo, that I want you to be wife."

Kikyo went wide eyed and pulled the doctor's finger away from her lips, "Nani?" she asked blushing.

Suikotsu pulled Kikyo closer and kissed her gently. Kikyo was shocked at first, but slowly relaxed and kissed the doctor back. About two seconds after Kikyo started to kiss back Suikotsu pulled away, "Can I take that as a yes?" he asked smiling.

Kikyo blushed, but nodded, and laid her head on the doctor's chest; her face still flushed. Suikotsu smiled at his new fiancé and took her long hair out of the loose ponytail and ran his fingers through it. Kikyo soon fell asleep and Suikotsu lie down on his bed and fell asleep with her.

* * *

"Dude!" Kouta yelled covering his eyes, "I get enough kissing with my parents around!"

Renji and Kirara pulled away; Kirara was blushing heavily and Renji was glaring at his friend, "Shut up," Renji said, "And deal with it because Kirara's staying with us now that Kagome-san's up."

Kouta sighed, "I know that…just no kissing when I'm in eyesight!" he yelled.

"Fine…but that goes double for me when you and Shiori get together," Renji smirked.

Kouta glared at his best friend, "Nani!" he yelled, "What makes you think…she's seven…"

"That's human years, Kouta…" Renji said, "And I ain't blind…I saw your little garden trip with her last night."

Kouta went wide eyed and blushed heavily, "SHUT UP!" Kouta yelled and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Kirara snickered, but stopped when Renji continued where they left off.

* * *

Kohaku and Sango were just sitting around their room with the twins sleeping, "So, how did you and Miroku-san meet, Sango?" Kohaku asked.

"We met here in the castle," Sango replied, "After the village was attacked, I found myself here. Lady Izayoi had found me unconscious about a mile from the castle. The last thing I remember was trying to save you from a burning hut. How we survived is still a mystery to me…"

Kohaku looked at Sango, who was polishing some silver, then at the sleeping twins. It was quiet for a while, "So, any special girls I should know about?" Sango smirked.

Kohaku went ridged and blushed lightly, "Sango…" Kohaku complained, "You sound like Kirara and Byakuya…"

Sango giggled, "I'm your older sister, it's my job to know things about your life," she said then smirked, "Is it Rin?"

Kohaku turned to Sango in shock and blushed, "How'd you…"

Sango smirked, "I know your expressions like the back of my hand, Kohaku," she said, "You didn't think I knew about you little crush on the girl in the village we saved once…"

"Girl?" Kohaku asked.

Sango shook her head, "It's nothing, you got over it pretty quick," she said, then smirked, "But Rin seems to be something different…"

"Stop it…" Kohaku said blushing, "I'm not even sure, okay."

Sango smiled, "Just don't let Prince Inuyasha know…" she said, "He already seems to dislike Prince Kouta more than usual because of his slight interest in Shiori."

Kohaku groaned, "…Aneue…" his eyes widened the minute the word left his mouth and Sango dropped a piece of silver, but it didn't break.

"What did you just call me?" Sango asked, hope clearly in her voice.

Kohaku was quiet and blinked a couple of times, "A-Aneue," he said looking at Sango.

Sango let tears fall and she hugged Kohaku, "You're remembering…" she said happily.

Kohaku smiled and hugged his now somewhat remembered sister back.

* * *

It was about an hour later when the kids woke up, but half the adults were still asleep. So, they decided to play outside with Kouta, Sango, Byakuya, and Kohaku watching them. All the kids were laughing as they chased or ran away whoever was 'it'. Right now, everyone was running from Rin. The four watching them play smiled slightly at their fun, "This is how it should always be," Sango said, "They're just kids."

"Well, until Magatsuhi is defeated, we're all in danger," Kohaku said, "Because we won't let him hurt them or their family."

Byakuya sighed, "What does the century old demon spirit want with them anyway?" he asked.

"I believe Kikyo would know," Kouta said, his eyes never once leaving Shiori.

"We should ask her when she gets up," Sango said.

"No need," a voice said.

"Prince Inuyasha," Sango said shocked.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, "It's a rather complicated story," he said, "But it mostly involves Kagome."

"Then why are they involved?" Kohaku asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "Don't tell the kids or Kagome," he said, "Got it? That means you too, wolf."

Kouta glared and turned back to Shiori, but was listening. Inuyasha then began to explain what happened when Kikyo attacked. When he finished everyone, even Kouta, was wide eyed, "Kagome…" Sango trailed off.

"Oh…dang…" Kohaku said.

Inuyasha nodded, "But not a word to them," he said, "I'll tell Kikyo to keep her mouth shut too because she most likely knows too."

Kagome came out rubbing her eyes, "What about Kikyo?" she asked tiredly.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked then smiled at the kids playing. She leaned on Inuyasha smiling. Inuyasha stiffened and blushed lightly. Sango chuckled lightly and Kouta smirked. Inuyasha glared at them, but that only stopped Sango. Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori soon spotted their parents and ran over to them, forgetting about the game. The four of them hugged them both laughing. Kagome smiled and even Inuyasha smiled slightly. Soten, Saki, and Sakura came over smiling. The twins sat in their mother's lap smiling and Soten sat beside Kohaku and Byakuya.

**A/N Well, sorry for the wait, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R all my loyal readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey! Glad I still have loyal readers! Hope you all enjoyed last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one too. Thanks to my three reviewers!**

**Breeluv: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**EgyptianAssassin: *Sweat drop* okay…well, thanks for the review.**

**Anya Primrose: Okay…**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I don't own Inuyasha! Please enjoy!**

Kanna's eyes snapped open and she gasped as she sat up. Kanna had her hand on her chest over her heart. Kanna looked around the room and saw her siblings sound asleep and Kagome sleeping soundly. Kanna got out of bed quietly and walked over to Kagome. She gulped then hurried into her father figure's room. Inuyasha sat up in shock when his door was opened quickly, "Kanna?" he asked still half asleep.

"I had bad vision," Kanna said softly.

Inuyasha was instantly awake. He patted the bed and Kanna ran over. Inuyasha lite the candle in his room then put Kanna in his lap, "What was the vision?" he asked.

Kanna closed her eyes and looked at Inuyasha, "Why didn't you tell us that mother was as powerful as Midoriko-sama?" she asked.

Inuyasha was shocked then sighed, "Runt, your mother doesn't know herself," he said, "If we tell her that Magatsuhi was after her from the beginning…how do you think she'll react?"

Kanna was quiet, "Kanna, tell me what the vision was," Inuyasha said, "If you figured that out from it…then I want to know."

Kanna closed her eyes tightly, "Kanna," Inuyasha said, "I want to protect all of you. If you tell me what you saw then I'll be able to do it better."

Kanna looked at Inuyasha and placed her head on his chest and nodded, "The bird lady came again," Kanna said.

"Bird lady…" Inuyasha whispered, "You mean Princess Abi?"

Kanna nodded, "I think Sango-san and Miroku-san called her that," she said, "She came and a floating ghost-like head floated behind her."

"Magatsuhi," Inuyasha growled.

Kanna closed her eyes, "I watched the battle from start to finish," she said, "Mother turned to Midoriko-sama near the beginning and fought side by side with Kikyo. Rin, Saki-chan, and Sakura-chan were knocked unconscious soon after mother turned into Midoriko-sama and Kohaku-kun protected them when the birds tried to take them. Kouta-sama had Shiori in his arms and Shiori had one of her barriers around them and Kouta-sama attacked birds that tried to get through the barrier. Shippo and Soten-chan kept the birds away from each other, but were having slight trouble at times. Byakuya-kun stood beside me as had held up a shield made from mirrors, but each time the birds attacked it got weaker. You fought off birds with Sesshomaru-sama and Inutaisho attacked Abi, but she easily sent him backwards or his attacks back at him. Everyone else was inside protecting the servants on the inside."

Inuyasha rubbed Kanna's back as she began to shake, "Kanna, how did the battle end?" Inuyasha asked.

Kanna shook her head, "Kohaku-kun was taken away with Rin, Shippo with Soten-chan, Shiori with Kouta-sama, and me with Byakuya-kun," she said sadly, "All in different directions."

Inuyasha gripped Kanna tightly, "Can we stop it?" he asked.

Kanna shook her head, "My dream visions always come true…" she cried into him.

Inuyasha growled, "Kanna," Inuyasha said, "Look at me," Kanna did so, "Tell me where each of you went, the directions. Once the battle's over, I'll find you all, I promise."

Kanna closed her eyes, "Shippo and Soten-chan towards the Northern Lands; Rin and Kohaku-kun towards the Eastern Lands; Kouta-sama and Shiori towards the western ocean; and me and Byakuya-kun were heading towards the Southern Lands," she said.

Inuyasha nodded, "Listen runt," he said, "I will find you all…but until I do, I'll have to trust that Kohaku, the wolf, Byakuya can protect you because I'm gonna go after Shippo and Soten first, understand?"

"I'm doomed…" Kanna stated.

Inuyasha snickered quickly, "Byakuya has a serious side, runt," he said, "I'm sure he'll bring it out while you two are in the Southern Lands."

Kanna nodded and placed her head back on Inuyasha's chest, "Can I stay here?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed, but nodded, "Sure, runt," he said and blew out the candle and laid down with Kanna, "I will bring you all back safely," Inuyasha whispered as Kanna drifted back to sleep.

"Thanks…father," Inuyasha stiffened, but Kanna was already back into dreamland.

Inuyasha closed his eyes _am I really like a father to these kids?_ This was his last thought before he fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast everyone chatted away happily, everyone but Kanna and Inuyasha, "Everything alright, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

"No," Inuyasha stated, "Kanna had a rather disturbing vision last night."

Everyone stopped talking, "What was it?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "There's nothing we can do to stop it," he said, "I've got a plan on what to do."

"Inuyasha's right," Kagome said, "Nothing can stop one of Kanna's dream visions."

Suddenly, the warning bell rang. Inuyasha stood up, "And…it begins," he stated.

Kanna gulped, but ran outside with everyone else. The minute Kagome ran outside she grabbed her head and gripped the door frame, "Mother?" Shippo asked worried.

Kagome's eyes turned to a different shade of brown and she was engulfed in a pink aura, "Kagome!" Kikyo said worried.

When the aura disappeared Midoriko stood there. Kikyo blinked then glared, "Magatsuhi…" she said.

Inuyasha and Kanna nodded, "And Princess Abi," Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, protect the gates," Inutaisho said, "Izayoi, Sango, Miroku-"

Rin, Saki, and Sakura were sent into the garden of trees and knocked unconscious by several phoenix bird demons, "Rin! Saki, Sakura!" Kohaku yelled running over to them.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru; GO!" Inutaisho yelled.

Kikyo and Midoriko readied arrows aiming at the bird demons, "Suikotsu! Get inside!" Kikyo yelled as she released the arrow in unison with Midoriko.

Shiori screamed when fire was shot towards her, "Shiori!" Kouta yelled and quickly grabbed the girl into his arms and ran away before the fire ball could hit them, but the explosion sent them flying.

Kouta shielded Shiori as they hit the ground. Shiori looked at Kouta, "Are you okay?" Kouta asked.

Shiori nodded and Kouta stood up, "Can you put a barrier around us?" he asked.

Shiori nodded and her hands began to glow purple and then spread around them. Kouta smirked and began attacking the birds that tried to get through the barrier, "Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Renji," Inutaisho said, "Protect Izayoi and the rest of the castle."

They nodded and Sango led her mistress inside quickly, but stayed for a few seconds, "Protect my daughters, Kohaku," she whispered and ran inside.

"Soten!" Shippo yelled using his fox fire on the bird demon behind her just as she turned.

Soten smiled at Shippo, "Thanks," she said and the two nine year olds stood back to back.

"Abi!" Inutaisho yelled when the woman arrived.

"Magatsuhi!" Kikyo and Midoriko yelled.

Kanna had a shield of mirrors shielding her and Byakuya, but wavered every time a bird hit it. Byakuya bent down to Kanna, "Kanna, if you can't hold it, then drop it," he said.

Kanna shook her head, "Time is set," she whispered.

Byakuya looked at Kanna then around at everyone, "You saw all this?" he asked.

Kanna nodded, "Father will hurt you if you don't do your job correctly," she whispered.

Byakuya was confused, but suddenly heard his friend yelled, "Kohaku!" he yelled as his friend was taken by a bird with Rin.

"Rin!" Kikyo yelled panicked.

Abi laughed. Suddenly, Shippo and Soten screamed as they were taken by a bird, "Nani!" Inutaisho yelled, "Ab-whoa!"

Abi shot a fire ball at Inutaisho. Kanna's shield suddenly cracked, "Ah!" Kanna yelled as she was blown back.

"Kanna!" Byakuya yelled and ran to her side, "Are you okay?"

Kanna held her head, but was suddenly taken with Byakuya by a bird, "Gah!" Byakuya yelled.

"Nani!" Kouta yelled, but was suddenly blown back.

"Ah!" Shiori yelled her barrier falling.

Kouta shielded Shiori and grunted as he hit the ground. Shiori looked at Kouta, "Kouta-kun?" she asked.

"I'm alright," he said.

A bird grabbed Shiori, "Ah!" Shiori yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Kouta yelled holding Shiori tighter.

What Kouta didn't expect was the bird being stronger, "Whoa!" he yelled as he was taken away with Shiori, "Oi!"

Midoriko went wide eyed, "No!" Kikyo yelled.

Magatsuhi laughed, "Now the miko will darken…" he said.

Midoriko glared, but before she could attack, Inuyasha beat her to it, "Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha yelled and diamonds pierced Abi and even Magatsuhi.

"Ah!" Abi and Magatsuhi yelled.

Magatsuhi glared at Inuyasha as he landed, "Fool! How were you able to pierce me?" he yelled.

"Dad!" Inuyasha yelled, "Tenseiga cuts things not from this world, right?"

Inutaisho looked at the sword on his hip and pulled it out, "Good thinking son!" Inutaisho yelled and used Tenseiga and sliced Magatsuhi.

"Ah!" Magatsuhi yelled, "Abi! Get me out of here!" he then over took Abi's body and she flew away.

Inuyasha growled, but quickly turned as Midoriko turned back to Kagome and she fainted, "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo was at her twin sister's side instantly. Kagome opened her eyes just as Inuyasha arrived at her side, "Inuyasha? Kikyo?" she asked then went wide eyed and sat up looking around, "Where are the kids?"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders, "Calm down," he said, "They were taken, but I know where they're each heading. I'll bring them back Kagome, but until then Kohaku, Byakuya, and the wolf are with Rin, Kanna, and Shiori. I'm going after Shippo and Soten now. I will bring them back, Kagome."

Kagome had tears in her eyes, "I'm coming too," she said, "They're my kids."

Inuyasha sighed and picked Kagome up bridal style, "I don't have time to argue," he stated and headed for the Northern Lands.

_With Soten and Shippo…_

Soten and Shippo struggled in the bird's hold. Shippo glared and was surrounded by green-blue fire, "Fox Fire!" he yelled.

The bird squawked in pain and released Shippo and Soten. Soten screamed and covered her eyes as they fell towards the Northern Lands forest. Shippo grabbed Soten and held her close to him. He pulled a leaf from him and it grew in size. Both Shippo and Soten sat on the leaf as the wind drifted them down slowly towards the forest below. Soten was holding onto Shippo tightly and breathing heavily. Soten buried her head into Shippo, "Arigato…" she said softly as the Leaf Riding spell ended and they landed safely on the ground.

Shippo nodded and Soten pulled away from him, "Where are we?" Shippo asked.

Soten looked around, "I-I don't know, but all this seems vaguely familiar," she said, "But then again…it is a forest."

Shippo sighed, "Then we should try and find a landmark or something that could tell us where we are," he said, "Let's get moving before we lose light," Shippo held out his hand for Soten to take.

Soten looked at Shippo confused, "So we don't get separated," he explained smiling.

Soten nodded and grabbed Shippo's hand and they started walking.

_Kohaku and Rin…_

Rin moaned and opened her eyes only to scream when she saw that she was up in the air, "Rin," Rin turned at her name and saw Kohaku try to reach his kusarigama on his back, but the bird had him held where he couldn't reach it, "Are you okay?"

Rin shook her head wildly. Kohaku continued to try and reach for his weapon, "Come on…" he muttered reaching, but didn't get anywhere, "Dang it…"

"Dance of Blades!" the bird was destroyed and blood covered the two and they fell.

"Ah!" they yelled.

Suddenly, Kagura arrived, flying on a feather, "Rin!" she yelled and flew the feather so Rin and Kohaku landed on it, "Rin, are you alright?"

"Kagura-san!" Rin said panicked, but happily.

"Arigato," Kohaku said, "I couldn't reach my kusarigama."

Kagura nodded, "What happened?" she asked as she flew back towards the castle.

"Princess Abi has teamed up with Magatsuhi," Kohaku said, "They attacked the Western Castle and one of the birds carried us away. I'm not sure what happened to the others."

Kagura landed in the castle and put the now shrunken feather back in her hair, "Well, you two should be safe here for now," Kagura said, "What's your name boy?"

"Kohaku, I'm the younger brother of Sango," Kohaku said, "Though I don't remember much about my life before the attack."

"Sango? Really now?" Kagura smiled, "I'll let Lord Koga know what's happened."

"KOGA!" Ayame yelled, "YOU BAKA! DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!"

Kagura sighed, "…or later…" she said, "Lord Koga apparently is not good with pregnancy."

Koga and Ayame came running out, "Ayame!" Koga yelled, "I didn't even say anything!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Ayame yelled.

"Nani?" Koga yelled and ran back into the castle.

Kohaku blinked, "How long will Lady Ayame be pregnant?" he asked.

Kagura hummed, "Mm…well, it's different depending on how you mate," Kagura said as they entered the front door, "If a demon mates with the some species of demon, like Lord Koga and Lady Ayame, then it'll be…oh, about a month maybe two. But if it's with different species, like me and Sesshomaru, then we're pregnant for the same amount of time as humans; nine months."

"Ah…how long as Lady Ayame been pregnant?" Rin asked.

"She has about three more weeks before it's month," Kagura said, "I have to check on Rei and Kazuhiko. When the wolfs are done chasing themselves just tell them who you are Rin then explain what happened, or what you know."

Rin and Kohaku nodded and Kagura left down the hall. Kohaku looked at Rin, "Are you alright now?" he asked.

Rin nodded, "I just don't do heights very well," she said smiling.

Kohaku smiled and nodded, "Glad to know you're safe," he said.

Rin smiled brightly.

_Kanna and Byakuya…_

Byakuya and Kanna struggled in the bird demon's claws. Byakuya's eyes flashed red, "Kanna, be prepared," was all he said.

Kanna was confused until Byakuya sent acid silk at the bird wrapping it in a cocoon, but the bird dropped them before the cocoon reached its claws, "Ah!" Kanna yelled as they fell.

Byakuya grabbed Kanna and his eyes flashed red again and he turned into his true moth form and gently flew down to the ground of a clearing. He set Kanna down and she fell on her hands and knees. Byakuya turned back into his human form and bent down to Kanna, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kanna nodded, "I knew how the battle would end," Kanna whispered, "But I did not see the falling part."

"I'm taking that as a 'yes, but I'm in shock from falling'," Byakuya said.

Kanna sat up, "Where are we?" Byakuya asked looking around.

"The Southern Lands," Kanna whispered.

"Ah…sometimes that future-seeing power of yours comes in handy," Byakuya said helping Kanna up, "So, if we're towards the south…then to get back to the west…we should head that direction," he pointed.

Kanna looked at Byakuya, "You sure?" she asked.

Byakuya nodded, "I'm a moth…I know my directions," he said and grabbed Kanna's hand, "Let's get moving."

Kanna nodded. Unknown to them, they were being watched by a pair of red eyes. A low chuckle was heard, "Future-seeing huh?" the female voice said, "I should go tell my sisters and brother."

With that, a flash of red and orange light surrounded a small part of the clearing.

_Kouta and Shiori…_

"Oi!" Kouta yelled as he noticed the ocean, "What are you planning on doing? Drowning us?"

The bird squawked and dropped them. Shiori screamed her head off and Kouta cursed in his head and held Shiori close to him and shielded her head with his arms as they went in head first into the ocean. Shiori covered her mouth and nose to prevent any more water from getting in. Kouta kicked his legs hard once sending him and Shiori over half way to the surface. Kouta swam quickly to surface of the water until they both gasped for air as they broke surface. Shiori coughed heavily and was breathing just as heavily. Once Kouta caught his own breath he asked, "Are you okay?"

Shiori nodded and they both kicked their legs and moved their arms to keep themselves afloat, "What do we do now?" Shiori asked.

Kouta looked around, "I see an island," he said, "But it's a good swim away. Do you think you can make it?"

"I can try," Shiori said.

Kouta nodded, "If you start to get tired, climb on my back," he said.

Shiori nodded and they began swimming towards the island. After about 30 minutes, the two tiredly arrived on the beach of the island. Shiori was breathing heavily and clasped on the sand and Kouta was slightly out of breath and just sat next to Shiori, "You did good," he said.

Shiori nodded and smiled. Kouta stood up and picked Shiori up, "Let's go see if we can find something to make a shelter with," he said.

Shiori nodded and Kouta walked into the small forest of the small island. They weren't even three minutes into walking when they spotted a small village, "N-nani?" Kouta said shocked.

Suddenly, a wolf demon female walked out of a hut smiling. Kouta blinked; this wolf demon looked like his mother, only younger…maybe 12 in human years and had black highlights in her hair. She even wore the same outfit as his mother, "Hello, Prince Kouta…" the woman said.

Kouta took a step back, "Who are you? And why the heck do you look like a younger version of my mother?" he stated.

The girl giggled, "My name is Akari," she said, "And why would I know why I look like your mother?"

Kouta still didn't look happy. Suddenly, a small wolf demon hanyou came running out. Kouta blinked. This hanyou was also female and looked to be only 5 in human years. She had the same color hair has Kouta and his mother, but she had dark, dark purple eyes and tanned skin. She red furred wolf ears on top of her head and wore a white furred dress that came to her knees, "Auntie Akari!" she yelled, "Who are they?"

Akari smiled, "Kaya, meet Prince Kouta of the Eastern Lands and Shiori," she said.

Kouta growled lowly, "I ask one more time…how do you know who we are?" he asked.

Akari smiled, her emerald green eyes staring into his blue ones, "We know because we have yet to be born or have passed on," she said.

"Nani?" Shiori asked.

"You are on a nonexistent island," Akria said, "But you may stay here until you are needed back."

"You aren't making any sense!" Kouta yelled, "Who are you?"

Akria looked at Kouta, "I am your unborn sister," she said.

Kouta went wide eyed, "N-nani?" he asked.

"While I'm still unborn I take the form of this age of my soon to be life," Akria said, "Same with Kaya here, but…I'll let you two figure her out on your own," she smirked.

"This is impossible," Kouta said, "My sister…I mean…" Kouta shook his head.

Suddenly, two more figures came out of a hut together. Shiori gasped, "M-mama…papa?" she asked tears coming forth.

"Shiori…" they said in unison.

Shiori jumped out of Kouta's arms and ran to her parents, "Shiori!" Kouta yelled and went to grab her, but stopped when they hugged.

Shiori was crying heavily and her parents held her tight, "Shiori…" they said again.

Kouta turned to his so-called not born yet sister, "I'm not getting this, what kind of spell is this," Kouta yelled.

Akria smiled, "They never believe at first," she muttered then moved out of the way of a hut, "Maybe this will change your mind…"

"What are you talking about you crazy…" Kouta trailed off when a human girl walked out of the hut, "E-Enju?"

Enju smiled softly, "Kouta-kun…" she whispered.

**A/N Well, that's this chapter! Please R&R! I'd really like some feed back… **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay, so last chapter wasn't that good…I only got two reviews; one of which was from Anya. Okay, well, hopefully this chapter will be better. Thanks to Anya and Breeluv for reviewing! And sorry for the late update…my laptop is being very stupid…-_-'' I don't own Inuyasha!**

Shippo and Soten walked in the forest as the sun began to set. Shippo stopped walking, "We should stop here," he said, "We're losing light."

Soten nodded and looked around, "You don't think that the bird will come after us again, do you?" she asked.

"It's possible," Shippo said, "But I think it'll have a hard time because of all the trees."

Soten smiled and nodded. Shippo grabbed two arm fulls of wood and lite them with his fox fire. Shippo and Soten sat around the fire eating some barriers they found, "If we knew where we were we may be able to find someone who could help us," Shippo said.

Soten nodded, "Maybe…" she said, "We're demons, remember?"

Shippo sighed, "Yeah…I remember," he said.

Soten looked around, "I still feel like I've been here before…" she said softly.

Shippo placed his hand on Soten's and smiled, "You may have run into this forest when you ran way," he said softly.

Soten nodded, "That must be it," she said.

Suddenly, lightning and thunder came down in front of them, "Wah!" they yelled jumping away.

Suddenly, two thunder demons came down and Soten and Shippo gasped and backed away, "Nii-sans…" Soten whispered in fear.

Shippo gulped in fear, "Soten?" Hiten asked, "Is that you?"

"Sister!" Manten said happily.

Soten closed her eyes and hid behind Shippo. The Thunder Brothers were confused, but then went wide eyed, "You!" Hiten yelled at Shippo, "You've turned our sister against us!"

Shippo shook his head, "No…" he said in fear.

"What spell have you used on our little sister?" Manten cried.

"I-I can't…use…" Shippo was shaking in fear, but stayed in front of Soten.

Hiten put the blade of his Raigekijin to Shippo's neck. Shippo gulped loudly and Soten whimpered, "Stop!" she yelled tears flowing, "Don't hurt Shippo!"

Hiten and Manten turned to their sister, "What has he done to you, Soten," Hiten asked, "Why do you fear us?"

Soten looked at her brothers with tears in her eyes, "You…you both…murder!" she yelled, "You killed for no reason! You killed Shippo's parents! Shippo didn't do anything to me…I ran away!"

Hiten and Manten were shocked, "Soten…we killed for our own reasons," Hiten said, "They were all planning on attacking the Northern Lands."

"My parents did no such thing!" Shippo yelled, "Why'd you kill my mama and papa?"

"I don't remember killing any raccoon dogs…" Manten stated thinking.

"I'm a fox!" Shippo yelled.

"Oh!" Hiten said, "Now I remember them…we got word that they were planning on killing Soten."

"What!" Shippo yelled, "My parents wouldn't! Mama and papa cared for all demons and even humans! They would never…" Shippo had angry tears in his eyes.

"Well, whatever," Hiten said, "Soten, we're going home."

Shippo stood in front of Soten glaring, "You aren't taking her anywhere…" Shippo said dangerously.

Soten looked at Shippo, "Give us our sister," Manten said, "We've looked all over our kingdom for her."

"Kingdom?" Shippo whispered.

"The Northern Lands belong to the thunder demons," Hiten said pointing the blade of his Raigekijin at Shippo again as a warning, "Now, return our sister, the princess."

Soten gripped Shippo's shirt, "Stop!" Soten yelled, "I don't wanna go back! I wanna stay with Shippo!"

Hiten growled, "Sister, he has you under a spell," he said, "You are the Princess of the Northern Lands, remember?"

"I remember just fine!" Soten yelled, "But unlike you two, Shippo protects me!"

"We protect you!" Manten yelled.

"No! You kill!" Soten yelled, "You murder! That's why everyone fears the Northern Lands!"

"Fear is good," Manten said.

"No, no it's not!" Soten yelled, "We're all that's left of the thunder demons! Why must you hurt people?"

"We only hurt those that we believe to hurt us!" Hiten yelled and threw Shippo away from Soten, "What have you filled in her head?"

"Shippo!" Soten yelled and went to run to him, but Hiten grabbed her, "No! Let me go! Shippo! Shippo!"

Shippo shook his head quickly and glared at the brothers, "Let her go!" he stood up, "She doesn't want to go with you!"

Soten was crying, "Because you put a spell on her!" Manton yelled.

Hiten looked at his sister, "We'll bring you back to normal," he said.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Soten yelled, "Lightning return!"

Hiten yelped as he was shocked with lightning. Soten fell to the ground, but was quickly back on her feet and ran to Shippo crying into him. Shippo held her protectively and glared at the Northern Land Princes. Hiten watched with slight shocked then glared, "Now I understand…" he said, "You put her under a love spell!"

Shippo went wide eyed, "What?" he yelled/squeaked.

"You're finishing your parents work, but with your own dirty little twist!" Hiten yelled.

"Wha-I'm only 99!" Shippo yelled, "What makes you think-are you still saying my parents wanted to kill…" Shippo growled and his fox fire surrounded him and Soten, "Soten is more fit to take the throne then you two will ever be put together! You two only think that people want to kill you; Soten trusts others. You kill and murder; Soten heals and cares! Soten is nothing like you and never will be! I won't let you hurt her anymore! Fox Fire Blaze!"

A massive blue-green fire arose from Shippo, but unlike his normal fox fire attack, which hardly burns someone, this fire changed from blue-green to red, orange, and yellow as it rose to the sky and headed for the Thunder Brothers, "Nani!" Hiten and Manten yelled flying up and dodging the attack.

Soten blinked and looked at Shippo who was still glaring at the brothers. Shippo's fox fire still surrounded the two and he held Soten, growling lowly. Soten looked at her brothers, who were in shock, "W-what was that?!" Manten cried.

Hiten looked at Shippo and his sister, "You seem to be a very powerful fox demon…" he said then smirked, "We may have to take control of your power."

Soten gasped, "No, leave Shippo alone!" she yelled.

"We'll also break you of that love spell, sister," Manten said.

Soten began to cry, "Just stop it!" she yelled, "Please!"

Manton shot a fire ball at Shippo and he was sent backwards and into a tree, "Shippo!" Soten yelled then began to cry when Shippo didn't move to get up, "Shippo!"

Hiten grabbed his sister, "Brother, grab the raccoon dog," he said.

Soten struggled, "He's a fox!" she yelled, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Manten grabbed the unconscious Shippo, "Don't worry Soten, we'll break you of his love spell," Hiten said to his sister.

"I'm not under a spell you bakas!" Soten yelled as they began flying towards the Northern Land castle, "Let me go! You'll regret this when he finds out what you did to Shippo!"

"Who?" Hiten asked laughing.

Soten glared, "Shippo's new family will hurt you if you hurt us!" she yelled, "Even though I hate what you've done, you're my brothers! Put us down or you'll get hurt!"

Hiten laughed, "No raccoon dog can hurt us, sister," he said, "Now be quiet, we'll have you back to normal the minute we're home."

Soten struggled in vain, "He won't hesitant!" she yelled, "He'll kill you if you hurt Shippo!"

"I don't know who this 'he' is, but you don't have to worry sister dear," Hiten said.

Soten finally stopped struggling and looked at Shippo unconscious in Manten's arms _Shippo…_

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Shippo and Soten's make-shift camp about ten minutes later when very little light was left. Kagome ran her hand over the lightning strike mark on the ground, "Inuyasha…what's this?" she asked.

Inuyasha came over then sniffed the air, "Thunder demons…" he said, "I forgot they had the Northern Lands."

Kagome stood up, "Soten's a thunder demon, right," she said, "So they wouldn't hurt them, right?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "There are only three thunder demons remaining; Soten is one of them and her two brothers…" he said.

Kagome's hand went to her mouth, "But they wouldn't hurt their sister, right?" Kagome asked.

"No," Inuyasha said, "That much I'm sure of, but they were the ones to kill Shippo's parents. However their twisted mind works, I know for a fact that Shippo's in danger."

Kagome stood up, "Can you find them?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and bent down so Kagome could get on his back, "I got both runts and the brothers' scents," he said and Kagome climbed on his back, "But the weird thing is…I also smell Shippo's fox fire, but it's different."

Kagome was confused, but ignored it for the time being, "We'll figure it out later," she said, "Let find Shippo and Soten."

Inuyasha nodded and speeded through the forest. Kagome gripped Inuyasha tightly _please be okay…_

* * *

Hiten entered Soten's old room and set her down and closed the door, "Where's Shippo!" she yelled at him.

"Manten's taking him to the dungeon for now," Hiten said.

Soten went wide eyed, "No!" she yelled, "I want Shippo here!"

Hiten lifted his sister's chin so she was looking at him, "The longer you're away from him the more likely the spell will wear off," he said smiling.

Soten jerked her chin away, "I'm not under a stupid love spell!" she yelled backing away, "Shippo can't even transform correctly most of the time yet…how could he put me under a spell?"

Hiten raised an eyebrow, "Did you not see the power he showed, Soten?" he asked.

Soten clinched her hands into fists, "He was protecting me!" she yelled, "Shippo acts different when he's protecting me or his younger sisters…" Soten trailed off beginning to cry again, "Just let him go…he'll kill you if he finds out what you did…"

Hiten walked over to his sister, "You have nothing to fear anymore…Soten," he said, "Whoever this 'he' is and the raccoon dog have no control over you anymore," Soten heard her door open and close, indicating her brother left her alone in the room.

Soten ran to her door, but found it locked. Soten slid down the door with her hands in fists, "Inuyasha-sama will kill you…" she whispered tears still falling, "I don't want to be the last of my race…Shippo…"

* * *

Shippo slowly opened his eyes and found himself in an unknown room. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, "Soten!" he yelled, "Soten!"

"Your spell on our sister ends here, raccoon dog," Hiten said coming down the stairs with his brother.

"I'm not a-are you two seriously still on that spell thing!?" Shippo yelled, "I wouldn't hurt Soten if my life depended on it!"

Hiten glared at Shippo, "What spell did you put on our sister?" he said angrily.

"I can't even do transformations correctly!" Shippo yelled, "What makes you think I could cast spells?!"

"Please!" Manten yelled, "You showed great power with the Fox Fire…Blaze…thing!"

"My brother's right," Hiten said, "If you don't tell us what spell you used…then we'll just force you to."

Shippo's brow frowned in confusion, "Fox Fire…Blaze?" he asked, "What are you two bakas talking about? I can barely control my fox fire!"

"Stop lying," Hiten hit the bars causing Shippo to jump and yelp, "Now tell us what you did to our sister!"

"Nothing!" Shippo yelled, "If anything, I've helped her! She would've been a spider demon's dinner if I wasn't there!"

"Lies!" Manten yelled.

"I'm not lying!" Shippo yelled, "Where's Soten!"

Hiten opened the cell quickly and walked in anger on his face. Shippo whimpered and backed away from the oldest thunder demon. Shippo hit the back wall, but before he could even say his pain, Hiten grabbed the fox demon by the collar of his shirt. Hiten glared at him, "Then we do this the hard way…" he growled his eyes flashing a darker red.

Shippo yelled and struggled tears coming forth, "No!" he yelled, "I didn't do anything to her!"

Hiten and Manten walked back upstairs with Shippo screaming the whole way, "Let me go!" he yelled, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Shippo!" Shippo heard Soten yelled from behind a door, "Shippo!"

"Soten!" Shippo yelled, but was suddenly thrown into another room, "Ow," he groaned as he hit the floor.

Hiten had his Raigekijin blade against Shippo's neck, "Start talking," he growled.

Shippo gulped, "I've told you all I know," he said, "I haven't done anything to Soten. I wouldn't dream of hurting her!"

Hiten glared, "I will use this," he threatened.

Shippo whimpered and began to tear up. Hiten growled and threw Shippo into a wall. Shippo cried out in pain, "Shippo!" Soten's cry was heard, "Nii-san, stop it! He'll kill you! He'll kill you!"

"Shut up, Soten!" Hiten yelled, "Manten, finished him."

Manten smiled, "With pleasure brother," he said and began to charge the power from his mouth.

Shippo whimpered and tears began to fall fast, "Papa!" he yelled.

"Sankon Tesso!" Manten yelled in pain and his attack cancelled.

Hiten turned in shock and went wide eyed when he saw Inuyasha growling loudly and glaring, "You…have a death wish…" Inuyasha growled.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled running to her son.

"Mother!" Shippo yelled grabbing Kagome and crying heavily.

Kagome held Shippo tightly, "Shippo, Shippo, oh thank heavens," she said.

Kagome and Shippo turned when they heard the Thunder Brothers yelp and a slam, "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running over to him and grabbing his arm, "Inuyasha, don't kill them."

"What? Why not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just don't," Kagome said gently, "Whatever their reasons are, I'm sure it's not as bad as we think."

Inuyasha growled, but let the brothers go. Suddenly, they heard a door crack. Shippo and everyone turned and Soten ran in, "Shippo!" she yelled and hugged him tightly crying.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the two kids held each other. Inuyasha turned to the two thunder demon brothers, "Think this as a warning…" he growled, "You come anywhere near them again…and you'll be in the underworld faster than you can even blink…understand?"

Hiten found his voice, "You can't take our sister," he stated, "She's the Princess of the Northern Lands."

Kagome stopped Inuyasha from talking anymore and walked up to Hiten and Manten, "I promise no harm will come to your sister," she said gently smiling, "The Western Lands and even the Eastern Lands won't allow her to get hurt. Your sister is in safe hands with us."

Hiten and Manten were shocked at Kagome's gentleness. Hiten stood up and Inuyasha readied himself to grab Kagome if necessary. Hiten turned to his sister and Shippo, who were watching with slight fear and worry. Hiten closed his eyes, "We will allow Soten to stay with your group on one condition," he stated and pointed to Shippo, "He's not to leave our sister's side."

Shippo blinked and Inuyasha and Kagome turned to Shippo in confusion then back to Hiten for an explanation. Hiten closed his eyes, "The boy is very powerful," he stated, "But apparently he has yet to realize it unless someone he cares for is in danger. It's for that reason only that we'll allow Soten to stay with you."

Shippo blinked and Inuyasha turned to Shippo while Kagome answered Hiten's condition, "Shippo won't let anything happen to Soten," she said smiling softly.

Hiten nodded and turned to his sister before walking away with his brother. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to Shippo and Soten, "You okay runts?" Inuyasha asked.

Soten and Shippo nodded, "What was he talking about, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"I-I'm not sure…" Shippo said, "I don't remember much after yelling at them, but they said something about me doing an attack called Fox Fire Blaze…"

"I saw it," Soten said causing the three of them to turn to her, "Shippo's fox fire acted as a shield from the heat, but it went towards the sky and turned into red, orange, and yellow colored fire and I could actually feel the heat…it wasn't a defense spell like fox fire…it was a very powerful attack."

Shippo blinked, "I…don't remember that…" he said.

Inuyasha stared at Shippo and hummed softly, "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nothing…just a crazy thought," he said distantly, "We should get these two back to the castle and search for the others."

"What?" Shippo asked.

"Kanna, Byakuya, Rin, Kohaku, the wolf, and Shiori were also taken," Inuyasha said, "We'll have to make a camp for tonight, but we should reach the castle before the sun's high in the sky if I carry the three of you."

The four left the castle and walked about a mile before setting up a camp. Shippo and Soten were asleep before Kagome and Inuyasha got a fire started. Once the fire was going Kagome stared at Inuyasha, who looked lost in thought, "Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha blinked and turned to Kagome, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed and didn't say anything "Is it that 'crazy thought'?" Kagome asked scooting closer to him.

Inuyasha nodded, not noticing that Kagome moved, "It's…well, starting to make sense…" he said.

"Mind enlightening me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "Do you know what the most powerful demons are?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "Daiyokai," she said, "Your father and brother are one's correct?"

Inuyasha nodded his eyes halfway opened now, "Well…I think Shippo may be a Kitsune Daiyokai," he stated.

Kagome went wide eyed and turned to her sleeping son then back to Inuyasha, "Nani…" she whispered in shock.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Gomen! I got busy this week…and I'm having trouble thinking of a power for Shiori…ANYWAY! Thanks for staying tuned!**

**Anya: Ooooops…**

**Guest: Okay, thanks for the review!**

**Agent Valkyrie: Thanks and thanks for the review!**

**Pix - Cronos Number XIIII: Yeah…wait till *Anya covers mouth with duct tape and glares* Anya: She'd thank you for the review if I would let her take the tape off.**

***Takes tape off and glares at Anya* Okay, well thanks to everyone who reviewed…even Anya…(Kidding!) I don't own Inuyasha!**

"A…Daiyokai?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "It makes sense, Kagome," he said, "Daiyokai are extremely powerful and fox demons aren't usually more than tricksters."

Kagome put a hand over her mouth in a worried fashion and turned to Shippo, "But…how?" she asked, "His parents couldn't have been Daiyokai because the Thunder Brothers killed them easily."

"There hasn't been any Kitsune Daiyokai before, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "All demon species have a Daiyokai at some point; Inu Yokai just happened to be the first, then other species followed. Shippo could very well be the first of the Kitsune Daiyokai race."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Well, what do we do?" she asked.

Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome's shoulders, "Don't worry, I'll tell my dad and Sesshomaru what I think and they start his training to control his powers," he said, "Daiyokai's powers don't usually come in until their 100th birthday…which should be soon for him, right?"

"I believe so," Kagome said, "So where are we heading next?"

"I don't think we have to worry about Rin and Kohaku because they're in the Eastern Lands," Inuyasha said, "So, hopefully, Koga's found them."

Kagome nodded, "When we get to the castle, I'll tell dad that the wolf and Shiori are in the western ocean and about Rin and Kohaku and we'll go to the Southern Lands and find Byakuya and Kanna," Inuyasha finished.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha stiffened at that, "You're really sweet, Inuyasha," she said and yawned, "Maybe the kids have the right idea…" Kagome was asleep after she said the last word of her sentence.

Inuyasha blinked, but smiled lightly at Kagome's sleeping face. He laid Kagome down on the ground and covered her with his Robe of the Fire Rat. He then looked at Shippo and Soten, who were snuggled close to each other. Inuyasha looked at sky for only a second then closed his eyes and listened to the surrounding area. His eyes opened when he heard no danger and looked at Kagome and the kids, "Where is my life heading?" he asked himself before he lie down beside Kagome and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Kanna opened her eyes the next morning only to not find herself where she fell asleep. She gasped quietly and sat up. She was in a room in a palace; that much she could tell. She looked at herself and saw that she was in a long white silk night gown, "Where…am I?" she said softly.

Suddenly, a panther demon with long red hair and dark green eyes entered and bowed. She wore a pink Kimono and had white flowers in her hair, "Good morning, Lady Kanna…" she said smiling.

_Eh?_ Kanna wondered, "W-who are you?" Kanna asked softly.

The panther demon walked up, "I see the moth demon's spell has yet to wear off, Lady Kanna…" she said, "My name is Shunran; one of your humble servants…"

"Moth demon…Byakuya!" Kanna said loudly for her, "Where is he?"

Shunran placed her hands on either side of Kanna's head and smirked lightly, "The moth demon is far away from you, my lady," cherry blossoms began to fly around Kanna and her black eyes began to turn to a light grey, "You're safe back in your palace…"

Kanna moaned and her eyes blinked back to black, "My…palace…but mother…"

The cherry blossoms became double in numbers and Kanna's eyes turned back to grey, "All a trick, my lady," Shunran whispered, "Are you remembering now? The moth demon tricked you…put you under his spell in hope of controlling your future-seeing ability…"

Kanna moaned, "I…remember…" she said softly.

Shunran smirked wickedly, "Wonderful, my lady…" she removed her hands and Kanna's eyes remained grey and the cherry blossoms continued fly around her, "Shall I dress you or would you like to dress yourself today?"

Kanna shook her head, "You may go," she said.

Shunran bowed and exited the room and closed the door. Shunran's two sisters, Karan and Toran, and her brother, Shuran's, stood in the hall, "Well?" Toran asked.

Shunran smirked, "She's under our control," she said, "Now…the moth demon…"

"In holding," Shuran said.

"Good…" Karan said, "With this future seer, we can attack the Western and Eastern Lands no problem."

"Why don't we start with the Northern Lands…" Toran said, "There's only the two Thunder Brothers to take care of; whereas the Western Lands has two full blooded Daiyokai and a Daiyokai hanyou and are close friends with the Eastern Lands."

"But there are three thunder demons," Karan said, "To take full control of the Northern Lands…we would have to kill all three of them."

"Start off small," Shuran stated, "Take care of the Northern Land Princes now, then destroy the princess when we find her."

The four siblings nodded. Kanna then came out wearing a white silk dress that covered her bare feet, "Lady Kanna," the four bowed.

Kanna just nodded, "Where is the moth demon that tricked me?" she asked.

"In holding, my lady," Karan said, "It would probably be wise to stay away from him so he cannot cast his spell on you again."

Kanna nodded, "My lady," Toran said walking up, "We received word, not even an hour after your kidnapping, that the Northern Lands are planning an attack on us. The moth demon must've been sent by them."

Kanna blinked _**battles between two kingdoms, be it human or demon kingdoms, can most likely be prevented if you talk things out. There should be no need for war that causes killing of someone's loved ones between two kingdoms…**_Kanna held her head, "I see…" she said softly.

"Should we prepare for attack?" Shuran asked.

"No," Kanna stated causing the four siblings to take a step back, "I will not be the cause of a war."

"But…they sent the moth demon-"

"If you give me proof, Karan, then I will think on it," Kanna said, "But…I won't start a war."

"Then, my lady," Toran said, "Perhaps a look into the future would better help this situation."

Kanna looked at Toran, "I cannot control when or what I see," she said, "You should know that…"

"Ah, right, my lady," Shunran said, "It's just…you were getting close to controlling that power…I guess the moth demon's spell has made you forget your progress."

Kanna looked at the four panther demons before returning to her room and closing the door. Toran glared, "Great…the brat can't control her future seeing power…" she said.

"Now what?" Karan asked.

"Maybe if we give her subtle hints of the Northern Lands, then she'll see what will happen," Shunran said smirking.

"Mm," her three siblings said smirking.

"But for now…Karan, make sure the moth demon is chained away tightly," Toran said.

Karan nodded and headed towards the stairs that went to the dungeon. When the fire controlling panther demon arrived at the holding cell of Byakuya, he growled, "Where's Kanna?" he yelled.

Karan chuckled, "Under our control," she said smirking.

Byakuya jerked his wrists trying to attack Karan, but he was chained to tight, "What do you want with her!?" he yelled.

"Oh, don't worry," Karan said, "It's not her we want…it her future seeing ability we want."

Byakuya growled, "She can't control what she sees!" he yelled, "I swear…if you hurt her…it won't just be me you have to worry about!"

Karan laughed, "We will make her see what we want," she said walking back up the stairs, "Even if we have to torture her to do it…"

Byakuya went wide eyed and tried to break the chains repeatedly, "Kanna!" he yelled.

Kanna gasped softly _"Kanna!"_ Shunran entered the room and Kanna turned quickly, "Breakfast is ready, my lady," she said.

Kanna nodded and walked out with Shunran _"Kanna!"_ Kanna's eyes began to darken, but it wasn't that noticeable _Bya…kuya?_

* * *

"Shippo! Soten!" everyone remaining at the western castle yelled happily.

Kirara hugged Soten, "Are you okay?" she asked her little sister of sorts.

Soten nodded, "Dad, Sesshomaru, can Kagome and I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were confused, but followed Inuyasha and Kagome far away from everyone else, "What is it son?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "I think Shippo might be a Kitsune Daiyokai," he stated, getting straight to the point.

"Nani!" Inutaisho yelled, rather loudly, so everyone turned to them.

Inuyasha hit his forehead, "What makes you think that?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha turned to everyone, who was still looking at them, so he kept his voice down, "The runts ran into the Thunder Brothers," he said, "And they and Soten said Shippo did an actual fire attack called Fox Fire Blaze. Kitsunes are nothing more than tricksters…unless…"

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru turned to the group, who looked extremely confused, "I see…" Inutaisho said seriously.

Inuyasha nodded and the four returned to the group, "What's going on?" Izayoi asked her husband, "You never yell like that unless something happened."

"Shippo," Inutaisho said, "Can you come here for a second?"

Shippo was confused, but walked over to Inutaisho, "Yes?" he asked.

Inutaisho bent down to the young fox demon and put a hand on his shoulder. Shippo was confused and voiced his confusion, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Inutaisho closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them and removed his hand and it was surrounded by Shippo's fox fire. Everyone was confused, except for Sesshomaru and Inutaisho, "You were right, Inuyasha," Inutaisho said as the fox fire disappeared.

"Nani?" Suikotsu asked.

"What's going on?" Kikyo asked.

Inutaisho sighed, "Shippo's the first Kitsune Daiyokai," he stated.

Everyone gasped and Shippo went wide eyed, "N-nani?" he asked.

Kagome came up to the now scared Shippo and picked him up, "Its okay, Shippo," she said, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Kagome's right, Shippo," Inutaisho said, "Sesshomaru and I will help you control your powers when your 100th year comes."

"That's tomorrow," Shippo stated.

"Then we better start now," Sesshomaru stated and Inutaisho took Shippo from Kagome.

"Dad," Inuyasha said, "Kouta and Shiori are in the western ocean and Kohaku and Rin are in the Eastern Lands."

Inutaisho nodded, "Kirara, Renji, see if you can find Prince Kouta and Shiori," he stated, "I'll send a message to Lord Koga and see if they've found them and if so, I'll see if Kagura can bring them back."

Inuyasha nodded, "Kagome and I are heading to the Southern Lands to find Kanna and Byakuya," he said.

"Be careful," Sesshomaru said, "The panther demons are in the Southern Lands."

Inuyasha nodded and picked Kagome up bridal style then ran off towards the Southern Lands. Shippo looked at Inutaisho, who smiled at him, "It won't be that hard, Shippo," he said.

Shippo nodded and Inutaisho and Sesshomaru walked towards the castle. Kirara set Soten down and Soten instantly ran after them. Kirara turned to her fiancé, "We should go find Prince Kouta and Shiori now," she said.

Renji nodded and both turned into their true forms and flew off towards the ocean of the west, "I still can't believe that Shippo…" Izayoi trailed off.

"I know," Kikyo said, "But I guess it's a good thing that Kagome met Inuyasha then."

"In more ways than one," Suikotsu said smiling slightly.

"I'll go start lunch," Miroku said and Sango followed her husband.

Izayoi, Suikotsu, and Kikyo followed them inside.

* * *

"Enju?" Kouta asked shocked.

Enju's auburn hair was down and came past the middle of her back, but not quite to her waist and she wore a dark red silk dress with gold patterns, "Enju-chan?" Shiori asked shocked breaking away from her parents.

Enju nodded and looked at Kouta smiling, "Kouta-kun…" she said softly.

Kouta shook his head, "This…this can't be real…" he said.

Enju smiled and walked up to Kouta and put a hand to his cheek, "Do I feel real?" she asked.

Kouta grabbed Enju's wrist and pulled it away and looked at it then at Enju. Kouta reached his hand slowly over and grabbed a hand full of her hair and went wide eyed, "…Enju…" he whispered.

Enju smiled and hugged Kouta, "Kouta-kun…" she said.

Kouta hugged Enju back tightly. Shiori watched them then looked at her parents. Shiori's parents looked at her and smiled. Akria smiled and looked down at Kaya who was holding her hand. Akria turned to Kouta, "Do you believe me now…nii-san?" she asked.

Kouta and Enju pulled away, "So, you're really…" Kouta trailed off.

"You little sister," Akria said, "…or older at the moment," she laughed then stopped, "There's a reason this island let you on," she said, "And I think it wanted you and Shiori to know that it's okay to let go of those you loved that have passed on because…" she placed her hand on Kaya's head, "You'll have new love starting."

Shiori looked at her parents and they smiled, "You don't have to feel guilty calling Kagome and Inuyasha your parents, Shiori," her mother said.

"We're actually thankful for them taking our positions," her father said.

Shiori's eyes lit up and she hugged her parents again, "And you haven't kept your promise, Kouta-kun," Enju said seriously.

Kouta winced, "I know…" he said, "I just didn't think…it would happen that soon…"

Enju closed her eyes and smiled. She turned her body towards the others, "But now…you have others to protect, Kouta-kun," she said, "Shiori and you little sister."

Kouta looked at them, "But…who's Kaya?" he asked.

Enju smirked knowingly, "Now, if I told you that…where would the fun be?" she said, "But I will give you this, Kouta-kun. Kaya…is your daughter."

Kouta's heart stopped and he looked at Enju then Kaya then back, "No…way…" he said.

"She's a wolf hanyou, nii-san," Akria said annoyed, "And calls me Aunt Akria…what did you expect?"

Kouta shook his head, "Who the heck is her mother?" he asked.

"Not telling," Enju laughed, "But I will say she's closer than you think."

Kouta glared at Enju then softened, "Enju…how'd you know your village was going to be attacked?" he asked, "And why didn't you get away if you did?"

Enju smiled sadly, "I was a rare human, Kouta-kun," she said, "I could always feel when an attack was about to happened and it was stronger when the attack was close to me. I could tell why the attack happened…the birds attacked our village because they wanted Shiori-chan."

Kouta and Shiori went wide eyed, "Nani? Why?" Kouta asked.

Enju shook her head, "I'm not sure myself," she said, "All I know is that…all four of them, Shippo-kun, Rin-chan, Shiori-chan, and Kanna-chan, are all more powerful than the average demon and/or human."

Kouta looked at Shiori, who was confused and scared, "I kept Shiori-chan safe, Kouta-kun," Enju said causing the wolf demon prince to turn to her, "Now, her protection has been passed to you."

Kouta looked at Shiori again then back at Enju, "What kind of power are we talking about?" he asked.

"We only know what you all learn," Akira said, "Right now; all we know is that Shippo-kun is the first Kitsune Daiyokai."

Kouta's mouth dropped, "Oh dang…" he said then sighed, "Okay…that's big…"

Enju walked over to Shiori and brought her over to Kouta, "Your friends are looking for you," she said, "It's time for you to go."

"What? But-" Kouta was cut off when water entered his mouth.

Shiori coughed heavily and looked around, "The…the island's gone…" she said.

The two swam in place and looked around, "Was that even real?" Kouta asked.

_It was real…Kouta-kun_ Kouta went wide eyed, "Kouta!" Kouta looked up and saw his best friend and his fiancé in their true demon form flying towards them.

"Renji!" Kouta yelled.

Kirara and Renji dove down into the ocean and then flew out with Kouta on Renji and Shiori on Kirara, "Are you two okay?" Renji asked, "You guys must be tired from swimming for a day, close to two."

Shiori and Kouta looked at each other, "Was it really that long?" Kouta asked.

"Yes," Kirara said, "Inuyasha and Kagome found Shippo and Soten and you won't believe it…Shippo's the first Kitsune Daiyokai."

Kouta went wide eyed, "So it was real…" he whispered.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Nothing…" Kouta said and looked behind him, but only saw ocean.

Kouta turned to Shiori, who was sleeping on Kirara's back. _**"…all four of them, Shippo-kun, Rin-chan, Shiori-chan, and Kanna-chan, are all more powerful than the average demon and/or human." **_ Kouta closed his eyes _**"I kept Shiori-chan safe, Kouta-kun…Now; her protection has been passed to you."**_ Kouta opened his eyes _I will keep her safe…I promise, Enju._

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R! I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Gomen, school's starting on Monday and I've been busy going to my siblings' back to school nights. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Starfireten: Thanks! Thanks for the review!**

**Anya Primrose: What? You're so easy to tease.**

**Kate: Thanks! And thanks for the review.**

**EgyptianAssassin: Who are you calling a hobo?! *Sigh* Thanks for the review!**

**Okay, please enjoy this chapter. I don't own Inuyasha!**

Rin was being dressed by Ayame, "There we go," she said smiling, "All clean of blood."

Rin smiled as she spun around in the dark blue silk dress she wore, "Thank you, Lady Ayame," she said.

Ayame chuckled, "I hope my daughter is as energetic as you," then smirked, "Then I can send her on Koga…"

Rin laughed, "Do you always chase Lord Koga around the castle?" she asked.

Ayame laughed, "No…to be honest, I forgot why I was chasing him this time…" she said.

Rin smiled, "You remind me of my mommy," she said her smile now sad, "She would often yell at daddy when she was having my younger brother."

Ayame smiled sadly at the girl and placed her hand on her cheek, "I'm sure your family would be glad to know you found a new one that protects and loves you dearly," she said.

Rin nodded then smiled, "Mommy used to talk about Kikyo a lot," she said.

Ayame was cleaning up the room, "Really? Why's that?" she asked as she picked out Rin's bloodied clothes.

Rin swung her leg as she sat in a chair, "Because, mommy said Kikyo was as powerful a priestess as she was," she said.

Ayame dropped everything she was holding and turned to Rin, "Rin…was your mother Hitomiko?" she asked.

"Mm? Oh! Yeah!" Ayame went wide eyed, "Mommy was a priestess, like mother, but she was pregnant and her powers didn't work when she was pregnant…that's how the bandits killed her and my family…"

Ayame was shocked and went over to Rin and lifted her head so she could look Rin in the eyes. Rin blinked, "Lady Ayame?" she asked.

Ayame dropped Rin's head and headed for the door, "Stay right here," she ordered.

Rin blinked and tilted her head, but did as she was told. Ayame ran as fast as her stomach would allow her to, "Koga!" she yelled and the Eastern Land Lord tensed.

"What did I do now?" Koga whined and Kohaku snickered quietly.

Kohaku now wore dark green robes and brown sandals. Ayame stopped in front of her husband, Kohaku, and Kagura, "Nothing…" she said out of breath, "But you will never believe this…"

"What?" Koga asked confused.

"Rin's birth mother is the priestess Hitomiko," Ayame said.

The three went wide eyed, "Nani!" they yelled in unison.

Ayame nodded, "It could be very possible that Rin has her mother's powers," she said worried.

"We should get Rin and Kohaku back to the western castle by morning," Koga said seriously, "And Kikyo-san and Kagome-san should start training her, if she does, if fact, have her mother's powers, to control them."

"I'll take them back once the twins lay down for their afternoon nap," Kagura said.

They nodded, "It'll probably be best if Rin understands what could possibly happen," Ayame said.

"I'll tell her," Kohaku said.

The others nodded and Kohaku went towards Rin's room. Kohaku entered her room, "Rin…" he said softly.

Rin turned and smiled, "Hi Kohaku!" she said.

Kohaku closed the door, "Rin…can we talk?" he asked.

Rin tilted her head slightly and nodded, "What about?" she asked.

"About…about you birth mother," Kohaku said.

"Mommy? Why?" Rin asked.

Kohaku looked at Rin gently, "Rin, you know that your mother was a very powerful priestess, right?" he asked.

Rin nodded, "As powerful as Kikyo she said," she said.

Kohaku closed her eyes, "Rin…it's very possible that you could've inherited your mother's powers," he said.

Rin swung her legs and looked down, "I know…" she said causing Kohaku slight shocked, "Mommy told me before she died…that I was her child…I have her strength."

Kohaku went wide eyed and he heard a bang and an 'ow' from behind the door. Kohaku sweat dropped, Koga, Ayame, and Kagura were listening in. Kohaku ignored this fact and continued to talk to Rin, "If you knew this, then why didn't you say anything?" Kohaku asked.

Rin shrugged, "I was…scared, I guess," she said looking down.

"Rin," Kohaku said placing his hand on her shoulder, "The amount of power you hold could hurt you if you don't learn how to control the power."

Rin nodded slowly; "Okay…" she said smiling slightly.

Kohaku smiled, "Good, now, why don't you get some sleep? Kagura-san will take us home tomorrow," he said.

Rin nodded and Kohaku took Rin to the bed and covered her up, "Night, Rin," he said.

"Night…" Rin said and fell asleep.

Kohaku opened the door and found the three adults standing in the hallway and Koga rubbing his head, "Seeing how you three were listening," Kohaku said, "I'm heading to bed."

Kohaku left, "Told you he'd know," Kagura said as Kohaku entered his room.

* * *

"Lady Kanna," Kanna looked up from her breakfast, "Are you alright, Lady Kanna?"

Kanna put her chopsticks down, "I want to see the moth demon," she stated.

The four panther demons stiffened, "That's not wise, my lady," Shunran said.

Kanna stood up, "Take me to him, now," she said glaring.

Karan looked at her siblings, "If you don't take me, then I'll go myself," she started to walk.

Shuran grabbed her arm, "Let me go!" Kanna yelled angry.

"It's not wise-"

Kanna broke free, "Let me decide that," she said and walked away.

Karan, Toran, Shunran, and Shuran glared, "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," Toran said.

Kanna made her way down the stairs, "Kanna!" Byakuya yelled.

Kanna walked up to the cell, "Who are you?" Kanna asked.

Byakuya went wide eyed, "What did they do to you?" he asked.

Kanna opened the door to the cell and walked in. Byakuya saw the cherry blossoms surrounding her, "They have you under a spell," Byakuya said angrily.

Kanna blinked, "What are you talking about? You're the one who put a spell on me," she said.

Byakuya jerked his wrists and Kanna backed away. Byakuya looked at Kanna, "You aren't a panther demon, Kanna!" he yelled, "You're a nothing demon!"

Kanna blinked, "A…nothing…" Kanna blinked and her eyes began to darken again, but weren't quite black yet.

Byakuya noticed and continued, "Remember your siblings; Shippo, Rin, and Shiori?" he said, "And Kagome-san, she took you all in, despite what you were."

Kanna blinked and shook her head and the cherry blossoms faded. Kanna's eyes snapped open, "Byakuya!" she yelled running over to him.

Byakuya sighed with relief, "Great…now he won't kill me," he said.

Kanna looked at Byakuya then back at the chains, "We have to get out of here," she said softly.

"What was your first clue?" Byakuya asked.

"Don't get snappy," Kanna said.

Byakuya sighed, "How do you plan on getting these chains off?" he asked.

Kanna looked at the chains and went to touch them. Suddenly, the second her fingers touched the chains they turned to glass. Kanna gasped in shocked and Byakuya blinked, "Well…that's a new trick," Byakuya said and slammed the chains into the wall, causing them to break, "Not that I'm complaining," he stood up and rubbed his wrists, "Now, let's find a way out of here."

"I don't think so…" Byakuya and Kanna turned and saw the four panther demon siblings standing in front of the door, "We need the future seer to start our conquest of the Northern, Western, and Eastern Lands."

Kanna gulped and Byakuya stood in front of her, "Kanna can't control when or what she sees," he stated.

Kanna went to grab Byakuya's shirt in fear, but then remembered what happened when she touched the chains and pulled her hands back and looked at her palms _what…what was that?_ Karan came up, "Well then…" fire appeared in her hand, "Let's see if what happens when she and her friend are put in danger…"

Kanna whimpered and Byakuya grabbed her hand. Kanna blinked when he didn't turn to glass, "I wouldn't…" Byakuya warned, "You'll regret hurting Kanna if you do."

"Why?" Toran laughed, "What can a moth demon like you do?"

"Oh…not me…" Byakuya said, "Her father."

Kanna went wide eyed, "Please…" Shuran said, "Everybody knows that there's only one remaining nothing demon left…the future seer…"

Kanna gasped softly, "And legend has it," Shunran said, "That whoever controls the future seer…can control time…"

Kanna gulped, "I don't know what "legend" you're talking about, but I won't let you hurt her!" Byakuya yelled.

"Fine by me…" Karan said, "I don't have to aim then."

Karan threw the fire ball and Kanna screamed, "Father!"

* * *

_"Father!"_ Inuyasha's ears twitched and skidded to a stop, "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from his back.

Inuyasha's ears twitched again and he heard Kanna screaming, "Kanna!" he yelled running faster in the direction he heard her screaming.

Kagome held on tight as Inuyasha sped up _you better protect her before I get there, Byakuya._

* * *

Byakuya grabbed Kanna and dodged the fire balls thrown at them. Kanna held onto Byakuya for dear life, "You dodge fast," Karan stated, "Toran, ice them."

Toran cracked her hands, "With pleasure," she said.

The temperature began to drop drastically. Kanna shivered and Byakuya was frozen in place, literally, "I l-liked the red girl b-better," Byakuya stated.

The four siblings laughed, "Shuran, get the girl…" Shunran said.

Shuran walked in, "Kanna, run," Byakuya said.

Kanna shook her head, "Kanna!" Byakuya yelled, "Ru-Kanna!"

"Ah!" Kanna yelled as lightning threw her into the wall.

Kanna whimpered and tears spilled from her eyes, "Aw…the last little nothing demon is a cry baby," Shunran said laughing.

Byakuya was being frozen more and more as the temperature dropped; he was now frozen from the waist down, "Kanna!" he yelled.

Kanna whimpered as the four panther demons surrounded her, "Well, little future seer," Toran said smirking, "You going to tell us what we want to know?"

"Or are we going to have to make the nothing demons nonexistent?" Karan asked fire appearing in her hands.

_"Kanna!"_ Kanna squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "Mother…father…" see cried.

"Want to see your parents huh?" Shunran asked.

"We can help with that," Shuran said.

"Kanna!" Byakuya yelled, now frozen just below his neck.

Kanna was crying so she didn't notice Inuyasha and Kagome running down the stairs, "Kanna!" they yelled.

"Nani?" Toran said.

"Finish her!" Karan yelled.

"Kanna!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Byakuya yelled as all four siblings used their powers.

"Ah!" Kanna yelled and was surrounded in a white aura before the attacks hit her.

Kagome fell to her knees when she didn't see Kanna once the powers disappeared; "Kan-" Byakuya was cut off when his neck froze along with his vocal cords.

Inuyasha was wide eyed, "And the nothing demon race is dead," Toran stated snapping her fingers.

The ice surrounding Byakuya melted and he fell with a slight yelp. Inuyasha finally got over his shock and he growled loudly, "You…you…you," Inuyasha raised his hand, "You are dead meat…Sankon Tesso!"

The four siblings dodged the hanyou with ease, "Hm…if this is a Daiyokai Hanyou's power then maybe we should attack the Western Lands first," Toran said chuckling.

Inuyasha growled and cut himself. The four panther demons were confused. Inuyasha soaked his claws into his blood then flung the blood at them yelling, "Hijin Kesso!"

Red blades surrounded the sibling so they couldn't run, "Ah!" they yelled in pain.

Inuyasha was growling over the panther demons, Byakuya was glaring at them, but couldn't move because he was shaking from being almost frozen to death, and Kagome was crying heavily onto the stone floor. The four panther demons looked up just as Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga out. The four siblings' eyes widened and backed away yelling apologizes, "Any objections this time, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked growling.

Kagome couldn't stop crying, but managed to say, "No blood," then began to cry heavily.

Inuyasha grinned, "I can do that…" he said and Tessaiga turned black with what looked like stars on it, "Meido Zangetsuha!"

A hole, a _giant_ hole, appeared behind the panther demon siblings that was a one way portal to the underworld. The four demons were then sucked forcibly into the portal screaming. The portal closed and Inuyasha seethed Tessaiga and kept his head down so his eyes were covered by his bangs. Kagome was crying heavily and saying her daughter's name over and over again. Byakuya finally stood up still rubbing his arms, "I'm-I'm sorry, Prince Inuyasha…" he said, "I couldn't…" he trailed off.

"Not your fault," Inuyasha said, shocking Byakuya, "The panther demons are powerful and you haven't mastered your powers yet. I should've gotten here faster."

"Inuyasha-sama…" Byakuya said, but then shut his mouth.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and she looked up at him. Inuyasha got down on his knees and hugged her, "I'm sorry," he said.

Kagome grabbed the Robe of the Fire Rat in her hands and began crying again and Inuyasha held her close to him. Byakuya sat against the wall where he was chained up. Byakuya picked up the glass that was his chains and looked at it _Kanna…_ Suddenly, a white portal appeared causing everyone to jump. The three in the cell then heard faint yelling that quickly got louder. Suddenly, something caused Inuyasha to be blown into a wall, "Ow!" he yelled, "Nan-Kanna?"

Kanna lay on Inuyasha rubbing her head, "Kanna!" Kagome yelled running to her daughter, tears falling.

Kanna opened her eyes and turned, "Mother!" Kanna yelled just as Kagome picked her up.

Kagome said Kanna's name over and over again as she held her close. Inuyasha and Byakuya stood up and relief and happiness flooded their faces, "Kanna…" they said softly.

Kagome couldn't stop her tears as she ran her hand through her daughter's white hair, "Oh, Kanna," Kagome said, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Not that I'm not over joyed," Byakuya said, "But…how?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Kanna, "I…don't know," Kanna said, "But…I think, I think I might've time traveled."

"Nani?" the three said in unison.

Byakuya walked over to Inuyasha, "I'm not sure if this helps, but," he gave the Western Land Prince the piece of glass he was holding, "That, use to be metal, metal that held me no matter how much I pulled and yanked."

Inuyasha went wide eyed and looked at the glass in his hand, "Kanna…did you do this?" Inuyasha asked holding up the piece of glass.

Kanna nodded, "I just…touched it," she said.

Inuyasha pitched his nose with the edge of his claws on his pointer finger and thumb, "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

"Nani?" Byakuya asked.

"Kanna…do you know any Nothing Daiyokai?" Inuyasha asked.

Byakuya went wide eyed, "You aren't say…" he asked.

"No, Kanna isn't a Daiyokai," Inuyasha said and Kagome relaxed, "But…Kanna, please answer my question."

"Um…I don't know," Kanna said.

"Why are you asking, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Because, I think one of Kanna's parents was a Daiyokai," Inuyasha said.

Kagome, Kanna, and Byakuya went wide eyed, "I'm not positive, but she defiantly has half the power of one," Inuyasha said, "Meaning, one of her parents had to have been a Daiyokai."

Kanna gulped and held onto her mother tighter, "Unless it's serious; keep your mouth shut," Inuyasha said when Byakuya opened his mouth.

Byakuya quickly closed his mouth then thought about what he was going to say before he opened his mouth again, "We should, uh, head back now," he said nervously.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "Let's go," he said walking with Kagome, holding Kanna, and Byakuya behind him.

**A/N And now…Kanna and Rin join their brother in the power known category. You won't find out Shiori's power for a couple more chapters. Anya…KEEP YOU MOUTH SHUT! Anya help me come up with Shiori's powers, but to help the most powerful is Shippo, of course, then followed by Shiori, then Kanna, then Rin. Anyway, sorry for the wait. Please R&R, but like I said school starts on Monday, so, I'll do my best in updating. I'll have Anya's help too. Thanks for reading this overdue chapter!**

**Anya: Shut up already! Most people don't even read these things…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Ahhhh! My bad! Totally my bad! I've just been working on my book series Panima. Isn't that right Anya? I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about this story! Anyway, I'd like to thank these people who reviewed.**

**EgyptianAssassin: I'm working on it…AND I'M NOT A HOBO!**

**Anya:…no comment on that. And back me up with Panima!**

**Starfireten: Well, here's your chapter…sorry about the wait… **

**Okay…again I'm EXTRMELY sorry! I don't own anything! Please enjoy!**

"Ah!" Shippo yelled and was blown back by his own power, "Ow!"

Everyone winced. It's only been a day since all the children had returned to the castle and the news of Kanna, Shippo, and Rin were heard. Shippo was having a lot of trouble holding his power back enough so it was still powerful, but it didn't overwhelm his body and send him flying backwards. Kanna had learned that she was able to turn any metal into glass with just the touch of her hand, but no one was sure how or if she time traveled before. Kikyo was currently teaching Rin the different spells and seals outside with her bow and arrow.

Shippo rubbed his head for the 12th time that day. Soten, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome were watching Shippo and trying to help, "I don't get this!" Shippo yelled, "I'm doing everything you told me to and I can feel the power decreasing, but it still blows me back."

Inutaisho put a hand on his chin, "It could be possible that Kitsune Daiyokais are more powerful than regular Daiyokai," he said.

"Ouch…" Shippo said rubbing his head, "Can I stop for a few minutes? I've been thrown into the wall enough for now."

Soten went over to Shippo and sat beside him, "I think a break will do us all some good," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome went over to Shippo and hugged him while running a hand through his hair. Shippo sat contently in his mother's lap, "So, what do we do about Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, "His full powers have come in and he's more powerful than we first thought."

"Each race of Daiyokai has something that triggers the complete control of their powers," Inutaisho said, "Because Shippo's the first Kitsune Daiyokai, we don't know what that is. For now, if word gets out about Shippo's power and that it has yet to be controlled…demons could use his unstable power to destroy countless villages or even our kingdom or Lord Koga's. Right now, the only people who know of Shippo's powers are us, Lord Koga and his family, and the Thunder Brothers, who shouldn't try anything so long as we keep Soten out of harm's way."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded, "So we just have to find what triggers Shippo's control," Inuyasha said.

"Right, which is harder than it sounds," Inutaisho said.

"It didn't sound easy to begin with," Inuyasha muttered.

Shippo had fallen asleep in his mother's arms some time later, "I guess training's done for now," Inutaisho said.

Kagome stood up with Shippo in her arms, "Come on Soten," Kagome said grabbing the Northern Land's Princess' hand, "I think it's time for a nap."

Kagome was keeping her word to the Thunder Brothers quite strongly. She had moved Soten into her and the kids' room and made sure wherever Shippo was, Soten was also.

* * *

Rin's arrow was surrounded by a golden aura before it hit a tree right under her aunt's arrow, "Good, Rin," Kikyo smiled, "You're a real natural."

Rin smiled and looked at the red-brown bow that was just the right size for her, "Thanks, but this reminds me of mommy a lot," she said.

Kikyo set her bow down on the ground as she bent down to Rin, "Rin, your mother was a very kind and powerful woman," she said, "And she loved you…that much is very well known. She loved you and her family. Rin, she wouldn't want you to fear her powers, your powers, because they make you remember her. She'd want you to embrace them and fight in memory of them…do you understand?"

Rin smiled and nodded, "Good," Kikyo said standing up grabbing her bow, "Now…let's try seals."

* * *

Kanna touch her cup and it instantly turned to glass. Kanna sighed, but took her now glass cup and drank the liquid inside, "So, you don't know if you time traveled or not?" Kouta asked Kanna as he sat with Shiori and Byakuya.

Kanna shook her head, "Not time travel per say," Kanna said softly, "I think I kinda…fast forward to when it was safe."

Shiori was confused along with the older teens, "Fast…forward?" Byakuya asked.

Kanna nodded, "Because I don't actually remember stopping until I was in father's lap," Kanna stated.

Kouta sighed, "So you think you can fast forward a couple of minutes?" he asked.

Byakuya went wide eyed, "Kanna," he said, "Remember what the panther demons said? He who controls the last nothing demon, controls time," Kanna blinked and nodded, "Could it be possible that you can not only fast forward through time, but also rewind and stop time?"

Kouta's head shot up and Shiori gasped. Kanna gulped, "That…could be possible," she said softly looking at the glass in her hands.

"What's possible?" Inuyasha asked walking in.

Byakuya then explained what the panther demons said and what he thought was possible, "Yeah…that could be a problem…" Inuyasha stated.

"So, what do we do?" Shiori asked.

"Well, right now, we have to get Kanna's metal to glass power under control or we'll be living in a glass castle soon," Inuyasha said.

Kanna laughed nervously, "Come on runt," Inuyasha said, "Shippo's taking a nap, so let's see if we have better luck getting you to control your powers."

Kanna got down off her chair and followed her father figure out the door and Byakuya followed. Soon, Shiori and Kouta were the only ones left in the room, "Kouta-kun," Shiori said causing the wolf demon to turn to her, "If what Enju-chan said is true…then I'm scared to know what power I have."

Kouta sighed, "Whatever power it may be, Shiori, it won't be as bad as your siblings," Kouta said, "Your father wasn't a Daiyokai; I could tell from when I saw him on the island."

Shiori nodded, but didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep. Shippo and Soten managed to fit in one bed and the others were in their respected beds. Shiori tossed and turned whimpering. Inuyasha would've been in there the second she started, but Inutaisho had him doing a night patrol around castle, "Jii-chan…" Shiori whimpered, "No…"

Shippo's ears twitched when Shiori said that. Shippo opened his eyes slowly as he heard the door open _Kouta-sama?_ Shippo wondered and secretly watched the Eastern Land prince walked up to his sister. Kouta bent down to Shiori and shook her gently, "Shiori?" he whispered, "Shiori, it not real, wake up."

Shiori shivered and didn't wake up. Suddenly, Kanna began to whimper and toss and turn. Shippo now sat up worried. Shippo's sudden movements caused Soten to wake up, "Shippo?" Soten asked rubbing her eyes.

Rin then started to toss and turn, "Kouta-sama, wake mother," Shippo stated running to his sisters' bed.

Kouta just nodded and stood up and walked hurriedly to Kagome's bed, "Kagome-san," Kouta said shaking her, "Kagome-san, wake up."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly then they quickly widened when she heard her daughters whimpering. Kagome sat up and ran to her daughters, "Kanna, Shiori, Rin," Kagome called, "Wake up. Wake up, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha suddenly ran in breathing heavily, "Big…trouble," Inuyasha said then went wide eyed, "Dang it," he ran to the girls, "Wait…why is Shiori tossing and turning?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Magatsuhi is near and has apparently found out about the runts powers and is trying to brain wash them," Inuyasha stated, "I saw Abi doing something and Magatsuhi was blurting out the plan, baka. Lucky for us, Shippo's awake, but why is he trying to brain wash Shi…" Inuyasha trailed off when Kouta was shifting nervously, "Wolf…what do you know?"

"Not much," Kouta said, "All I know is…all four of the kids are more powerful than any regular demon and/or human…"

"Nani!" Inuyasha yelled, "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Because you wouldn't believe how I got the information…" Kouta said deadpanned.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm waking the others," he stated and ran out.

Two seconds later, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Izayoi ran in, "Oh…" Izayoi said worried.

Kikyo and Suikotsu ran in next, "Good lord…" Suikotsu said.

Renji and Kirara followed soon after then Sango and Miroku, and Byakuya, Kohaku, and Inuyasha. Kagome looked at her sister, "Kikyo, let's see what we can do," Kagome said.

Kikyo nodded and walked up to her sister and grabbed her hand. Kagome and Kikyo both then began an extremely light pink; a mix of both their priestess auras. Kagome and her twin sister each lifted up their free hand towards the girls and they began to glow the same color aura, but only for about two seconds then the twin sisters were sent out the door and into a wall, "Kagome/Kikyo!" Inuyasha and Suikotsu yelled running towards them.

Kagome moaned and rubbed her head along with Kikyo, "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome holding her steady.

Kagome opened her eyes and they were Midoriko's eye color. Inuyasha was shocked, "Inuyasha?" her eyes said Midoriko, but her voice was all Kagome, "What's going on? I feel…more powerful."

Inuyasha became serious, "I'll explain later, Kagome," he promised, "Right now…break Magatsuhi's spell on the kids. You can, by yourself. Trust me; trust yourself."

Kagome was confused, but stood up and walked towards her daughters again. When Kagome stopped she began to glow a very bright pink aura followed by her daughters. For about two minutes the four of them glowed until Shiori, Rin, and Kanna shot up screaming. Kagome stopped glowing and hugged her daughters closed, "Oh thank goodness," she said tears falling slightly.

Everyone sighed with relief and Kouta fell on Kagome's bed with his eyes covered with his hand in relief. Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome shoulder causing her to look up at him. Inuyasha smiled lightly and bent down to the girls, "Are you okay runts?" he asked.

Rin, Kanna, and Shiori nodded, "Inuyasha, I think it would be best if you stay in here with Kagome and the kids," Inutaisho stated, "Just in case Magatsuhi tries an actual attack."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then his father and blushed lightly, "Fine…" he stated.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, "Okay," Sesshomaru said, "Now…the rest of us should get back to bed, just in case there _is_ an actual attack."

Everyone nodded and left. Kagome tucked the kids back in and they were out like a light with Soten snuggled into Shippo. Kagome looked at Inuyasha beside her, "So…can we fit in one bed?" she asked blushing.

"Keh," Inuyasha smirked, "You ain't that big."

Kagome pushed Inuyasha playfully, "Shut up…" she smiled, but then quickly frowned, "Inuyasha…can you explain about the power surge now?"

Inuyasha frowned then sighed. He helped Kagome up and led her to the bed, "Kagome…" Inuyasha started, "Do you know who the priestess that destroyed Magatsuhi is?"

Kagome was confused, "Midoriko-sama, everyone knows that," she said.

"Kagome…you have the power of Midoriko; the four souls are balanced within you," Inuyasha said causing Kagome to go wide eyed, "Midoriko's spirit is inside you."

Kagome was in shock, "But that would mean…" Kagome said, "Magatsuhi was-"

"Don't you dare start thinking like that, Kagome," Inuyasha growled staring Kagome in the eyes, "You couldn't control the power you were born with. This. Is. _Not_. Your fault."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other for a while completely lost in gold and brown eyes. Suddenly, Kagome leaned up and connected their lips. Inuyasha was frozen in shock. Kagome pulled away, "Inuyasha…" she said quietly, almost frightened.

Inuyasha blinked away his shock, "N-nani?" he asked.

Kagome looked down nervously, "I-I'm…" Kagome's words died on her lips.

Inuyasha finally softened and pulled Kagome's face up to look at his, "Don't you dare say sorry," he said then kissed her again.

Kagome's eyes widened then closed and kissed the hanyou prince back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a while the two broke away, "Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"I love you," they said in unison.

Kagome smiled and laid her head on Inuyasha's chest, hugging him. Inuyasha smiled and lay down on the bed bringing Kagome with him. Kagome never moved from her position. Soon, the two of them were fast asleep. Unknown to the two lovebirds, five little kids watched the whole scene. They giggled quietly before going back to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted when sudden weight was put on him, "N-nani?" Inuyasha said suddenly awake.

Inuyasha looked and saw Shippo, Kanna, Rin, and Shiori on top of him smiling, "Time to wake up, papa," Shippo stated smiling.

Inuyasha blinked and saw Kagome standing beside Soten smiling, "Alright, alright," Inuyasha said, "Get off, runts."

Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Shiori smiled and got off their father. Inuyasha stood up and walked up to Kagome, "They didn't do that to you, did they?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled, "No, I'm an early riser," she stated, "Unlike some people," she tweaked one of his ears and giggled.

"Hey," Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist and smirking.

The kids giggled and they all headed for the dining room. When the kids entered the dining room they were giggling, "What's going on?" Izayoi asked.

"Nothing…" Rin giggled looking at her parents.

Inutaisho smirked at his son and Inuyasha glared back, "Shut up…" the prince said sitting down next to Kagome.

Everyone seemed to realize at that point, "Oh…" Kikyo smirked at her sister, who in turn, blushed.

"I thought I said to shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

All the girls in the room chuckled, "Oh, settle down Hun," Izayoi said to her son, "It's not like we never saw this happening…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and 'keh'ed. Renji turned to his best friend smirking. Kouta glared at the cat demon; "Shut up…" he said looking away.

Kirara giggled. Sango and Miroku set down the many plates of food and everyone began eating. Suddenly, Inuyasha remembered something, "Wolf…what did you mean last night," Inuyasha asked.

Everyone turned to Kouta, who sighed, "You won't believe me," he stated.

Shiori realized where this was going and shrank in her seat slightly, "Try us…" Inuyasha said, "Who told you that the runts would be more powerful than regular demons and humans?"

Everyone went wide eyed and Kouta sighed again, "Fine…but I'm not crazy," he said, "…Enju."

"What? Kouta, Enju-chan's dead," Renji stated.

Kouta glared at Renji, "Just listen," he said, "Shiori and I, when we were in the ocean, came across an island; an island that doesn't exist…don't say a word," Kouta said when Inuyasha opened his mouth, "We were only able to see and walk on it because it allowed us to. On the island were people who died or are yet to be born. Shiori saw her parents," Kagome and Inuyasha turned to Shiori, who shrank lower, "I saw my unborn sister and…someone not important at the moment," Kouta blushed lightly then continued, "And we both saw Enju, who we both knew in the past. I learned what did from that island…but they didn't know what powers they have."

Kouta decided to leave out the part about Shiori's protection being passed to him. Inuyasha looked at all four of his-_the! Not mine!_- kids, "You said you saw Shiori's father," he said turning to Kouta.

"He wasn't a Daiyokai," Kouta stated, "And her mother wasn't a priestess."

"Then how the heck…" Inuyasha put his clawed hand on his forehead in annoyed confusion, "This just got more complicated…"

"Not really," Sesshomaru stated calmly eating his breakfast, "All you have to do is protect you mate and kids."

Kagome blushed brightly and Inuyasha glared at his smirking brother, "SHE AIN'T MY MATE!"

"Yet…" father and son said in unison smirking.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled blushing as bright as Kagome.

**A/N Okay, a lot of InuKag fluff…I had fun with this chapter…well, the fluffy parts anyway. Shiori's powers you'll figure out next chapter…if I can get off Panima long enough… Please R&R all loyal readers!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Okay, I know it's been a LONG time…but I've had trouble thinking of things for this story. This chapter (hopefully) will make you guys laugh off your bed, couch, or wherever your sitting and reading. Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**Anya Seneca Primrose: You're going to kill me for this long wait…aren't you…-_-''**

**ForeverxWeird: If you though that chapter was funny, wait till you read this one! Thanks for the review.**

**Starfireten: Thanks, sorry for the long wait…hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**EgyptianAssassin: And now you kill me…right?**

**DJ Candy: Thanks! And everyone feels lazy at times.**

**Okay, again gomen for the long wait…NO ONE KILL ME! I don't own Inuyasha!**

By the time dinner came that day everything was told Rin and Kanna had made remarkable progress. Kanna could now control her metal to glass ability, but not quite the time controlling. Rin had learned the basics of being a priestess and was well on her way with her mother and aunt's help. However, Shippo still had little to no control over his Daiyokai powers and Shiori's powers have yet to show. Shippo was getting frustrated with his powers and that only made things worse. Once everyone was at the table Sango and Miroku set down the food and they began eating.

Before anyone even got two bits in their mouths or Sango and Miroku entered the kitchen again, the warning bell sounded. Everyone looked out the window and were both shocked and confused, "Why is there a Daiyokai Bat Demon here?!" Inutaisho yelled.

Shiori whimpered and jumped out of her chair and ran away, "Shiori!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouta yelled in unison.

Before Inuyasha or Kagome could even think about following her, Kouta beat them to it, "Leave Shiori to Prince Kouta," Inutaisho stated, "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, we're the only ones powerful enough to take care of this Daiyokai."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded, "The rest of you…stay inside," the three with control over their Daiyokai blood ran outside.

Kouta found Shiori on her bed with her hands on her head and crying, "Shiori?" Kouta asked.

Shiori turned to Kouta, still crying, "Kouta-kun…" Shiori said tearfully.

Kouta sat beside Shiori, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Shiori shook her head, her tears falling faster. Kouta clinched the bed's edge, "Shiori, Enju said I was to protect you, along with the inu prince, but we can't do that if you don't talk to one of us."

Shiori looked at Kouta, "I-" Shiori was cut off when a bat claw grabbed her, "Ah! Kouta-kun!"

"Shiori!" Kouta jumped out the window and kicked the claw's ankle.

This caused the Daiyokai to release Shiori. Kouta grabbed Shiori and landed safely on the ground. Kouta turned only his head to the bat demon and glared while growling loudly along with Inuyasha, "Don't touch her!" they yelled in unison, not really caring that they did.

Shiori was breathing heavily, "Kouta-kun…" Kouta turned to Shiori, "Kouta-kun…has to get away…"

"I'm not leaving you," Kouta stated, "I'm not breaking another one of Enju's promises."

"What about the promise you made to me?" Shiori asked.

Kouta was confused, "You said you wouldn't die like mama and papa," Shiori finished.

"And I'm not," Kouta stated.

"But, they were killed by grandpa," Shiori whimpered.

"What does that have to do…oh…OH _**(Insert you favorite colorful word here)**_!" Kouta yelled.

"What are you yelling about wolf!?" Inuyasha yelled, "Shiori isn't hurt is she!?"

"No, but we have bigger proble-whoa!" Kouta dodged the bat demon's claw again.

"Give me my granddaughter!" the bat demon yelled.

Inuyasha went wide eyed and followed Kouta's wording, "Inuyasha! Language!" Kagome yelled from the window aiming her bow and arrow with Kikyo, "And you! You aren't laying a hand on my daughter!"

Kagome and Kikyo released their arrows together. Everyone watched as the two arrows merged into one powerful arrow. Taigokumaru let out only a yelp of pain. Kagome and Kikyo were shocked, "Get the runt out of here, wolf!" Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar!"

Kouta didn't argue and ran back into the castle, "Shiori!" Kagome had her daughter in her arms before Kouta even blinked.

Kouta looked at his arms then at Kagome and quickly shook his head. Shippo, Soten, and Kanna, came running, "Shiori!" they yelled happily.

Shiori was still crying from fear, but it calmed down somewhat when she was in her mother's arms. Suddenly, Inuyasha ran in, "Get down!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Taigokumaru claw came in again and headed for the small group, "Ah!" the kids yelled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome and Shiori down to the ground.

The claw caged the seven standing in the hall, "Oh great!" Kouta yelled kicking the leg, but not doing anything this time.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at everyone, "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Oh we're totally fine TRAPPED INSIDE A CLAW!" Kouta yelled.

Inuyasha glared at Kouta, "Shut up," he said, "You know what I mean!"

The claw then began to close. Shiori whimpered and Kanna, Shippo, and Soten huddled together in fright. Inuyasha stood in front Kagome along with Kouta because Kagome held Shiori. Kanna gulped in fear and grabbed her older brother. Suddenly, Kanna began to glow white as the claw was only a few centimeters from grabbing them. A white portal appeared below the seven of them and they fell in just as the claw closed completely.

Kikyo, Rin, Renji and Byakuya ran and gasped when they were gone, "Kanna/mother/Kagome/Kouta!" they yelled in unison.

* * *

"Whoa!" everyone yelled as they flew down a flashing white portal.

"Where the heck-!" Inuyasha and Kouta couldn't finish.

Shippo pulled Soten close to him as she started to drift towards the speeding sides. Kagome and Shiori had gotten separated during the transport. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and Kouta grabbed Shiori. Kanna, on the other hand, went head first into the side and another portal appeared in front of them. When they entered that portal they were shot out like a cannonball from a cannon. They slid on something hard and groaned, "Okay…where the heck are we?" Kouta asked then looked up and lost his jaw, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

They were in an unknown place with tall metal places as tall as trees with glass apart of them. Everyone was in shock, "Uh…" they said.

"Kanna!" Shippo yelled.

Everyone turned and saw Kanna unconscious on the odd black and yellow rock hard ground. Kagome ran over to her daughter panicked, "Kanna, Kanna!" she yelled.

Suddenly, an odd noise came to their ears. When they all turned they gasped at the fast moving metal contraption. Kouta grabbed Shiori, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Kanna, and Shippo grabbed Soten and they jumped out of the way just as the metal thing passed them, "What the heck was that!?" Inuyasha and Kouta yelled.

Kagome looked at Kanna worried, "Inuyasha, find someone who can tell us where the local healer is," Kagome said holding Kanna close.

Inuyasha sniffed the air as he looked around, "I don't smell or see anybody," he stated, "What about you wolf?"

"Nada…which is weird," Kouta said, "Unless wherever we are just has large things of metal running around."

"Hey," a voice said from the shadows, "What are you doing out? Don't you know that its…dangerous…oh you've got to be kidding."

A wolf demon about 17 in human years walked out of the shadows and everyone's mouths dropped. Inuyasha looked at Kouta then the teenage wolf demon, "WHAT THE HECK?!" he and Kouta yelled.

The teenager covered his eyes with his right hand for only a second then dragged it down his face. He then looked at Kanna, "Ah…that explains it," he said walking over to Kagome, "I ain't gonna hurt them," he stated looking at Inuyasha when his mouth opened.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?!" Kouta yelled.

" 'Cause I am," everyone froze, "You're 500 years into the future. Kanna must've hit her head while you were in the time vortex."

"The WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down…" older Kouta stated standing up after looking at Kanna, "She'll be up in about an hour or two at the max."

Kagome breathed with relief, "Right now, it might be best for the future if you come with me," older Kouta stated, "Spider demons like to hunt at night."

"Nani?" Inuyasha asked, "What are you talking-"

"Look," older Kouta said, "Things are different now. Don't argue, just follow."

Inuyasha was about to say something, "Inuyasha," said hanyou turned to the miko who said his name, "Let's listen to him, things are different here."

"Plus, Kanna could use some help," Shippo stated.

"Shiori can probably speed up the process of her healing," older Kouta stated.

"Eh?" everyone asked.

Older Kouta looked at them then Shiori, "Oh, not that far yet…oh boy…" he placed his hand on his forehead, "Just come on…"

The group followed the teenage wolf demon until they reached a rather big metal place with tons of glass things that looked like windows, "Who is it?" a voice asked.

Older Kouta sighed, "Akira…where's Kanna?" he said annoyed.

Kouta went wide eyed; he knew that name, "Auntie Kanna went to eat," the voice, Akira, said, "Why is nii-san back so early?"

Everyone, except Kouta, older Kouta, and Shiori went wide eyed and turned to Kouta, "We got…a situation," older Kouta stated, "Just pressed the green button…"

" 'Kay!" Akira said happily.

The silver gate they were standing at opened and they entered, "Now press the red button and tell Kanna to get her butt down here," older Kouta stated.

The gate closed about two seconds later. As they reached the front door of the metal place a 14 year old Kanna appeared in the doorway and went wide eyed, "Oh…" she said slightly shocked.

"Yeah," older Kouta stated, "Where's Shiori?"

"Resting," older Kanna stated like he was an idiot, "What do you think she's doing?"

Everyone was confused, "Well, she can speed up this Kanna's healing process," older Kouta stated walking down a hall with everyone watching.

Older Kanna sighed; "Too much like his father…" she stated then looked at everyone, "You're all probably confused, yes?"

"Oh big time," Inuyasha stated crossing his arms.

"Kanna?" older Kanna turned along with everyone else as a 17 year old Byakuya came in, "Oh…this explains your headache."

Older Kanna glared, "Shut up," she said, "Or you're sleeping on the couch again."

Older Byakuya winced then quickly left while whistling and older Kanna smirked, "When did you…" Soten trialed off.

Older Kanna smiled, "Start showing emotion?" Soten nodded, "Baka's doing," she point to where Byakuya went.

"I heard that!" older Byakuya yelled.

"You were supposed to!" older Kanna yelled.

Suddenly, three seven year olds came running in, "Nii-san got Auntie Shiori mad again!" the wolf demon of the three said.

Older Kanna chuckled, "I expected as much…" she smirked at the younger version of Kouta, "You learn nothing from your father during your mother's pregnancy."

"Huh?" Kouta asked.

"Wait…Rei? Kazuhiko?" Kagome asked shocked.

The wind and dog demons turned, "What's Auntie Kagome doing here?" Rei asked.

"And she looks younger…so does Uncle Inu!" Kazuhiko said laughing.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, "Okay…when did I agree on being called Uncle Inu?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Older Kanna chuckled, "Never, they just didn't listen to you when you told them not to…you soon just gave up trying," she said.

Inuyasha glared at the twins and Kagome giggled, "I think it's rather cute," she said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why is Shiori yelling at Kouta again?" a 16 year old Shippo asked with a 16 year old Soten beside him, "Oh…never mind."

Kouta turned to the older Kanna, "Why is older Shiori yelling at the older me?"

"Like father like son, I suppose," a new voice came.

"Rin?" Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Shiori asked.

The 19 girl smiled slightly and shook her head, "The Rin you know was human and died a long time ago," she said, "I'm one of her decedents, however, and am told I'm almost a twin to her. My name is Kimi and I have the same powers as my grandparents past."

Kagome seemed to sadden slightly, but still had a little smile on her face, "What do you mean by 'like father like son'?" Kouta asked getting very annoyed.

Older Kouta then came out rubbing his head, "Ouch…" he said.

Older Kanna chuckled along with Kimi, older Shippo, and older Soten, "You never learn, do you Kouta," older Shippo asked.

"Apparently not," older Kanna said smirking.

"Shiori said she'd be out in a minute," older Kouta said glaring, "And you better not be smiling, Akira."

Akira quickly covered her mouth to try and hide her smile, "What's going on?!" Kouta yelled.

"Okay, now what do you want…Kouta…oh…" everyone is the past group's mouths dropped, "Oh…this could end very badly…" older Shiori said nervously.

Everyone could clearly see the belly bump on older Shiori's stomach. Inuyasha glared once he got over his shock, "Someone better start explaining…" he growled.

Older Kanna smirked, "Kanna…don't you dare…" older Kanna pointed to older Kouta, "Ah poop…" older Kouta stated.

Inuyasha turned to the Kouta from his time, who was still in shock, "You are DEAD wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kouta yelped and ran from the enraged hanyou, "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't get it…" Shiori stated, "Why is papa chasing Kouta-kun?"

Older Shiori and older Kouta blushed, "Uh…Kagome…that's your department," older Kouta stated.

Shiori tilted her head in confusion. Kouta ran back in with Inuyasha still chasing him. Older Kanna smirked, "Hey! While you're at it, papa, you might want to kill Byakuya too!" she yelled.

"Nani!" the older Byakuya yelled, "Ah!" Kouta and older Byakuya ran into the room with a doubly enraged hanyou, "Kanna! Why'd you tell him that!?"

Older Kanna smirked, "Remember last night? Payback…" she sang the last word.

Kagome looked at Kimi, "Should Inuyasha even know about Rin?" she asked.

Kimi smiled, "He'll figure it out…" she said.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Inuyasha's yell filled the whole house.

"There it is…" Kimi said smirking, "Guess he found Grandma Rin and Grandpa Kohaku's wedding stuff…"

Kouta and older Byakuya were now screaming like little girls as Inuyasha's gold eyes were now turning ice blue and the whites of his eyes were starting to turn red, "KAGOME-SAN!" Kouta yelled, "DO SOMETHING!"

Older Kanna was smirking and older Shiori was panicking, "Kanna! Enough of your stupid games! I'd rather not lose my husband and daughter!" she yelled.

Older Kouta paled. Older Kanna sighed, "Fine…" she said annoyed then turned to Kagome, "Do you want to see your son, mama?"

Kagome went wide eyed and they heard a wall collapse, "I'm not fixing that…" older Kouta stated.

"I didn't do it!" older Byakuya yelled running in with Kouta.

Older Byakuya hid behind his mate and Kouta stayed behind Kagome. Inuyasha came in holding his head, "Nani…what did you just say…Kanna?"

Older Kanna smirked and chuckled, "You heard me…" she said, "I asked if you wanted to see our little brother…"

Older Shippo chuckled lightly when the younger versions of his parents blushed, "Okay," older Kouta said, "I think that's enough messing with the past. Shiori, can you please just speed up that Kanna's healing process?" he asked his mate.

Older Shiori sighed, "Go get me the water…" she stated.

Older Kouta nodded and went somewhere, "Huh?" everyone from the past asked.

Older Shiori turned to the group and smiled slightly, "I have certain abilities that are connected to the four elements," she said, "Therefore; I need that element to be able to do that power. Water for healing, earth to create an illusion of the most beautiful thing to a person, fire to create a fire barrier and throw it back at someone, and when I'm outside in the air I can use my barrier energy to create wings and fly."

Everyone's mouth dropped and looked at the younger Shiori, who was wide eyed in shock, "But…how?" Inuyasha asked as older Kouta came in with a metal bucket, "I mean…I know your grandfather was…"

Shiori smiled at her confused father, "My grandfather a Daiyokai, yes, but he didn't mate with another Daiyokai, so my father was only half Daiyokai," she said, "It was just by genetic luck that I got my father's Daiyokai blood."

"That explains why he didn't look like a Daiyokai on that island…" Kouta muttered.

Inuyasha glared at Kouta, "You ain't off the hook," he stated.

Kouta hid behind Kagome again, "Don't kill Grandpa Kohaku, Uncle Inuyasha," Kimi stated, "I'd like to exist, thank you."

Inuyasha growled then turned to older Shippo, "What about you, runt?" he asked.

Shippo turned to the older him confused. Older Shippo smirked at his father, "My secret," he stated, "But I will say that I got control of my powers."

"Really!" Shippo yelled, "How?!"

Older Shippo smiled, "You find out soon," he said, "The same time Shiori's powers come in."

"And that would be…" Inuyasha asked waving his hand in a circle.

"Sorry, can't say no more," older Kouta stated, "Probably already going to get hurt when you of this time gets back with the others."

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Not important," older Shiori said, "Just know that once one problem ends another soon begins. Kouta set the bucket down if you want me to use the water, baka."

Older Kouta glared at his mate and set the bucket down, "Set Kanna on the ground," Older Shiori said to her mother.

Kagome gently set her daughter on the weird soft floor. Older Shiori dipped her right hand in the bucket of water and closed her eyes. Once older Shiori opened her eyes, she pulled her hand out of the water and the water followed it in a tiny little whip like shape, "Whoa…" everyone from the past stated.

Older Shiori smiled, "Kanna," she said to the older Kanna, "Get the vortex ready. Seeing how Shippo doesn't have control yet," the water incased Kanna's whole body, "Then that means you don't have control of the vortex yet."

"Yeah, yeah," older Kanna stated.

Suddenly, the door opened, "Mommy!" Rei and Kazuhiko yelled, "Daddy!"

27 year olds Kagura and Sesshomaru were shocked to see the past group. Older Kouta hit his forehead, "Dang it…" he said.

Older Sesshomaru turned to older Kouta then Kanna, "How long?" was all he said.

"Not even an hour," older Kouta stated.

Suddenly, a 25 year old Inuyasha and 26 year old Kagome entered the house and froze. Now, the entire future group gulped. Older Inuyasha glared at them, "We leave you to see to the Sothern Lands for three days, _three days_," older Inuyasha stated, "And this happens…"

"Not my fault!" older Kanna said and quickly pointed to older Kouta, "He brought them here!"

"Nani! Don't go pointing all this on me!" older Kouta yelled, "You're the one who started blabbing things!"

"Kanna!" older Kagome yelled.

Older Kanna winced and laughed nervously. The older Kagura, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha hit their foreheads. Older Kanna crossed her arms annoyed, "I can make them forget all they saw," she stated.

"Oi! Don't go messing with my head!" Kouta and older Kouta yelled.

Both Shioris giggled. Older Shiori continued her work on Kanna's body, "Shiori, you know you shouldn't be using your powers," older Inuyasha glared at the older Kouta, who paled.

"Well, we can't send someone with head damage into the vortex," older Kanna stated, "Or, have you forgotten what happened last time."

Everyone from the future winced, "Alright, fine," older Inuyasha stated.

"What happened last time?" Shiori asked.

"Nothing…" older Kagome said.

"If you told us, maybe we can stop it," Kagome said.

Older Kagome bit her lip and shook her head, "It was for the best," she said sadly.

"Is the runt healed yet?" older Inuyasha asked quickly.

Shiori removed the water and Kanna opened her eyes, "Kanna!" Kagome yelled happily and hugged her daughter.

Kanna moaned, "Alright," older Sesshomaru stated picking up his daughter, "Kanna send them back with no memory. It's the best thing to do."

"Huh?" Kanna asked confused.

Older Kanna began to glow white and touched the wall and another white portal appeared. Everyone soon left except for older Kanna, older Inuyasha, and the group from the past, "Go," older Kanna said, "Once you reach your time again, you won't have any memory of what you've seen."

Older Inuyasha whispered in older Kanna's ear, "Let the younger me know about Kikyo…" older Kanna went wide eyed, but then smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha looked at the older him confused, "I'm not going to have a headache am I?" Kouta asked.

Older Inuyasha and Inuyasha rolled their eyes and pushed him into the portal, "Whoa!" he yelled.

Everyone soon followed, "Stay away from the sides," older Kanna said.

Inuyasha was the last to enter, but older Kanna stopped him before he entered, "Nani?" he asked.

"Auntie," Kanna said, "Keep Auntie away from Magatsuhi."

"Kikyo?" older Inuyasha then pushed the younger him into the portal, "Whoa!"

Kanna closed the portal, "Did it work?" she asked.

"Guess we'll have to wait about three day to find out…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome came in with an inu hanyou baby in her arms and a bottle, "Find out what?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled slightly at his mate, "Nothing…" he said and walked over to her and their son.

Kagome was confused then looked at their son as he drank and smiled. She lean into Inuyasha and he wrapped his arm around her. Kanna took this as her cue to leave _it took mama almost a century to get over Auntie's death…and Suikotsu wasn't that well off either. If papa can stop Magatsuhi from taking Auntie again, then maybe things will be better off here. We'd have three spiritual people and could've probably brought that hanyou and spider demons to their knees and stopped this from happening. Please…papa. Stop Magatsuhi._

**A/N Okay, I gave you a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed and laughed your butts off. Please R&R and I'll try not to take so long next time…**


End file.
